


Haikyuu Oneshots Collection

by eliza_multifandom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Smut, Suicide Attempt, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 46,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_multifandom/pseuds/eliza_multifandom
Summary: wow my first thing ever on ao3i wrote this awhile ago so it sucks
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akagi Michinari/Kita Shinsuke, Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Daishou Suguru/Komori Motoya, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kinoshita Hisashi/Nishinoya Yuu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 288





	1. Study Date ~DaiSuga~ Smut

Daichi and Suga had an exam coming up tomorrow and decided to study at Suga's house. They were in his room for a few hours studying until Daichi started to get bored.

  
"Hey...can we try something new?" Daichi asked.

  
"Like what?" Daichi moved his books to the floor and leaned in for a kiss while pinning Suga to the bed. 

  
"Wait I...I've never...done this before." Suga covered his face in embarrassment.

  
"It's fine, just be still and relax." Daichi said as he tucked the smaller one's hair back. He took off Suga's shirt and rubbed his hands up and down his torso. 

  
"Aw, you're so cute when you blush like that." Daichi smirked at the sight.

  
"Stop teasing..." Daichi started taking off his clothes and threw them on the floor until he was bare naked. Suga unzipped his own pants and threw them on the floor too. Daichi spread Suga's legs impatiently.

  
"Is it gonna hurt? I'm a bit scared..." Suga whined.

  
"Do you want me to stop then?" Daichi asks.

  
"No- I mean...It's fine let's do it."

  
"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

  
"I want my first time with you, Daichi-san,"

  
They looked into each other's eyes for a bit until Suga broke the silence.  
"So are we gonna do this or what?"

  
"Oh sorry, my bad." Daichi lay on top on Suga and started nibbling at his neck, recieving small moans from Suga. This drove Daichi crazy so he decided to leave a mark to let everyone know he was his.

  
"Did you just BITE me?" Suga asked, but Daichi didn't care. He licked two of his fingers and inserted them into Suga.

  
"Does it feel good?" Daichi asked.

  
"Ya-ha...Please...don't stop." Suga studdered between moans. After a bit Daichi inserted a third finger making Suga cum instantly.

  
"W-...did you come already?"

  
"Oh god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to finish so early! I feel so embarrassed." Suga curled up in a ball on the bed, covering his face. Daichi repositioned Suga and inserted himself into him.  
"HAH~ you're so big, Dai-San..." Daichi started at a fast pace, making Suga scream as loud as he could, leaving scratches Daichi's back in the process. After a few minutes of loud moans and grunting they finally finished and plopped side by side on the bed.

  
"I...love you...Daichi." Suga said panting.

  
"I love... you too." After regaining their breath, they put on their clothes and Daichi headed home, lovestruck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow my first thing ever on ao3
> 
> i wrote this awhile ago so it sucks


	2. Lie Detector ~KenHina~ Light Angst/ Fluff

Many schools, including Karasuno and Nekoma were attending another training camp. It was after the training, many players were eating, getting ready for bed, still practicing in other gyms, or cleaning. It was a pretty mild night. The stars were plentiful in the sky and Kenma was sitting outside on the grass with a flower. All he could think about was Hinata. He took a deep breath and started to pluck the petals one by one.

'He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not...' His mind kept repeating the same words until the flower was out of petals. 'He...loves me...not?' He threw the stem behind him and laid on the grass looking up at the stars, trying not to cry.

"Kenma?" A familiar voice was carried through the breeze, and he sat up to see Hinata standing above him.

"Hinata! I-um..." He couldn't talk and his face flushed in a bright shade of red.

"We're you...crying?" Hinata asked.

"N-no, of course not." "Kenma, you can't hide anything from me. I know I don't see you often, but when I get the chance to, I want to make sure you're okay." Kenma slowly walked to Hinata with his head down and buried himself into the red head's chest and hugged him, and of course Hinata hugged him back. They stayed like this for awhile until Kenma's legs gave in and he dragged them both to the ground. Hinata looked to an area about a few feet away from them to see single petals scattered and a limp flower stem.

"Hey, Kenma? Do you like anyone? Like, 'Like Like' anyone?" Hinata asked.

"I'm not sure?" Kenma lied.

"I have an idea," Hinata pulled out his phone and opened an app. "It's a Lie Detector app!"

"Those don't even work half of the time."

"Well...can we at least try?" "Okay, fine." Kenma sighed. Hinata gently grabbed Kenma's wrist and placed it above the phone. "Okay now put your finger on the screen." Kenma obeyed.

"Am...I in love?" Kenma asked.

"Why did you phrase it like that," Hinata chuckled. After a second that felt like eternity, the screen lit up with a green light. Hinata gasped in delight. "Is it Kuroo, what about...well I don't know, but please tell me, Kenma!" Hinata's face lit up as bright as the night stars. Kenma buried his face into Hinata's chest again and mumbled.

"It's you, Sho-chan..." Hinata was starstruck at first but gently smiled. He placed a peck on the pudding head's forehead.

"Well then...I guess I like you too!" Hinata blushed. They laid on the grass looking up at the stars for what felt like forever as they held hands.

"Gaywads, time to take a bath!" Tsukishima yelled with Akaashi behind him.

"H-HOW MUCH DID YOU SEE!?" Hinata leaped up in fear.

"Pretty much five minutes of it..." Kuroo stated. Kenma sat there frozen and nervous. Hinata held out his hands and assisted Kenma onto his feet.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright," Hinata looked to the side where the gym entrance was. "Let's go inside now. WE'RE COMING, GUYS!" Hinata yelled as he ran down the hill.

"Thank you, Hinata Shoyo..." Kenma whispered to himself before walking down the hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these were written awhile ago :/


	3. Yamacutie ~TsukkiYama~ Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> istg if i see one comment about yamacoochie

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi called out for his boyfriend as he sat on the floor stretching out his arms.

"Okay fine." Tsukishima placed Yamaguchi on his lap and they cuddled for a bit. The two gaywads stood like that for a few minutes. In the short amount of time all Tsukishima could think about was all the things he could do to his best friend to make him his. Tsukishima got lost in his sexual thoughts until he heard Yamaguchi's soft voice.

"Tsukki, are you," Yamaguchi shifted his position a bit, moving his body closer to Tsukishima recieving a breathy moan from him. "I knew it~" Yamaguchi laid on his stomach with his face between Tsukki's thighs. He slowly took off Tsukishima's pants and boxers. Yamaguchi then started to rub Tsukishima's thighs with a light touch.

"Yams I swear. Stop teasing." Tsukishima demanded.

"G-gomen Tsukki." Yamguchi proceeded to take his length into his mouth, moving his head slowly up and down, looking up at Tsukishima with innocent eyes, humming every now and then to send pleasing vibrations all over Tsukishima's body.

"F-faster, Tadashi." And Yamaguchi did just that. He started to bob his head at an incredible speed making as Tsukishima threw his head back. It was to a point where Tsukishima laid on the floor, dying from pleasure. He pulled the smaller one's hair with both hands. Tsukishima would thrust up every now and then making Yamaguchi gag, but that just turned him on even more. "Yamaguchi...wait," He finally released into his lover's mouth and Yamaguchi swallowed it all. Both of them took a bit of a break, regaining their breaths until Tsukishima spoke out. "My turn~" He quickly topped Yamaguchi and held his wrists over his head. "Wait! WAIT!" Without warning Tsukishima inserted himself inside of Yamaguchi, making him scream in pain and pleasure. "Don't worry, I'll wait for you." Soon after Yamaguchi gave him the yes nod to move.Tsukishima started out slow but hard. With every thrust Yamaguchi softly said his name, which made Tsukishima insane with pleasure.

"Tsukki...Tsukki...Tsukki..." Yamaguchi moaned with every movement his top made. Out of no where Tsukishima sped up making Yamaguchi scream and moan as loudly as he could.

"Ah f-fuck...Tadashi...you're so g-good~"

"AAAAHH~ TSUKKI TSUKKI TSUKKI ~ P-PLEEEEASE~" Yamaguchi wrapped his legs around Tsukishima and moved his hands frantically. Tsukishima let go of Yamaguchi's wrists, allowing him to dig his nails into Tsukishima's back scratching him.

"Damn, Yams, if you get to leave marks that means I get to~" Tsukishima sat up and put Yamaguchi on his lap and leaned in close to his neck.

"Tsukki~ stop~I'm ah~ about t-to..." Tsukishima bit and sucked his neck hard on a place he knew would be visible.

"I love you, Tadashi Yamaguchi~" Tsukishima and Yamaguchi released together as the small one let out a big sigh of pleasure and relief.

"I l-love you too...Kei."


	4. A Little Help Please ~KuroKen~ Smut

It was clean up time after practice, but Kuroo noticed something was off.

  
"Hey, has anyone seen Kenma?" Kuroo asked.

  
"He ran to the bathroom before clean up." Yaku responded. Kuroo ran to the bathroom as fast as he could and slammed the door open.  
"Kenma, you in here?" Kuroo called out.

  
"Kuroo~ Help~" Kenma sung out.

  
"Where are you?" 

  
"S-second staaall~ Don't worry I-it's unlocked..." Kuroo noticed the weird way Kenma was slurring his words. 

  
"Kenma what the...fuck?" Kuroo opened the door to see Kenma helplessly horny on the toilet.

  
"Can you?"

  
"S-sure." Kuroo lifted Kenma's legs over his shoulders and buried his face between his legs.

  
"WAIT I DIDN'T MEAN- mmmm~" Kenma automatically ejaculated in his mouth with Kuroo swallowing all of it.

  
"Well that was quick~" Kuroo smirked.

  
"Shut up. We gotta go back everyone's probably waiting for you." Kenma says as he gets up and puts his pants back on.

  
"Um...about that..." Kuroo looks down at his growing erection.

  
"Help yourself with that." Kenma says as he walks out of the stall.

  
"BUT I HELPED YOU!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ew so gross this was so short im sorry  
> i hate this one


	5. I'm Not Tired ~KuroKen~ Slight Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ew another rlly short one im sorry

Kenma was walking slowly to the volleyball club room, he looked half dead. Kuroo appeared behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

  
"You look tired, Kenma. What time did you sleep last night?" Kuroo greeted.

  
"Not even a hello?" Kenma says still looking forward.

  
"Answer the question, Kenma."

  
"I'm not tired, and I always look like this."

  
"You usually just look tired of our shit, but today you look like the 'you're about to die' tired."

  
"I told you. I'm fine, Tetsurou."

  
"That's it. What. Time. Did. You. Sleep. Last. Night. Kenma?"

  
"Usual time."

  
"No you didn't. You've never used my first name since we were little, or you're when mad at me."

  
"Like I said, I'm fucking fine. Peachy, great, spectacular even. Whatever other words you can use to describe being okay." Kenma's attitude ticked off Kuroo and pushed him over the edge. 

"Kenma, I SWEAR TO GOD. TELL ME." He grabbed his wrist and turned him around.

  
"Let me go you bastard!" Kenma struggled to get out of Kuroo's grasp, but doesn't succeed. Kuroo stares at Kenma with dart like eyes. The stingy feeling of tears start to occur in Kenma's eyes. He couldn't take much more so he fell to the floor and cried.

  
"Kenma, wait... I'm sorry." Kuroo apologized.

  
"It's not your fault, Kuroo."

  
"Here," Kuroo opened his arms wide in front of him allowing Kenma to fall into his chest. Kenma plops himself onto the bigger one and starts to sob.  
"You know I love you, Kenma. I'll never leave your side." After a few minutes Kenma calmed down and fell asleep in Kuroo's arms. Kuroo got his phone out and texted Yaku.

Kuroo: Kenma and I don't feel well and we won't be able to practice today.

Yaku: What did you do now?

Kuroo: Yaku I swear.

Yaku: fine I'll tell sensei, but you owe me.

Kuroo: fineee

Kuroo lifted Kenma bridal style, gathered both of their belongings and carried everything including his friend back to his house.  
Once they finally made it home, he placed everything on the floor of his room and tucked Kenma into bed and fell asleep next to him.  
A few hours later it was around 6 PM and Kenma woke up and checked his phone.   
'How did I end up at Kuroo's house?' He thought to himself. He looked besides him to see Kuroo still asleep. He pulled his phone out and took a few pictures to treasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make a part two of kenma explaining why he's tired and kuroo comforting him idk if i feel like it


	6. Don't Be Sorry ~IwaOi~ Slight Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly better than the previous ones

"Morning, Trashykawa. How are you today?"

  
"I'm fine!" That's how Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru started every morning. This started happening after an event during their first year. Oikawa started to doubt himself more and more, falling more into the hole of sadness with every passing day. Iwaizumi truly cared about Oikawa, even though he's always calling him names and yelling at him. Everyday Oikawa would say he's fine, but Iwaizumi knew that he wasn't. He didn't want to make Oikawa feel even more vulnerable than he already was. After practice Iwaizumi walked up to Oikawa.

  
"Did anything happen today?"

  
"No, it's all good, Iwa-chan~" Oikawa held a thumbs up and wore a smile on his face. It was hard to tell that Oikawa has been a person who has been broken before, even outside of volleyball. Iwaizumi went behind Oikawa and hugged him.

  
"I love you, and you better know that or I'll punch you."

  
"I know, I know."

  
"So please, stay with me."

  
"Have I ever told you how beautiful you sound when you talk like that?"

  
"Shut it, Tooru."

  
"Well we better start cleaning the gym."

  
"Aight." When they were done tidying up, Iwaizumi walked Oikawa home. He listened to every word Oikawa said about aliens and all the sci-fi movies he loved. Every single detail Oikawa said, Iwaizumi kept with him.  
"Thanks for walking me home everyday. I love you, Iwa-chan~" Oikawa blew a kiss at him.

  
"Shut up. Love you too..." Iwaizumi said as he walked away. Oikawa waved goodbye and smiled until he could barely see his lover anymore, then the smile was erased from his face and he walked into his house with a melancholic aura surrounding him. He walked to the bathroom and cried. He always heard sayings like 'You must learn how to love yourself before you love others.' But he loved, basically worshipped Iwaizumi, way more than he could ever love himself. Oikawa felt a sharp pain in his knee, and it was unbearable. Everyone knew that Oikawa had a bad knee and that Iwaizumi always treated him when it hurt at the slightest bit, but he wasn't here to help him this time, no one was.   
*Incoming Call from: Iwaizumi* Oikawa decided to answer.  
"Hey you forgot your jacket in my bag, I'm coming back to drop it off," Right after Iwaizumi said that, Oikawa hung up.  
"Oikawa, I swear to god if you do something stupid," Iwaizumi mumbled to himself as he ran down the sidewalk back to Oikawa's house.  
'He better not do anything stupid. He better not do anything stupid,' Those words repeated in his head. He finally made it to Oikawa house and the door was wide open.  
"He didn't even bother to close it, something's wrong." Iwaizumi ran into the house and knocked on the bathroom door.

  
"It's unlocked..." Oikawa mumbled. Iwaizumi slammed the door open to see his boyfriend curled up on the floor hugging his knee.

  
"TOORU," Iwaizumi dropped to the floor and helped Oikawa sit up against the sink's lower cabinet. 

  
"Take off the kneepad..." Iwaizumi demanded.

  
"I can't. It hurts too much..." Oikawa whimpered. Then Iwaizumi slowly pulled the kneepad to the ground and saw a blood stained bandage wrapped around the knee. Iwaizumi slowly and clumsily unwrapped the old bandage to reveal a shallow but large cut. "After practice last night I was so tired that I banged my knee into the corner of my shelf."

  
"Tooru, this is what happens when you overwork yourself...take a break tomorrow, please." The sincerity was present in his voice and it was very obvious. All Oikawa could do was nod, and blame himself for being stupid.

  
"How lame of me, not listening to you Iwa-chan," Oikawa mumbled. "I was careless, reckless, stupid, so Fucking stupid." Oikawa's voice started to break as tears formed in his eyes.

  
"Don't say shit like that."

  
"But it's true, isn't it? I'M RIGHT."

  
"NO,TOORU. YOU'RE WRONG," Iwaizumi got up and grabbed a roll of bandages from the cabinet.

  
"You're a hard worker, but just because your mind isn't tired doesn't mean your body isn't. You're body is always tired, but you never notice, dumbass. You need to set boundaries. Take care of that beautiful body you have. Got that, Trashykawa?" 

  
"G-got it, Iwa-chan."

  
"Good. Now, it'll heal completely in a few days, but it'll hurt even more if you don't rest properly, and will leave a small scar. But don't worry, it'll just show that you made it through a hard time." Iwaizumi said as he finished up wrapping Oikawa's leg.

  
"Th-thank you, Hajime." Oikawa leaned in and hugged his boyfriend.

  
"No problem..." Oikawa fell asleep in his arms, making Iwaizumi tuck him into bed. Iwaizumi felt the need to stay, just in case he woke up.

After two hours Oikawa woke up from a nap somewhere around 9 PM. He looked down to see Iwaizumi sitting on the floor by his bedside asleep. He was so grateful he had such a sweet boyfriend, one that would never leave his side, no matter how small the damage. Oikawa kissed his boyfriend's cheek and went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sad short and to the point


	7. What Is Love ~TsukkiYama~ Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeayeayeaaaa twice referenceee

Yamaguchi sat in his room one Friday night watching an old video of him and his best friend, Tsukishima. He had this weird feeling in his chest and stomach like he was nervous. Yamaguchi had felt this many times before when he was with Tsukki, but he couldn't find out what this was. He knew it wasn't fear, not sadness, or anger, and it wasn't exactly happiness, but maybe a different type of happiness? He felt lost whenever he was with Tsukishima, but found at the same time.  
'What is this? What is this? I JUST WANT TO KNOW.' Yamaguchi screamed in his own head. He started to cry. He was so confused. He loved this feeling, but also hated it. He decided to call Sugawara-San, he felt like he would know for sure.  
"Sugawara-san?" Yamaguchi nervously peeped.

  
"Hi, Yamaguchi, what do 'ya need?"

  
"I need help."

  
"I'm listening..."

  
"It's just that. Whenever I'm with Tsukki, I feel weird."

  
"Weird how?"  
"Like...nervous, but happy, but it doesn't feel like normal happiness. And my chest hurts, like there's a type of pressure on it. My body starts to heat up, and I can't help it. It's weird. I don't like it, but I don't not like it? Tsukki makes me feel complete, but I lose myself in him..."

  
"It's a crush. Believe me. This sounds very similar to what I was experiencing in my first year with Daichi. Tell him you like him. He won't reject you, you're basically his world, he has nothing without you by his side. Don't do anything cheesy like cookies or a love letter. Maybe call him or face him and be straight with your feelings."

  
"Oh, uh...thanks, Sugawara-san!"

  
"Yep, anytime! I got to go now. Good luck, Tadashi!" Suga then hangs up. 

  
'Is that what this is? Love? What is love? Is it this? Do I love Tsukki? Well...yes. I do! I love Tsukki!" Yamaguchi expressed his feelings in his head. Yamaguchi then dialed Tsukishima's number.

  
"What do you want, Yams?" Tsukishima asked.

  
"I-I need to talk to you...in person,right now...if you're available." Yamaguchi stated.

  
"Okay then. Where do you want to meet?"

  
"Um... at your house I guess?"

  
"That's fine, my mom and brother will be gone for a few days so if you want to stay for the night since it's pretty late, that's fine too."  
"Gomen, Tsukki! See you in a bit!" Yamaguchi hung up and just realised what he said. 'DID I JUST APOLOGIZE!? CRAP, I'M SUCH AN IDIOT.' Yamaguchi shook his head, grabbed a sweater and walked to Tsukishima's house.  
Tsukishima's mind wandered around, wondering what Yamaguchi could be talking about.

  
'Is he sad? Does he think I've been too mean lately? I haven't been talking to him as of recent so maybe he's mad?' Tsukishima's thoughts were filling his head for minutes until he heard a knock. Tsukishima opened the door.

  
"H-hi!" Yamaguchi greeted.

  
"Hi. Come inside," Yamaguchi walked in and Tsukishima closed the door behind him. "Tadashi, what's wrong?" Tsukishima asked sternly.

  
"Um...what does love mean to you?" Yamaguchi asked. Tsukishima was kind of stunned by the question, but responded anyways.

  
"Well, I'm not sure."

  
"Have you ever been in love?"

  
"I'm not sure!"

  
"YOU'VE HAD A GIRLFRIEND!"

  
"But I didn't love her back...I just accepted the confession because I would've felt bad if I rejected." Tsukishima calmed down.

  
"What held you back from pursuing her more?" Yamaguchi asked.

  
"Y-you, Yamaguchi..." Tsukishima looked away.

  
"Wh-what? I'm so sorry, Tsukki! I didn't know I was in the way I- I should've known! I-" Yamaguchi felt bad for the actions he made that affected his friend

  
"That's because...I'm not sure but, I think I love you? I get a weird feeling around you. You make my day, but you make me feel-"

  
"Nervous? A different type of happy, right?"

  
"Y-yea...I think I love you, Tadashi..."

  
"I...love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was very anti climatic


	8. Really Bad Boy ~KageHina~ (Intense) Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is also a Red Velvet reference

"Happy Birthday, sweetie," Hinata greeted Kageyama at his house on a cold Saturday night as he walked in. Hinata had two bags full of presents.

  
"So which one do you want to open first?" Hinata sat down on the ground as he gently took them out one by one. Kageyama grabbed Hinata face and pulled it close to his.

  
"You~" Kageyama said calmly and with a straight face. Hinata's face quickly turned into a blushing mess. Kageyama put Hinata on his lap and hugged him. Hinata felt something poke at him a bit.

  
"You're already excited!?"

  
"Shut up, dumbass." Kageyama said as he took Hinata off his lap, got up and started to walk to his room.

  
"Wait where 'ya going?" Hinata got up to follow Kageyama.

  
"Here, try this on." Hinata was hit in the face with a thin, small, and black piece of fabric. Kageyama sat down on the floor right in front of Hinata, eyes dead set on his body.

  
"You're just gonna watch me change?!" Hinata yelled.

  
"I'VE SEEN YOU NAKED BEFORE, DUMBASS!" 

  
"Fine, birthday boy..." Hinata mumbled. After he got undressed and put the black piece of lingerie on Kageyama just stared at the twink's body. 

  
"Oh god..."

  
"Wh-what? Does it look bad? Do you want me to take it off?"

  
"How can you be so cute and then sexy in a just second~" Kageyama stood up and pulled Hinata to the ground on top of him.

  
"We're not going to your room this time?"

  
"Forget the bed, let's just do it here~"

  
"Oh god you're so hot I need you now, please."

  
"You're so greedy. I thought it was my birthday," Kageyama instantly entered Hinata, but all that came out was a small sigh.

  
"I know for a fact you can be louder than that, sweetie." Kageyama shuddered.

  
"JUST MOVE GOD DAMN- AH~" Hinata got cut off by Kageyama slamming into him.

  
"You're going to regret saying that, you dumbass," Kageyama went as fast as he could. Hinata leaned on Kageyama, head on his shoulder, nails scratching the top's back.

  
"Don't cum yet, darling~" Kageyama teased.

  
"H-how am I not supposed to c-cum? You're fucking me so good~" Hinata stuttered. 

  
"Damn, that face you're making makes me so turned on, Hinata."

  
"I love you~" 

  
"What?" After Kageyama said this, Hinata came all over their chests, but Kageyama was still going. 

  
"Kagey-yamaaaa~ stop!" Hinata moaned. Kageyama pulled out, but Hinata felt empty.

  
"Get on your knees."

  
"Kage- hUH?" Hinata questioned.

  
"You heard me. On your knees. Now."

  
"O-okay..." Hinata got the position his boyfriend demanded and just like that, Kageyama rammed into him.

  
"FUCK~ Y-you're amazing, Kageyama~" Hinata screamed.

  
"You should know- ngh- everything I want to do to you, my little princess" Kageyama sung.

  
"C-cumming~ Kaaaageyaamaaa~" Hinata spoke out.

  
"Me...too." And at the same time, they both reached their climax and Kageyama pulled out and laid next to Hinata.

  
"You were s-so good, baby." Hinata breathed.

  
"You too..." Kageyama responded.

  
"So...up for another round?" Hinata asked. After that they had 3 other rounds, filling themselves with lustful euphoria until they psychically couldn't.

* * *

  
"We made such a mess, Hinata." 

  
"Don't worry. We can clean up in the morning." Hinata walked to Kageyama's bed and passed out immediately.

  
"Such a dork..." Kageyama said as he put on his clothes, kissed his boyfriend goodnight and started to clean the aftermath of their party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear this is all just dialogue


	9. Don't Be So Loud ~SakuAtsu~

It was after the Black Jackals cleaned up after practice when Sakusa ran to the bathroom.

"Hey, is Omi-kun okay? He's been running off after practice for the past few days." Atsumu asked.

"Probably washing his hands. You know how he is." Bokuto said.

"Why don't you check on him then?" Hinata offered. Atsumu instantly dropped his things and ran to the bathroom.

Sakusa closed the door and ran to the first stall and locked it as quickly as possible. "Fuck..." He looked down at his growing erection. Sakusa didn't know what to do. This usually happens at home so he has all the necessities to clean up afterwards, but all he has now is toilet paper. He tried thinking of gross things and after a minute or so he went completely soft. The same thing has been happening for a few days, but he was too scared to actually do it in a public bathroom. The thoughts of germs and how the only cleaning supply he had access to was toilet paper turned him off. He got out of stall and washed his hands. 'I'll just do it when I get back to the dorms...' Sakusa thinks to himself. Once he finished drying his hands and walked towards the exit, he runs into Atsumu at the doorway.

"Oh so you WERE here, Omi-kun." Atsumu sighs.

"Yeah, so what?" Sakusa tries to walk past Atsumu but is met with an arm blocking his path.

"You've been running here after practice I assume?"

"What is this? An interrogation? Leave me only you dirty rat."

"As your setter, I need to know if the conditions of my teammates are in top shape."

"You don't need to know shit," Sakusa finally gets past Atsumu and runs back to the gym. "I'm getting my stuff and going back to the dorms. Don't follow me." Sakusa puts his mask back on and hopes that no one would need to talk to him.

* * *

Sakusa opens the door to his room. Then he closes and locks the door as fast as possible. He walks into his bedroom and drops his bags by the bed, takes off his jacket and hangs it up. "At fucking last," Sakusa groans as he flops onto his bed, but before he could get comfortable he hears a knock at the door. He doesn't bother to do anything though. Then he hears keys jingle and the door unlock. "THE FUCK?" Sakusa yells out loud.

"Don't worry it's just me, Atsumu." He walks into the bedroom, swinging the keys around his finger.

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE A KEY TO MY DORM?"

"You gave me a copy, remember? When I kept running out of simple things. You said: 'Here's a copy of my key since you go into my dorm so much because you're incapable of buying your own groceries.' That's exactly what you said." Silence fell upon the two of them and Sakusa just flopped back onto the bed.

"Go away, you obviously don't need anything."

"I need an answer. The question I asked eariler."

"Shut up it doesn't concern you."

"Well I want to help at least a bit."

"I don't trust you." Sakusa sits up from his bed and stares daggers at Atsumu, but he catches Atsumu glancing down.

"Um...Sakusa..." Atsumu points at the tent coming from under the blanket. Sakusa looks at the direction he's pointing and turns around out of embarrassment.

'F-fuck... I didn't even notice..." Sakusa thinks to himself.

"Why don't I help you with that?" Atsumu crawls onto the bed and taps Sakusa's shoulder.

"Hell no. I can handle this myself." Atsumu then gently touches Sakusa's "problem" and hears a slight moan come out of the dark-haired mans mouth.

"Do you do this without me all the time?" Atsumu then cups Sakusa's area into his hand.

"N-none of your f-fucking business," Sakusa stutters as he tries to hold back the moans. Atsumu slips his hand into Sakusa's shorts and places his hand around the 8 inches. "A-ATSUMU!" Sakusa screams in shock. Atsumu starts teasing by tightly gripping then loosening his hand. He repeats this process for a minute or so, but it felt like an eternity.

"Feelin' good there, Omi?" Atsumu smirks. "F-faster..fuck..." Sakusa mumbles under his breath. "I'll only go faster if I can top this time~"

"I need you, Miya..."

"Call me by my first name, then you'll get your prize."

"Fuck me, Atsumu."

"Gladly." Atsumu flipped Sakusa so his ass and back is facing up. He ripped off Sakusa's clothes, and his followed after. He sucked is fingers, creating a makeshift lube to ease the pain of what is about to come. Atsumu slowly inserted one finger into Sakusa.

"F-FUCK~" Sakusa loudly moans.

"Don't be so loud, Omi-kun~" After a bit of Atsumu pumping his finger in and out of Sakusa, he inserted two other fingers. A bit more time past and Atsumu pulled the three fingers out. "I think you've been prepped enough~" Atsumu looked at the masterpiece he created; a needy Sakusa Kiyoomi. Sakusa was on all fours, his arms and legs were on the verge of collapsing. "Wait for a bit, sweetie~" Atsumu got up and searched throughout Sakusa's nightstand.

"What are you doing? You finger me, leave me alone, and tell me not to move. This is like hell." Sakusa protested, his ass still facing the ceiling.

"Do you have any condoms?" Atsumu asked still looking through the drawers.

"Yeah, but they're in the bathroom..."

"Then we don't need them. I'm not leaving you alone."

"Why the fuck- I'm a grown ass man, Atsumu."

"You might do something naughty, I don't want to punish you...It's my first time topping." Atsumu pouted. Sakusa sighed and tried to get up, but fell back down onto the mattress due to feeling uncomfortable below his hips. The light haired setter got back onto the bed and pinned the wing spiker's wrists above his head.

"No way in HELL am I letting you put your dick in me without protection, even if we have to use a ziploc or even a fucking glove." Sakusa's strong, dark green eyes glared into Atsumu's confidence. Atsumu shuttered that the words and walked to the bathroom, coming back a few seconds later with two small squares of pink between his middle and index fingers, and a stupid smirk on his face. "Now...where were we~" Atsumu sung as he got back into the bed for a third time. "This is only for tonight. Got it, Miya?"

"Yes yes, I know, but you might change your mind after this~" Atsumu wrapped the rubber around Sakusa's member then his own. Then hesitantly aligned with Sakusa's hole. He started pushing in slow, letting the tight feeling surround him. He could tell Sakusa was uncomfortable so he stopped halfway. He fowarded his focus up a bit more and saw Sakusa's teary face, holding on to the sheets for dear life. Atsumu swore he came as soon as that sight was placed in his mind. He thanked God for bringing Sakusa and himself together before he started pushing in more. After all of it was in, they took a break. They were panting as if they both already reached their climaxes, oh but dear Lord this was only the beginning. "Can I move now?" Atsumu breathed out.

"Y-yeah..." Sakusa muttered. It was a slow pace, just for Sakusa to get used to it. He started feeling good. 'So this is how he feels...' but that was quickly thrown out the window when Atsumu started going fast in less than 5 seconds which ruined Sakusa's mood. He sat up a bit and pinched Atsumu's shoulder.

"OW! Omi-kuuuunnn..." Atsumu pouted.

"Don't you dare, you absolute fucktard. Think about how this feels for me." Sakusa angrily stated. Atsumu nodded and started moving, slower this time. Sakusa started to feel good again, occasionally moaning out his partner's name when ever it was too much for him to handle. He quickly got tired of the slow pace. He needed more. He latched his arms around Atsumu's neck and leaned in close, his mouth to his ear. "More~" Sakusa quietly moaned. Atsumu's eyes widened and almost went soft, but the thought of Sakusa begging for Atsumu kept him up. The faster he went, the louder they got. At one point Atsumu allowed Sakusa to bite his shoulder to muffle his moans so that their neighbors and teammates wouldn't hear them fucking. Sakusa started to bite harder and wrapped his lips around the skin as they both got closer to their climax.

"Fuck...Sakusa...Do I need to pull out?" Atsumu muttered in a low voice.

"Mm...fmm" He moved his mouth away from the now red skin. "Inside..." Sakusa repeated more clearly this time. Atsumu put his hand on Sakusa's head and slowly pushed him into his lips. They started kissing passionately and moaned into each other's mouths every now and then. After 10 seconds or so they broke the kiss, not caring if they were heard. They came into the condoms just a bit later. Atsumu pulled out and removed Sakusa off of him and onto the bed. They took of their own condoms and tied the ends. Sakusa got up and walked to the bathroom to shower.

"You're not sore? It doesn't hurt?" Atsumu questioned out of panic.

"Oh no, it hurts like hell. You owe me, pretty boy." Sakusa scoffed as he closed the door. Atsumu threw the condom away in the small trashcan near the bedroom door then flopped onto the bed. He started thinking about the first time Sakusa and Atsumu did it in this very room, then he looked down at his now hard self. Embarrassed, he planted his hands onto his face and grumbled.

"SAKUSA CAN WE-"

"NOT A CHANCE."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might make a prologue where it's their first time. Idk bro


	10. Hotel Room ~YakuNoya~ Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo this is a mix of smut with slight angst and comedy idk i was just free writing

**Third Person** **POV** ****

It was the night Karasuno lost Nationals. Everyone was packing their bags so they can leave in the morning. Nishinoya grabbed a jacket and a plastic bag and headed downstairs to the exit.

"Where are you going? It's already 9 pm!" Chikara's voice echoed behind him.

"I have to drop something off at a...relative's house." Nishinoya lied.

"Why do it now?" Chikara asked.

"I didn't have enough time in the past days, but don't worry. I won't be long. I'll be back before you know it." Nishinoya flashes a smile at the other second year before heading out the door. He ran for what felt like forever, but soon enough he finally arrived at a certain hotel. The hotel Nekoma was staying at. He slid open the hotel's glass doors with such force he thought it would break. He takes a deep breath and walks up to the receptionist.

"Um...is Yaku Morisuke staying at this hotel?"

"Oh, another high schooler! You must be a friend of his. Morisuke-kun is staying on the second level, room 108." The lady politely guided.

"Thank you so much." Nishinoya walked into the elevator and tapped on the button with the number 2 on it. He examined the items in the bag, making sure he had everything he needed. The elevator stops and the door opens. He slowly stepped out and walked around the hallway with butterflies in his stomach. After what felt like forever, but was actually 3 minutes, he was in front of room 108. His knuckle was gently laid on the door, still wondering if this was a good decision.

'No, you came all this way, Yuu. GET YOURSELF TOGETHER AND GO FOR IT!' He thought to himself. He knocked on the door a few times and waited for a response. It felt like time slowed down when the door started to open.

"Hello?" Yaku's gentle voice called out.

"Hey, Morisuke." Noya faintly smiled and waved.

"Nishinoya? It's almost 10 pm what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Well ain't that obvious, come inside before you start yelling in the hallway and wake everyone up." Yaku turns to his side, making room for the other libero to enter.

"What a way to greet your boyfriend." Noya chuckled.

"Shut up," Nishinoya continues to laugh and starts to ramble on about how lucky he was to go to nationals and how good all the other players were. His words become static as Yaku's eyes focus on the plastic bag in Nishinoya's hands and couldn't help but get curious.

"Hey, Noya? What's in the bag?" a few seconds of silence passed by with them making eye contact before Nishinoya flat out reveals the contents in the bag.

"Sex toys."

"WHAT!?"

"Well, I barely get to see you, and since we were so close by for a short amount of time I was hoping we could do it at least once before I go back to Miyagi."

"Then let's do it now while the night's still young." Yaku wraps his arms around the other's thin waist.

"Good idea." Noya puts his arms on top of Yaku's shoulders and the two start making out, slowly walking to the bed. Nishinoya threw the bag onto the lamptable next to the bed pushed Yaku down. Noya hovered above Yaku who was now pinned against the soft bed, still making out, but Yaku broke the kiss to give them time to regain their breaths.

"Who said you can top?" Yaku placed a finger over the ravenette.

"Well do you want me to walk back to the inn sore as fuck?"

"Well with that attitude I'll make sure you can't walk at all~" Yaku winked. His cold hands wandered onto Noya's ass before he could reply. Noya gasped at the feeling of the chilly hands rubbing his body.

"Mori-kun you're such a tease~" Yaku reached over to grab the small bottle of lube from the bag and popped it open. Before he could pour any out into his hand, Noya titled his head down and started nibbling at his neck.

"Don't leave any marks, stupid," But Noya refused. He wanted to display his dominance over Yaku, so he continued to suck on his neck before a red blotch formed. He placed the lube back onto the nightstand and pushed Noya against him, then flipped them over so he was on top.  
"You're paying for that," The brown haired beauty placed three fingers in front of the younger dark haired libero.  
"Just for that, we're not using lube. Now suck." It turned Noya on whenever Yaku showed his dominant side, so did he as asked. As Noya prepared the older boy's fingers, Yaku slowly pulled off the bottom's sweats, his own followed soon after. Yaku wiggled his fingers out of his mouth and inserted one into Nishinoya, receiving nothing more but a whimper from him. He started to pump in and out, with the whimpers slowly becoming louder. After awhile, another finger is inserted. His fingers making a scissoring motion to loosen him more. Nishinoya's moans get so loud that Yaku worries his teammates could hear.

"Morisuke I-I can't take it. Put it in now, please~." Nishinoya tugged on Yaku's shirt and begged.

"You're like a child~" Yaku vigorously shoves the third finger in, Nishinoya moans at the top of his lungs. Yaku doesn't move, allowing him to adjust to the strange feeling. Once Noya's breath slows back down a knock is hear from the door. Both of their heads turn towards the door.

"Yo, Yakkun. You okay?" A deep voice is heard from outside.

"Fuck it's Kuroo..." Yaku mumbles. He turns his focus back onto Nishinoya and starts to move is fingers. Nishinoya quickly covers his mouth with his hands so that they couldn't hear. Yaku placed his free hand onto Nishinoya's and gently moved them away from his face.

"M-mori~ he might hear usss~~" Nishinoya spoke between moans. Yaku places a kiss on his forehead

"It was your idea to have sex tonight wasn't it?"

Another knock.

"Yakkun you okay?" Kuroo asks again.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just accidentally dropped my suitcase on my foot."

"Okay, just don't injure your foot again. Go to sleep early we have to leave first thing tomorrow."

"Yeah yeah, Goodnight," Yaku pulls his fingers out and takes off his shirt.  
"Sorry to keep you waiting, baby."

"Just put in it already. I still have to head back to the Inn."

"Not quite yet. I wanna see how long you can go~" Yaku pulls out a oblong vibrator from the bag and has Noya suck on it again. He aligns the toy against Nishinoya's entrance and slowly pushes it in.

"It's in, baby." Yaku turns it on to the lowest setting, sending a pleasant shiver up Noya's spine. Yaku pushes it in and out with Noya moaning like it's the last time he's going to be fucked.

"Mmooorii~" He turns the setting up higher. "aH FFfuuuuckk~~ C-cumming~~" Nishinoya closes his mouth to repress his voice.

"Already? But I haven't gotten to have fun yet." Yaku whines. Nishinoya latches onto Yaku and pulls their faces close together.

"T-take it out..."

"Why?"

"I want you. Not this thing." Yaku's eyes widen in shock, but quickly goes back to his usual calm and relaxed expression. He reaches to the bag and pulls out a condom, but is shocked to see Noya's hand on his wrist.

"Noya what are you doing?"

"We...we don't need it."

"You're really something else." Yaku sighs as he puts the small square back down. He turns off and pulls the toy down. As soon as Yaku puts himself in, Nishinoya comes with a loud moan.

"Couldn't handle it anymore huh?"

"Shut up, you didn't get any special treatment tonight...and don't move yet. It still feels weird."

"O-okay..." They stay silent and still, basically cuddling before Noya breaks the silence.

"You can move now..."

"Um...sure thing..." Yaku nervously mumbles.

"Were you...about to go soft?"

"Wh- no..." Yaku says before his ear gets pinched

"Don't lie to me, I can feel it y'know," Nishinoya chuckles before Yaku slams into him.

"aH FFfuuuuckk~"

"That's what you get, darling~"

"Just go...F-faster please~" Yaku does as he's told. Nishinoya's quiet moans become louder with each thrust.

"Damn...even with all the prepping and playing I did to your hole, you're still- ngh- so tight~" Yaku breaths out. Noya couldn't respond, even if he wanted to, the feeling was just so amazing, he couldn't bare it.

"Y-yaku~ I'm close..." Noya manages to say.

"Me too, fuck..."

"Yaku~ Yaku~ Fuck I'm so close I wanna cum so much right now~" The top is obviously turned on by the sound of his boyfriend moaning out his first name so he starts to thrust as fast as he possibly can.

"You can...inside...do it inside~" Noya mumbles between the pants and moans.

"You- ngh~ You sure? I don't want to mess up your stomach..."

"Please, Yaku...fill me up~"

"Damn it you're so fucking cute." Nishinoya continues yelling out for his boyfriend until they're at their high.

"Cum for me, Yuu."

"YAKU~" Noya yells out while they ride out their orgasms. The white fluid covers their chests and the sheets as Yaku plops down next to him.

"D-damn...that was so amazing..." Yaku mumbles.

"Must. Sleep. Now." Noya turns and covers himself with the blanket.

"OI, YUU! We needa clean up! You needa go back to the Inn! Oh god can you walk? Do your legs hurt?"

"So tired..." he mumbles in response.

"He's gonna wake up soon, we can worry later." Yaku get under the sheets and cuddles with his junior.

A few hours pass and Nishinoya finally wakes up. he reaches for his phone on the sidetable and turns on the screen.

"SHIT IT'S 2 AM- CHIKARA'S GONNA KILL ME," Noya whisper-yells as he sits up. He looks to his lower side to see his boyfriend peacefully sleeping in all his glory. Blood started to rush down to his lower half. Nishinoya looked down, and back at Yaku.   
"I guess it wouldn't hurt him..." He mumbled as he slowly uncovered their bodies from the thin sheets, and proceeded so pull Yaku's boxers. Noya almost popped a blood vessel upon seeing Yaku's bare umm...behind...He reached over his partner and snatched the small bottle of lube and poured some on his fingers, then spread is around Yaku's pink hole.

"Yuu, what are you doing here still...it's 2..." The sound of Yaku's voice startles Nishinoya, and the weird feeling on Yaku's ass startles him.  
"GET YOUR FINGERS AWAY FROM MY ASS YOU- DUMBASS!"

"Please?" Noya pouts.

"No, hurry up and leave before your coach kills you." Yaku pulls the blanket over his body again.

"So you just expected to fuck me, then have me leave..." Noya pouts.

"Yuu...it's not like that." Nishinoya quickly lays on top of Yaku and kisses him.

"I'm kidding baby, now let me fuck you so hard that you can't move your legs in the morning~"

"What about YOUR legs?"

"Don't worry. It's just my hips that hurt now."

"Well don't stop halfway through you idiot got it?"

"Yeah I know."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

"Ngh~ Yuu I'm cumming~!"

"Damn, Yaku~ I really messed up...your pretty face now did I?"

"Yuu~!" Yaku cried out as he spilled on both of them.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

"It's 4am...if you don't leave we're both getting in trouble...Yuu are you listening?" Yaku stared at his screen.

"Mhm..."

"Yuu get up. YUU!" Yaku yelled as he kicked Nishinoya in the back.

"OW! Watch it my back hurts like hell..."

"Hurry up, I don't want to get expelled months before I graduate so hurry up..." A silence fell upon them, and it had a melancholic vibe. Yaku turned his body towards Noya, who was sitting upright on the side of the bed.  
"Yuu, is everything alright," There was no response. Just silence, but it was broken by a quiet sniffle.   
"Tell me whats wrong, Yuu..." Yaku says as he gets up and hugs his boyfriend from behind.

"Should we break up?"

"Yuu, where's this coming from?"

"Just the fact that...we don't see each other often. You'll be going off to university, probably somewhere far away. I don't think I can take not seeing you for so long again..."

"Nishinoya Yuu. Why the hell would we break up? So what if we don't see each other in person alot? I love you alot, and you know that. That's enough of a reason for us to stay together." Yaku moves himself onto Noya's lap and clings onto his body, laying his head on his shoulder. A few minutes pass by of them embracing each other, savoring each second of it.  
"Y'know, I've been looking at schools near Miyagi...you're not the only one who doesn't like our distance...I'm just scared of being so far from home."

"Then you don't have to! I can move to Tokyo after I graduate."

"Nah, I wouldn't want you to leave your home. Besides Tokyo is a busy place, knowing you...you're gonna get lost."

"Speaking of lost, we lost track of time. I gotta leave now."

"Shit you're right...well cya I guess." Yaku whines as he gets of Noya's lap.

"Since the game season is over...we'll have more free time to see each other so at least something good happened out of all of this."

"You're right..oh! Are you gonna shower before you leave?"

"Nah, I can just wash up in the morning before I leave."

"Call me in the morning, I wanna see if you get in trouble." Yaku giggled.

"Yeah yeah shut up, I love you too. Cya." Noya waved before he left the room.

"Yeah...see you..." Yaku couldn't help but cry as soon as the door closed. He was all alone again and who knows how long the gap will be before they see each other again. He sobbed into the pillow before he grew tired and eventually fell asleep.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
The sun rose at 7 am, so did all of team Karasuno. It was silent, a peaceful bliss, but that quickly ended.  
"NISHINOYA YUU! YOU SAID YOU'D BE BACK A WHILE AGO!" Daichi's voice made it seem like the building was shaking.

"Yeah, Yeah I know...they had me stay in for a while and I accidently crashed at their place, but I'm here now!" Noya nervously laughed.

"You came back at 5 am...plus you have Nekoma sweatpants on." Suga pointed out. The room was filled with the laughter of the other second years, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi snickers, Asahi embrassed for Noya, and Kageyama explaining to Hinata why they're laughing.

"Well...maybe my cousin went to Nekoma and handed these down to me-"

"Shut up we all know you slept with Morisuke-san last night." Chikara cut him off.

"NO I DID NOT!" As soon as he said that, his phone rang.

"RYU QUICK GRAB HIS PHONE!" Kinoshita yelled. Tanaka ran towards Nishinoya and successfully snatched the phone from his possession.

"oOOooo it's Morisuke-kun~" Tanaka giggled.

"Well don't just laugh, answer it already." Suga stated.

"RYU I SWEAR TO GOD!"

"Nonono. This is your punishment." Chikara said as he held Nishinoya's arms behind his back to restrain him. Tanaka clicked the green button and put it on speaker. Everyone's eyes were on Tanaka and the phone, all of their ears were focused on hearing Yaku's voice.

"Hey, Yuu? Um...you left the bag in the room. Do you want me to keep it?"

"Um...sorry I forgot. What was in the bag again?" Tanaka said, impersonating Noya.

"How did you forget? It's the damn vibrator and shit. I'm not bringing this home with me so it's either you come and get it before you leave or I'm throwing it away." Yaku grumbles and Tanaka hangs up. Everyone's heads turn back to the small libero, his face red and embrassed.

"Okay...maybe I did have sex with Yaku..." Nishinoya mumbled as the room rumbled at the sound of everyone yelling. Nishinoya made sure to call Yaku and apologize, and Yaku laughed the entire call.


	11. One Last Night ~KageHina~ Slight Angst/Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know if i was referencing Hamilton or Ariana Grande-

Hinata and Kageyama slowly walked through the night, on their way to Hinata's house. Not a single noise came from either of them. The next morning Hinata would head off to Brazil, leave Kageyama alone in Japan. Hinata tugged on the edge of Kageyama's jacket and slid his body next to his. Once they arrived at Hinata's house, the orange haired boy fiddle with his keys as he opened the door. They hoped that the melancholic atmosphere would leave once they entered the bedroom. Hinata allowed Kageyama to shower first while he tidied up his room. He stumbled upon an old photo of their team when they were first years, his eyes started to sting and he felt the tears welling up. He took a deep breath, hiding everything to not make his boyfriend worry. He sat with his knees to his chest on the bedside, waiting for the ravenette to finish his shower. After a few minutes or so, the noise of the water running stopped.Kageyama came out of the bathroom, the hot steam escaping from behind him, a single white towel wrapped around his waist. Hinata looked up, but the sadness was too unbearable for him to be turned on at that moment. Kageyama noticed the dullness in Hinata's eyes.

"Are you sure you're up for it tonight?" Kageyama squatted down in front of Hinata.

"We won't be able to do it for months, of course I want to."

"Then get that sad look off your face."

"HOW CAN I? I'M GONNA BE LEAVING YOU ALL ALONE? AREN'T YOU MAD? OR AT LEAST A BIT ANXIOUS?" Hinata finally snapped, all of his feelings started to pour out. Kageyama looked away and chuckled. "What's so funny, Bakageyama?"

"It's funny how you worry more about me than you worry about yourself. Hinata, of course I'm worried. Of course I'm anxious. You'll be on your own again. Heck, I'm even worried that you're gonna get lost. I love you, Hinata, and it hurts that I can't go with you, but I know you'll do great." Kageyama embraced Hinata'ssmall figure and cried into his shoulder. Hinata started crying with the knowledge that this will be one of the last times they can hug like this for awhile. Hinata looked at his clock; 10:23 pm, they better get started. The orange-haired bottom started to softly kiss the neck of the ravenette boy. Kageyama quickly took notice of the mood change and carried Hinata onto the bed.

"Up for it now?" Kageyama smirked at the smaller boy below him.

"Just fuck me already, Tobio. I wanna sleep early." Hinata mumbled. Kageyama tilted his head to the side and started to kiss Hinata.

"Don't worry, I'll get to it soon~" Kageyama grabbed the small square of foil off of the nightstand, when he was stopped by Hinata's petite hand.

"We don't need it." Hinata firmly stated.

"What a dirty boy~" Kageyama quickly put down the condom and put Hinata on his lap.

"WAIT WAIT- KAGEYAMA I DIDN'T SHOWER!"

"Forget it. We gotta do this quickly, right? We have no time to shower then~"

"Then you better clean me properly after this."

"Don't worry I will. Because you won't be able to move after this."

"BAKAGEYAMA I HAVE A FLIGHT IN THE MORNING."

"Then we better get started~" Kageyama swiftly pulled Hinata's boxers down and aligned the tip with his entrance.

"Not gonna loosen me up? Naughty Tobio~"

"Well you seem to enjoy it whenever we're in a rush, and you seem loose enough already."

"Don't hurt me too bad then~"

"Enough of this talk let's get to it." Kageyama roughly pulled Hinata by the hips and entered him. The sunshine boy let out a loud gasp upon Kageyama's entering.

"F-fuck~ Kage..." Kageyama started to speed up at an alarming pace. The sound of Hinata's moans and screams bounced off the walls. Kageyama occasionally letting out grunts and sighs, enjoying the sounds of Hinata and Hinata only.

"Hinata I'm close~ Can I...inside?"  
Kageyama managed to say.

"Please~ Inside...Kageyama...Fill me up inside, Tobio~"

They came at the same time. Hinata finishing with a loud moan and spilling on both of their chests. Kageyama buried his face into the crook Hinata's neck and let out a loud breath, finishing inside of Hinata. Kageyama pulled out and brought Hinata down onto the bed with him. They brought the thin blanket over their tired bodies and cuddled together until they drifted into sleep.


	12. Brazil Fling ~OiHina~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowie arent i generous with the smut

"Ya know, Tobio-chan is gonna get mad if he finds out." Oikawa chuckled as he took off his shirt.

"It's fine. If we keep quiet about it he'll never find out, and besides, I've always wanted to sleep with you since high school." Hinata replied and he impatiently sat on the bed.

"That wasn't that long ago, Chibi-chan~"

"Shut up. This is for one night and one night only so don't think I'm in love with you." Hinata puffed his chest up. Oikawa jumped onto the bed and turned off the lamp on the nightstand.

"Let's get this show started, Chibi-chan~" He nibbled at the redhead's right ear. The senpai pinned the younger boy against the small bed.

"Greedy, Oikawa-senpai~" Hinata chuckled as he lifted his chin.

"You'll be begging soon enough, darling~" Oikawa kneeled on top of Hinata and started running his hands down the side of his built and sun tanned sides. He wrapped his hands around his waists and inserted his thumbs into the redhead's shorts and boxers, taking them off with one swift motion. Hinata's erection quickly sprung up from his shorts, already dripping with precum. Oikawa was taken back at how big Hinata actually was. He took out his own dick and compared the sizes of the two.

"Just as I figured...You're bigger..." Oikawa mumbled.

"Yours is still pretty big, Oikawa-senpai..." Hinata blushed and averted his eyes.

"Yeah, but yours will probably feel better in me~"

"WOAH WAIT WAIT A MINUTE," Hinata quickly got up out of shock.  
"Y-YOU WANT ME TO TOP?"

"Are you not okay with it?" Oikawa tilted his head.

"It's just that...I always bottom so I'm not sure how to do it."

"Don't worry," Oikawa pushed Hinata back onto the bed and aligned his hole with Hinata's member.  
"I'll just ride you~" Oikawa winked. Hinata was speechless. His senpai, a rival, The Grand King was about to take in all of Hinata's 9 inches. Oikawa started lowering himself onto Hinata. The massive amount of pleasure sent the redhead over the edge and he grabbed Oikawa's waist and slammed into him. Hinata let out a quiet grunt and Oikawa gasped at the unexpected action that was taken.

"Fuck...did I hurt you?"Hinata mumbled.

"N-no...It felt really good...Start moving" Oikawa pleaded. Hinata obeyed his senpai's order, he started to rock his hips at a slow pace, and sped up once Oikawa's moans started to quiet down. Hinata thrusted up every now and then to get a louder moan out of Oikawa's mouth. The tangerine's mind was totally blurred by the waves of stimulation and friction that was shared between the two. Hinata slowly sat up and wrapped his arms around Oikawa's slimmer body. A knot started to form in the king's stomach, a sign that he was close. He bit into Hinata's shoulder to muffle his moans.

"Stop biting, I don't want you to leave a mark." Oikawa listened and pulled his mouth away, leaving a string of saliva connected.

"Shoyo-kun~ Fuck harder~" Oikawa moaned as he dug his nails into the more built body.

"I'm close too.." Hinata replied. The voume of the grunts and moans got louder with every thrust. Their actions started to get sloppy and their hearts started beating faster. They both finished with a loud moan. Hinata spilled inside of Oikawa first, then Oikawa spilled onto their chests and the sheets.

"You...can...pull out...now..." Oikawa panted between breaths.

"S-sorry..." Hinata exited and dropped back onto the bed, bring Oikawa back down with him. He automatically fell asleep, holding Oikawa in his arms, not caring about the sticky mess on their lower halves.

* * *

  
The next morning Hinata woke up alone in the bed. He grabbed his phone to check the time. 9 AM. He overslept, but Oikawa's message calmed him down.

"had fun last night Shoyo-kun ;) we should do that again. I took liberty of cleaning when I woke up no need to thank me. also check your neck ^3^" Hinata sprung out of bed and into the bathroom in front of the mirror. A red mark on his neck slowly turning darker was left on the right side of his neck.

"Damn you, Tooru Oikawa." Hinata Shoyo chuckled.


	13. Don't You Ever Feel Like Flying ~KageHina~ Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Attempt at Suicide
> 
> yes they are aged up.

Hinata sat on the floor on his room as he cried. His back laying on the bedside and his knees to his chest. The moonlight from the balcony door shined through and onto Hinata and all his despair. It's like all of the negative feelings he hadn't felt in months finally caught up to him which sent him crashing down. It was already 2:37 AM, this could just count as sad boi hours, but it was never like this for Hinata. Sad boi hours to him was just sad songs blasting into his ears while he laid on the bed thinking about all his high school memories. The pressure of being in college and a pro-volleyball player was dropped onto him all of a sudden earlier that night without a reason why or how. What's worse is that he wasn't at his own house, he was at rented penthouse with his old classmates Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Yachi, and Kageyama for a reunion. He looked at the contacts on his phone and scrolled to the 'K' names, he tapped on Kageyama's name and his thumb hovered over the green phone icon. He was hesitant to call him for some odd reason, but he knew if anyone who was awake at this time, it would be Kageyama. The green icon was tapped and he quickly put the phone up to his ear.

"It's almost three am. What do you want?" Kageyama's tired voice rung out. Air was clogged in Hinata's throat. He couldn't speak, and if he did he was just start crying even more. "Oi, are you there, stupid?" Kageyama called out again, and Hinata stayed quiet. "I'm going over to your room to check up on you." he hung up right after. Our damsel in distress waiting patiently for his prince to arrive. Luckily enough he did in less than a minute, but it felt like an eternity. Kageyama was shocked to see Hinata crying on the ground. Now, Hinata crying was nothing new, but when he did it was loud and had lots of expression, this was completely different from what he had seen before. He quickly bent down to comfort his best friend and placed the tiny one's head onto his shoulder. Kageyama patted the orange floof down and ran his hand to the back of his head every now and then."Do you want a drink?" Hinata nodded, still scared of speaking. "Do you care what I get you?" Hinata shook his head in response. Kageyama carefully took Hinata off of him and got up. "I'll be back in a bit. Don't do anything stupid." He walked to their temporarily shared kitchen and brought out two wine glasses. 'This might raise his spirits a bit.' He thought as he filled both of the glasses up halfway. Hinata looked up when he heard Kageyama's footsteps walking back to the room. Kageyama handed one glass over to the ball on the ground as he took a sip from his own. Hinata swirled the grape juice around for a bit, and then took a sip, and then another, then a huge gulp which startled the heck out of Kageyama. "OI DON'T DRINK TOO MUCH" He whisper shouted and snatched the glass away from the smaller hand.

After two more glasses, Hinata was already back to his normal self, somewhat. He blabbed on about volleyball and how he loves his teammates and how great spiking felt even after all these years, but with a hiccup, giggle, and a slurred accent here and there.

"Hey, Kageyama?" Hinata asked as he got up and walked over to the balcony. This quickly grabbed Kageyama's attention as he followed him. He stood in front of the metal railing that separated him and the mildly busy streets below. 

"Boke, what are you doing?" Kageyama lifted his hand. Hinata slowly put one foot on top of the railing, and the second foot followed. Hinata Shoyo stood taller than Kageyama with streams of tears falling down his face.

"Don't you ever feeling like flying?"

"HINATA WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Kageyama quickly reached out his hand to grab Hinata by the wrist. He pulled the sad drunk down from the metal, his weight immediately fell onto Kageyama which sent them both crashing down onto the floor. After a few seconds of letting the mild pain settle down, Kageyama pushes the smaller body off of him. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"I was thinking that if i fell down, all of my feelings will go down with me and I wouldn't have to feel like this again." Hinata mumbled. 

"So you weren't thinking at all." Kageyama Scoffed.

"I was, I swear!" Hinata objects his previous statement. 

"Idiot, falling from the sky won't do anyone good."

"Well...have you tried?"

"OF COURSE I HAVEN'T!"

"Why?" A dumb look found its way onto the smaller boy's face. 

"Are you actually stupid? Like, actually? I'm not putting my life on the line because I got emotions mixed with alcohol. Besides, since you're drunk you'll forget about this and I'll have to be the one carrying the weight." A silence fell upon them. They both sat up against the wall and gazed at the sight before them. The gentle sounds of cars passing by, the cold of the nightly breeze, and the moonlight that lit up everything around. Kageyama glanced at Hinata, capturing all of his beauty. The shine from the moon and the city lights was just enough to enhance Hinata's gorgeous appearance. Hinata was thinking about what he just did. That he could've died when he had such bright future ahead of him. His own thoughts slowly and silently broke him down. Kageyama couldn't know what was going on in his friend's head at the time. So he took a deep breath and decided to speak, knowing it will break the silence. 

"Look, I'm sorry Hin-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Hinata stood up as he shouted. His loud voice startling Kageyama once again. "YOU DID NOTHING WRONG! I"M THE ONE WHO ALMOST JUMPED, I'M THE ONE WHO ALMOST DIED, THE ONE WHO CALLED YOU, IT WAS ALL ME! IT'S ALL _MY FAULT,_ ANDNOONEELSES!" Hinata opened his eyes to see Kageyama's scared expression. At that moment he realized many things; that we was crying, the he made Kageyama scared and worried, that he was never drunk and just tired. " Kageyama I-" The familiar feeling of air clogging his throat came back to him as he reached out for Kageyama's embrace once more. He quickly got up from the floor and held Hinata close to him. "Kageyama I'm so sorry..." Hinata cried out. 

"Shhh it's okay, I'm here..."

"Kageyama, please help me. I don't understand my feelings at all, I don't know what I'm doing, I thought I was doing fine just going with everything."

"You've just hit a wall, you'll get back up in no time."

"Will you be by my side til then?"

"Even if you're across the world."

The next morning Kageyama woke up before Hinata, but later then the other three. 

"Good morning Kageyama-kun!" Yachi greets him with a smile and cup of coffee. 

"Breakfast is ready if you're ready." Yamaguchi looked behind him with a very tired Tsukishima clinging onto him. 

"Did you wake up Hinata?" Yachi asked.

"No. I'm letting him sleep."

"Did anything happen last night?" Yamaguchi added to the conversation.

"No, not really..."

"Did you two finally hook up?" Yachi gasped and covered her mouth.

"NO WE DID NOT!" Kageyama stood up from his seat.

"Then why is Hinata in your shirt and walking out of your room?" Yamaguchi smirked. Kageyama turned his body to look behind to find out Yamaguchi wasn't bluffing. 

"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH-" The kitchen erupted with laughter. Kageyama chuckled along knowing things were normal for now. Even if it happens again, that Hinata had him, and that he had Hinata. Ever since High school they relied on each other, and nothing would ever change that. 


	14. Flowers of Winter ~KuroKen~ Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet ending

The buzz of my morning alarm broke me away from the terrifying dream that kept me captive for a few hours. I sat up and tried to figure out what my dream could've meant. Scanning my bed, the petals of Yellow Carnations and Cyclamen laid there from last night that I never bothered to clean up. My head was pounding, guessing it came from the shock of waking up so abruptly. As I was brushing my teeth, I looked at the blood stains on the collar of my shirt through the mirror. I didn't think much of it and continued getting ready. As I put on my shoes I caught a glance of the calendar. January 7th, it had been a month since I was diagnosed with Hanahaki. It just became a part of my lifestyle, but I stopped going to volleyball practice in fear of someone finding out. Opening the door to the outside world greeted me with my best friend Kuroo, the reason why I have hanahaki, but I know I can't blame him. It's my fault for being in love with someone who I don't have a single chance with. Kuroo was athletic, smart, and fun to hang out with. Anyone who walked his path would fall in love with him in a blink of an eye, I fell victim of his enchanting existence. Just looking at him at my doorway made my lungs hurt. Since it's has only been a month, coughing in front of anyone hadn't been an issue. I'd only did when I thought of him romantically, so I distracted myself until I was home. Plus side of leaving volleyball temporarily was that I didn't get to see him. 

"Ready to go?" Kuroo's voice reached out to me. I nodded, worrying that blood or flowers would come out if I opened my mouth. As we walked down the familiar sidewalk, my mind was blank and my eyes on my shoes. "So, when are you coming back to practice?" Kuroo broke the silence. 

"Once it gets warmer I guess, the gym gets too cold and when we go outside it's too cold still. I don't want to get sick."

 _'What a shit excuse.'_ I regret the words that came out of my mouth right after.

"Can you at least visit and watch today? Everyone misses you." Kuroo's begging voice stab my chest as soon as fall into the air. 

_'As long as I distract myself I'll be fine.'_

"Is Kenma still there." My head popped up as he started to chuckle. God, why did I get blessed with such a dork.

"Yeah I'll go." Kuroo's eyes light up with success. Seeing him happy is my greatest weakness. 

* * *

The school day flies by, making me forget the plans I agreed to after school. I was close to walking through the school's gates when a voice called out to me.

"Kenma-san!" I turn my head around to see Lev chasing after me. I stop myself and give my full attention to him as he continues to run towards me. Once he was in front of me he stops to catch a breath. "Kuroo-san...told me...to look for you..." He paused between words to catch his breath.

"Yeah I know." 

"Then why were you going home?" Silence fell upon us like the snowflakes that fell from the sky. "Never mind that! We have to go or Yaku-san will kill me again!" The next thing I know is that Lev's giant hand is on my smaller wrist and we're running to the clubroom. 

We arrive at the clubroom and Lev pushes the door open at full strength. The metal door bangs against the wall and bounces back a bit, alerting everyone. 

"I found Kenma!" Lev shouts. Everyone starts swarming around me and talking all at once. It startles me, but I miss the volume.

"Everyone give Kenma some room and get to the gym!" Yaku spreads his arms out in front of me as a guard.

"You're more of a captain than Kuroo." Kai laughs as walks out he the room, Kuroo pushing him. In a short amount of time, Yaku and I are the only ones in the room. 

"Kenma, why are you taking a break?" Yaku asks.

"I don't want to get sick." I lie again.

"No, the REAL reason. You always get sick, you don't care if you do. So why?"

"Yaku, I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Did something happen? Did we do something? Did I do something..." Yaku's voice shook as he looked down in disappointment.

"Yaku, wait no it wasn't..." I sighed.

"It just hurts to know that our setter isn't well. Makes me feel like I failed as a senpai, y'know?" Yaku laughs, trying to lighten up the mood.

"I don't know how to put this." As soon as I say those words, the door opens, revealing Kuroo behind it.

"Kenma you okay?" Kuroo peaks his head into the roon.

_'No...no. NO! I'M NOT-'_

"Yeah I'm good."

"Then hurry up!" Kuroo shouts as he closes the door. My chest start to feel tight, something pulls at my throat, and I couldn't hold it. I cover my mouth with my hand and start coughing. Blood drips down from my hand, alarming Yaku.

"Kenma? You okay?" He gets up and rubs my back, I can tell he's panicking, but I continue coughing. I lift my other hand for more coverage. The first yellow petal falls out of my hand.

Yaku's POV

As I stand behind Kenma, I can still see the blood ooze out of his hands and onto his light brown uniform pants. Then a small yellow paperweight flies onto his lap. 

_'Kenma has hanahaki?'_

"Yaku I'm-" Another cough. "sorry. I-" He keeps coughing in between words.

"Kenma it's fine, it's fine. Just calm down first." I look at his lap, small tear stains start to cover his pants along with the blood. 

After a few minutes, I'm back to sitting next to him. 

"Since when?"

"Since last month."

"What kind of flowers?"

"Yellow carnations and Cyclamen petals."

"Cyclamen? I usually hear about carnations but never Cyclamen. What does it symbolize?"

"Separation..."

"It's because..."

"He's graduating this year, moving away." A Silence appeared between them. 

"Kenma I-"

"I don't need pity I'm fine. Just...just don't tell Kuroo..."

"Kenma you're not fine. You need to tell him."

"But if I do, there's a chance of me dying right there and then."

"So you want to suffer longer? Until you're coughing every second of your life? What if he starts dating? You're gonna suffer either way, but...what if he returns your feelings."

"It could be out of pity, if it is then I'll continue to suffer so what's the point."

"The point is that I want you to live, WE want you to live, HE wants you to live. That's the point." He looks down to the side, hiding his face away from me. "Kenma, go home." He looks at me and nods. 

Kenma's POV

Even though it's 4 pm, the sky is completely dark. One of the many signs to remind you "it's wintertime". All the trees are dead, not a single sign of plant life, besides the petals of Yellow and Pink growing inside me. 

"Kenma!" 

"Kuroo?" I turn around to see him running after me. We both stop underneath a lamppost as it shines a yellow-orange light down onto us. 

"I saw you walking home from the window. What happened?"

"I...don't feel well still. It was a bad idea for me to go."

"You haven't been to practice for two weeks. And played for a total of 45 minutes the last time you went."

"It's none of your business, Kuroo." Kuroo's eyes widen and a blush spreads across his face. "What is it?"

"Are you and...Yaku" He points up in fear and shock.

"NO ARE YOU STU-" I swat my hand at him until the familiar tightness overwhelms my chest again. I was on my knees on the snowy ground coughing.

_'shit shit...no why now I-'_

"Kenma?!" Kuroo squats down to my level. I was too weak, I needed my arms to support me, but I needed my hands to cover my mouth. "Kenma...you don't have to hide it...I know you...have."

"What...are you talk...ing a...bout." I continue to cough between my words again.

"Kenma, there's blood on your pants, and I saw the petals in the trash. They were never there until today, you weren't here until today either. I know you have hanahaki."

"It's not...me. I just...have a sore throat..."

"You can't get through a single sentence without coughing. Kenma just tell me who it is, or you'll have to get surgery. You can get rid of that person forever and you can continue living your life normally."

"KUROO YOU...MORON!" The petals fall and blood out of my mouth along with words.

"Kenma I'm trying to help you..."

"I CAN'T GET RID OF HIM! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HIM! BECAUSE IT'S YOU!" I look up to see his face in disbelief. 

"Kenma why..."

"Kuroo...I...Love you...Since I...confessed, you probably...won't accept my...feelings which...means I'm gonna die... so thank...you...for always...being there for...me." Kenma smiled at Kuroo who was taken back. 

"BUT I STILL WANT TO BE THERE FOR YOU! KENMA I LOVE YOU TOO! THIS ISN'T OUT OF PITY! THERE'S A GOOD CHANCE IF WE STAYED FRIENDS THAT WE'LL GO OUR SEPARATE WAYS! SO KENMA KOZUME. BE MY BOYFRIEND!" Kuroo pulled my body close to his. I embraced the warmth and love under the shining light. The tears streamed down my face, making me colder, I didn't care, it was warm. The flowers we gone, it finally felt like Winter.


	15. A Little Lesson ~TsukkiHina~ Omegaverse Smut (Read Beginning Notes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima's alpha instincts get to him and it puts Hinata in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hinata consents before it's too late
> 
> This is might trigger some of you so please skip this chapter. the characters are aged up.

"UGH WHY IS HEALTH CLASS SO HARD!" The omega Hinata complained to his fellow third years.

"Well at least this stuff is important for a volleyball player!" Yachi exclaimed.

"I hate being an omega! I hate getting my heat! I hate living like something bad could happen to any second!" Hinata continued to whine.

"Shut up and just learn, health class is easier than any other class." Kageyama bonked Hinata's head.

"Well Hinata _does_ have a point. Being an omega isn't easy. I mean- life isn't easy. But then again bad things could happen to anyone at anytime too, it's just that it's riskier for omegas, and-"

"Yamaguchi you're spiraling." Tsukishima cut Yamaguchi off from his tangent.

"S-sorry, Tsukki..." Yamaguchi looked down, then back up to Tsukishima who was looking away from everyone else, like he was in his own world. "Tsukki, you're awfully quiet today..." Yamaguchi's words grabbed Tsukishima away from his thoughts.

"Aren't I quiet everyday?" Tsukishima tried to recover himself.

"Well, it's more like, you insult Kageyama and Hinata whenever you get the chance, and there's been so many, but you haven't said anything at all."

"Sorry I'm just focusing on something else..." Tsukishima's focus unconsciously turned back to Hinata. Their voices echoed through the breezy night, but Hinata's was the loudest. The boy's higher pitched voice kept piercing Tsukishima's ears, he tried to keep himself from going crazy.

"Wait so you _DON'T_ know about reproduction?" Yachi asked, which made Tsukishima focus towards Hinata 10x more. He hated to admit how much he actually liked Hinata. Sure he was annoying and dumb, but his small stature, slightly more feminine voice than the rest, and God, those wide eyes. Those innocent looking eyes could make anyone fall to their knees upon eye contact with the orange haired beauty. Most of all, he was an omega. Hinata still irritated the fuck out of Tsukishima, but how could he stay mad when he looked like _THAT_. Pure beauty. Hinata opened his mouth to respond.

"Uh well... all I know is...there's a process..." Hinata looked down, embarrassed. Tsukishima's eyes widened. This was a chance to hook up with Hinata. 

"We could study at my house tonight." Tsukishima blurted out, then regretting it instantly. All the attention is turned towards him. 

"What's with the offer, Saltyshima?" Hinata giggled.

"I just don't want you to fail. We have that practice match this week and I don't want you to be benched. If we lose then everyone gets sad and it pisses me off." Tsukishima grumbled.

"Sorry, I can't tonight Tsukishima..." Yachi nervously chuckled.

"I don't want to." Kageyama scoffed.

"I have to practice with Shimada-sensei after this." Yamaguchi rubbed his neck.

"Ew I don't want to be alone with Tsukishima!" Hinata whined.

"Well you don't want to be benched either, right?" Tsukishima raised an eyebrow.

"I...guess you're right..." Hinata mumbled. They all went their separate a bit after, leaving Tsukishima and Hinata walking to the taller one's house. Once they arrived, Tsukishima unlocked the door and called out for his mom or brother, no response. _Perfect_. Tsukishima led Hinata to his room and threw a towel at him.

"Go shower. I don't want your disgusting germs on my futon." 

"I...don't have any extra clothes..." Hinata shyly hugged the towel close to his chest. After a bit of digging in his closet, Tsukishima gave Hinata some of his old clothes from the previous year. They were too small for Tsukishima, and a bit too big for Hinata. "Thank you!" Hinata bowed and ran to the bathroom. When the coast was clear, Tsukishima plopped onto the floor thinking about everything he just did. Heck, he doesn't even know if they'll go that far. He knows Hinata is dumb, but not _that_ stupid. Tsukishima tidied up his room once he calmed down, but it was to no use. Hinata came into the room wearing Tsukishima's bigger clothes. Fuck, what a sight to see. Tsukishima looked away, slightly blushing. His heart and mind were racing, he tried to keep the blood from rushing down there too.

"L-let's start working now!" The words scrambled out of Tsukishima's mouth. Hinata nodded back in response and sat down on the futon. Tsukishima's heart was almost pounding out of his chest at this point. He could barely hear anything but the sound of his heart racing in his ears. He just stared at the small omega across from him. His mind was somewhere else though. Hinata was working and not really paying attention to Tsukishima or the surroundings around him. 

Hinata's POV

Everything was fine. I was doing my work with Tsukishima supervising me. Over a small amount of time though, my heart started racing and breathing got faster. I clenched my shirt as my head started to ache. I reached for my bag and tried to grab my medicine.

"What's wrong?" Tsukishima's voice startled the crap out of me. I didn't know what to say. If I told him something bad might happen. "Hinata-" The next thing I knew is that Tsukishima's bigger hands were wrapped around my wrists. "Are you in heat?" Those words made me panic even more to the point where my heart was about to burst. Shitshitshitshitshit what do I do? "You're scent is getting stronger by the second..." Tsukishima's face moved to the space between my shoulder and neck, and I lost it. I moved back which was no use. My back hit with ground with minimal force. He hovered over me, his hands still on my wrists. I was more vulnerable than ever in this position. I closed my eyes, knowing the fact that I'm screwed.

"Tsukishima please don't..." My voice broke out. My eyes were still shut tight. I didn't want to see him or the expression he wore on his face. Fear overtook me and I lifted my arms up to the best of my ability. "Tsukishima let go!" I shouted, but not too loud. I felt something gently pass over my shaft. I close my mouth to conceal the sound that might come out. "Tsukishima...don't..." One of his hands wander down to my hip as the other one continues to keep my wrists still. A chill speeds down my spine when I feel his free hand cup my crotch. "TSUKISHIMA STOP PLEASE!" It was too much for me. He might be enjoying it, but I don't feel good at all.

"Sorry, Hinata. I can't" I feel his head go back to the crook of my neck and shoulder. His lips feel disgustingly good on my neck and I hate it. I don't want this at all, but I can't stop him. He's stronger than me and he's an alpha. I'm just a small omega in heat. I really fucked up now. "You said you don't know how reproduction works? I'll teach you." Tsukishima's voice rang in my ears. My eyes finally open to see him sitting up, but still trapping me. I wish I didn't open my eyes. The sight I saw was unbearable. He proceeded to take off his pants and lifted my left leg. "You're so pretty~ I've never complimented you have I? Oh well, this will be a night to remember." Tsukishima's smirk was planted into my mind, a sight that will never leave for as long as I live. I frantically move my legs, trying to free myself again, but his grip gets tighter. "It's not good to move so much during your heat, my darling~" Oh great, he was using pet names now. I close my eyes again once I see him start to take off his boxers. I can hear his breathing start to quicken. Before I know it, he tugs off both my pants and boxers as well. I feel my lower half spring up, and I know for a fact he's enjoyed the sight. _So_ _disgusting_. My whole body starts to throb and it hurts like hell. I feel like dying. The pain is unbearable. I know that the medicine won't work as effectively now. I'm desperate at this point, I know what I have to do. I gently move my arms up, signaling him to let go, and he does so.

Tsukishima's POV

"Tsu-Tsukishima...please help me. It hurts too much, so much. Please make me feel better. Teach me." His arms reached out for me. It was like all my fantasies magically teleported into reality. 

"Yes, my sweet angel. I put my finger under his chin and gently lift up his head. I swiftly take off my shirt then his for extra comfort. I look down and spread some of his leaking precum onto my own fingers and insert one into his hole.

"TS-TSUKISHIMA!" He screams my name and claws my back. It starts to sting, but it kinda turned me on. I continue pumping for a while. At the end I was able to fit 3 fingers in him. I pull them out and kiss forehead. 

"I'm going in now."

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"I think so..."

"Just remember to pull out." I nod as I slowly start to enter. _Fuck_ , it felt like heaven. "Tsukishima~~ So good...M-more please~" Hinata cried out for me, who could've known this would happen. I continue to go in, but faster. We both take a small break before I started to move again. "Move. Now." Hinata's nails grabbed my back tighter with that demand.

"So greedy. Anything for you I guess." I start to move as fast as I could. His moans, screams, and breathing was on tempo with my thrusts. "What's wrong? You told me to move~" I tease the smaller one below me. His face was a pretty mess. All red, embarrassed, and cute as hell. I could tell he was enjoying it though. 

"aH~ AH~ C-CLOSSEE!" Hinata screamed out, leaving more scars and scratches on my back. The speed was incredible. I pulled out as soon as I felt it coming out. I grabbed my length along with his and started pumping until we were both satisfied.

Heavy breathing filled the room and we reflect on the event that just happened. 

"Hinata I'm- I'm so sorry for everything before we..." I didn't have enough courage to state the specifics.

"I'm glad we did this though. Thank you for helping me." His smile lit up the room and my heart tighten again.

"Just- It's nothing." He started to laugh.

"You're really cute when you're embarrassed."

It felt like 2 minutes, but it was really an hour until he finally left. I knew that was a once in a lifetime experience, but I can't help but wish for it again. 


	16. Slow Dancing in the Dark ~DaiSuga~ Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> giVVEE ME REASONSS WE SHOULD BE COMPLETTEEEE~
> 
> its basically 95% dialogue

In a few days, Karasuno High was going to have a celebration for their graduating third years during their last week of school. Daichi had only told Yui Michimiya about his cute crush on Suga and his plans to ask him out to the dance. 

"You should totally go for it! I see him glance at you _all the time_." Yui exclaims toward Daichi as they walked down the hallway.

"I would really love to, but I'm not sure if he-" Daichi gets cut off by the talkative Yui.

"Swings that way? Yeah that happens a lot, but Suga's an angel. He wouldn't care about your sexuality. Honestly if he rejects you, he'll be the one to comfort you. Sure it'll be awkward, but it's Suga. It's gonna be like nothing happened."

"And if he says yes?"

"Then you guys dance together, start dating, move in together after graduating, get married, and adopt a kid."

"THAT'S TOO FAR INTO THE FUTURE YUI!" Daichi's face is red with embarrassment.

"What's too far into the future?" Kiyoko crosses paths with the other two third years.

"Daichi's a wuss and is in love with Sugawara." Yui lifts her elbow onto Daichi's taller shoulder.

"O-oh. I see." Kiyoko stutters in surprise.

"Yuiiiiii!" Daichi calls out all flustered.

"What did you already tell him?" Kiyoko's focus shifts back to Michimiya.

"I told him to go for it. Worse case scenario is that he gets rejected, but they'll go together as friends. He has a whole week to ask him though."

"Daichi, don't go for it." Kiyoko says sternly.

"What!?" Daichi and Yui exclaim in sync. Her's louder and more shocked than his. 

"I saw a kid from class 2 talking with him and he held the flyer and a letter in the same hand. It's too risky." 

"B-but we don't know for sure, right?" Yui shrugs.

"Know about what?" Asahi joins in.

"Daichi's crush on Suga." The two girls sync up their words. Daichi crumbles onto the ground in pure distress. Asahi laughs which surprises the other three.

"Oh sorry, but I already knew..." He rubs his neck. Kiyoko slightly covers her face with the books and papers in her hands as Yui gasps and traps Asahi still.

"DAICHI TOLD YOU BEFORE US? WHEN DID YOU FIND OUT?? TELLL MEEE!!!" Yui furiously shook Asahi's body back and forth.

"YUIII STOOPPP!" Asahi shouted as she let go. Daichi stands up and stabs Asahi's side with his hand.

"oW- Daichiiiii whyyyy..." Asahi whined.

"Oh shut up big guy." Daichi scoffed.

"Daichi didn't tell me anything. Noya told me a while ago."

"Who in the right mind would trust Nishinoya-kun with anything that isn't volleyball?" Yui teased.

"But I didn't tell him anything?" Daichi wore a confused look on his face.

"He speculated it though, but I thought he was joking." Asahi looked away. Daichi was silent and shocked, but he knew he was about to throw Nishinoya off a second story window next time they saw each other. 

* * *

Everytime Daichi thought about Suga from that moment one, he wanted to throw his head into the closest hard surface. He wanted to get over Suga, despite the fact he had a pretty good chance with him. Volleyball practice for the next few days was one of the worst experiences that he'd ever go through. Suga's smile, hair, and personality just shined even more under the giant gym lights. His teammates had to snap him out of his trances every now and then when he couldn't stop daydreaming about the absolute angel. Daichi's heart kept pounding, and he knew it wasn't from the physical activity. Even just standing on the side, Suga captured his thoughts, he didn't mind it. He enjoyed daydreaming until someone called out his name to focus or to ask what's wrong. Kiyoko kept taking mental notes on every time Daichi seemed to wander away from reality. This routine continued until the day of the dance. Daichi couldn't get the courage to ask out Suga and they didn't talk all that much during the days leading up to the event either. It was strange to everyone around them. Once Daichi arrived at the gym during the night, he clumped up with Kiyoko, Asahi, and Yui, but no Suga. None of them had seen him throughout the whole night, it worried them. 

"Isn't that Class 2-san?" Yui pointed at the male who they thought asked out Suga.

"Yeah, and he's alone." Asahi mumbled. The group of four kept staring at him until something would happen. 

"wAIT HE'S WAVING AT SOMEONE!" Yui grabbed onto Asahi's shoulder to lift herself up. They focused ten times more to see who the mysterious person being greeted was, but to their dismay, it wasn't Sugawara. Rather, a random underclassman girl. All of them were confused. "If it wasn't Suga...then where is he?" Yui displayed her concern. Daichi took a deep breath and walked away. "D-Daichi?" Yui reached out her hand to stop him, but he kept walking until he was at the familiar steps outside of the gym. 

"I knew you'd be here." Daichi teases as he looks up at the starry night above and around him. Suga smiled as he looked up and gave a small noise in response. "Ya know we were waiting for you inside." Daichi tried to give Suga some reassurance. Suga stays quiet. Daichi starts to panic, the little spark in that conversation started to die down and he needed to think of something quick to say. "We haven't talked recently."

"A lot on my mind." Suga's melancholy was apparent. 

"About graduation?"

"It's complicated..." Silence fell as they both took in the breeze that blew onto them. "I...was supposed to be here with someone, but he stood me up." Suga says without beating an eyelash.

"He?" Daichi's eyes start to twinkle.

"Oh....um yeah. Even though it's been three years I never told you. I'm gay." Suga turns his head to Daichi, knees still to his chest, but the familiar smile shined on his face again. 

"Suga, t-that's- that's amazing I'm so glad!" Daichi brought Suga up to his feet and placed his hands onto his the smaller ones gently.

"Why? I thought you'd be scared! I'm on a team with all guys, and I'm gay! Wouldn't you be the slightest bit disgusted?" Suga panics.

"Suga I'm pretty sure at least half of the juniors on the team are dating." 

"But you can never be too sure!"

"I literally saw Tsukishima kiss Yamaguchi's forehead the other day. Tsukishima would never do that."

"But-"

"No more buts Sugawara Koushi!"

"Daichi..." The got lost in each other's eyes until Daichi pulled Suga into an unexpected hug. He held the smaller body close to his and softly placed his hand on the back of his head. "D-DAICHI!" Suga's face turns red in the heat of the moment. Daichi realizes how happy he is with Suga, even if it's not in a romantic way. And Suga realizes how lucky he is to have Daichi as a friend. 

"Suga, I just wanna say that you're a great friend and a great listener." Daichi softly says.

"St-stupid Daichi...you're the one comforting me right now..." Suga returns the hug. The music from the building echos to the outdoors, still heard by the two of them. As time fades away, they slowly dance with each other into the night. 


	17. Patchwork Staccato ~TanaEnno~ Angst/ Mild NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh I see there never was a we. The only who love was me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> implied soulmate au

Ennoshita's POV  
  
 _I saw the red string, but I'm not sure if he did._

"Time to clean up, guys! Good work today!" I cheered out to our new first years and second years. After a pep talk from Coach Ukai, we scattered and starts putting all the equipment back in the closet. The noise of the giant metal doors caught my attention, and the person standing behind caught my attention even more. It was Karasuno alumni Kiyoko Shimizu. 

"Shimizu-senpai!" I was caught off guard. Most of us third years and second years greeted her as she walked in. 

"How's being captain going, Ennoshita?" Her presence was soft as ever as she spoke. 

"It's going great, the first years this year are way more behaved than last year." I side-eyed the four goons behind me. Everyone gathered around us to catch up with her. We introduced her to the new club members once the clean up session was done. 

"I wonder why Shimizu-senpai decided to visit without the other three." I blurted my thoughts out to Tanaka. 

"Does she need a reason to come here? She's a goddess! She can do whatever she wants!" He was talking like nothing happened, and I guess it was better this way. 

* * *

"Please, Tanaka." I was on my knees, hands folding bowing before him out of desperation. 

"Wow, Ennoshita I- I never knew you thought of me like..."

"nONONO THIS ISN'T A LOVE CONFESSION! I'm just...confused." A silence fell onto us. I knew it was a stupid idea. This is probably gonna make things weird between us. Great, right before our last year. I just barely open my eyes to see him right in front of me. I quickly closed them again as he gently put down my arms and lifted my head by the chin. After a few seconds I felt something soft on my lips. It took me a bit to realize the situation. I slowly moved my arms over his shoulders and my hands gently on his nape. His hands reach my chest and start to roam under my shirt and to my back. The kiss gradually gets sloppier as we both run our of breath. I pull away first and we both make eye contact. I can feel the heat rushing to my cheeks as I comprehend what just happened. Somehow my face finds its way into his shoulder in a moment's notice. The feeling of his hand gently caressing my back calms me down. My face finds his and our eyes meet again. 

"Can we go again?" Tanaka's voice reaches my ears softly.

"S-sure..." 

"And after that?"

"I don't know..."

"How far do we go after that?"

"I don't know..."

* * *

I wake up on something soft and my whole body was cold. He was right in front of me sound asleep without a top on. Wait...DID WE GO THAT FAR? My legs hurt like hell and we were both naked in his bed, of course we went that far. Even after all we just did, I still was confused. Maybe I liked both girls and guys? But I figured one thing out. I was head over heals for Tanaka Ryuunosuke. I slowly get out of the bed, trying not to wake him up and I grab my clothes from off the floor. I sat back down on the bed as I put on my clothes again because I couldn't stand or walk very well. After dressing up again, I laid down next to him and pulled the blanket over myself.

"If you're gonna go back in bed, at least change your clothes..." His voice startled me. It was a his raspy and you can hear his tiredness, but it was still soft. He turned his body around so we were facing each other once again. I took in this moment because it was very rare to see him tired, or sleeping even. 

"I didn't bring a change..." I lied. I just wanted to see if he would lend me some of his. My heart raced as I waited for a response, as if I was in a shojo manga. 

"Get something from the closet then." He turned back around like he was going back to sleep. I picked one of the many hoodies he would use during the winter and but on a pair of shorts. Something felt tight on my ring finger. I look down to see a red string tied to it and it lead to where Tanaka was laying down. I didn't think much of it and crawled back next to him. 

* * *

"Ennoshita, are you listening?" A different voice was speaking to me this time. 

"Huh? Oh. Yeah." I hung my head down a bit lower in disappointment to find out it was just Kinoshita talking, not that I hate him or anything. 

"Can you believe it? Who would've known..."

"Yeah...um, me too." I lied. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"To think Tanaka would actually get with Shimizu..." 

"Wh-what?" My felt heart sink. It's not like we were actually dating. We had that one time thing. The slap of rejection just hit me in the face. There was no way I could tell him now, and there was no point in telling anyone else either. I might as well just keep it to myself wait for everything to blow over. I look up to see him talking to her as if the past few years never happened. 

"Hey you alright, Ennoshita? You seem a bit out of it." Kinoshita's hand finds my shoulder a few seconds after his question. 

"I don't get it. It's not fair." I feel my body tense up as I continue walking to the clubroom. 

"Eh?" 

"How could this happen? Tanaka hasn't shown any interest in her ever since she graduated! And there's no way Kiyoko could've asked _him_ out." I looked at the red string on my hand, it felt looser than usual, but I didn't mind it for now. 

"Maybe they got together during Summer and didn't tell us."

"They couldn't have!"

"Why not?"

"Because I!-" I cut myself off. I can't tell Kinoshita we slept together. It would spark a whole different flame. I was completely losing myself in this situation, but why? My adrenaline slowly came down and I became less heated. All I could after that was the tears forming in my eyes. "It's nothing. I'ma go change." I walked into the clubroom and left Kinoshita behind, along with my feelings for him, or so I thought. 

Once I opened my locker, the tears came falling down without any force or problem. I look down at my hand again, the red string was still tied to me, but it was cut off from him. How could this have happened? I didn't do anything wrong. Was it him? Maybe he was meant to be with her after all this time, but I couldn't do anything about it. Did he see it too? Was he afraid of it? None of that mattered anymore. The cut was string and there's no repairing it. 


	18. Should I Stop Dreaming? ~KitaGi~ Mild Angst

It was another day of staring at a phone screen waiting. Akagi had decided that he would confess his feelings to his best friend Kita. Once you confess to someone they either return or reject is what Akagi had thought. He didn't want to say it unexpectedly, so he wanted to get Kita's views without directly asking him. He turned on his phone and went to his best friend's contact.

Akagi: Kita I have a question

Kita: what is it

Akagi: what would you do if you wanted to tell someone how you feel.

Kita: depends on who youre confessing to

The libero had hit a rock. His instincts told him that Kita thinks HE likes someone. I mean, that _is_ the case, but Akagi couldn't let down now. He had to think quickly.

Akagi: its because i keep watching rom coms before I sleep, so my dreams are weird

He immediately regretted that text. This was gonna haunt me years from now

Kita: oh? i didnt know you liked that type of stuff

Akagi: its just because the action movies are too loud at night even at 1 volume

Kita: well you should lead them on at first and dont push them away, keep them close

Akagi: thanks so much I was wondering because you dont seem someone who's into romance

Kita: oh

Akagi: it was an insult srry srry-

Kita: no its fine

Akagi: well ima sleep now gn ^^

Kita: good night

He threw his phone to an unreachable spot on his bed from where he was laying and stuffed his face in a pillow. It was already 11 pm on a Tuesday and they had morning practice. He closed his eyes and fell into the dream world.

Akagi woke up to the sound of his morning alarm. The memories of the dream were foggy and he can only recall snippets. The most vivid memory was a pair of hands on his torso and he gets pushed off to somewhere he can't recall. He rubbed the dirt out of his eyes and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. The mirror revealed the stains left on his face from tears he probably cried during the night. The marks were simply ignored and he washed them away. When he opened the house door to leave Kita was standing there waiting. A blush spread across Akagi's face in shock. He couldn't find the words to say anything. Instead they both nodded and headed to school. As they walked to school he couldn't get the 5 second clip of his dream out of his head. It kept replaying over and over again, but he wasn't sick of it. They arrived at school and went their separate ways since they were in different classes. The day ran slower than usual, which added onto Akagi's dismay. His class before the lunch break was in his homeroom. As the teacher was giving her lecture, Akagi fell asleep and entered a different dream.

* * *

He was on a set of stairs, following Kita when all of a sudden, he felt something break below him. A piece of the stair had broken under his foot and it felt like time slowed down as he felt. Surprisingly, this didn't wake up because was happened next was more shocking. A hand grabbed onto his wrist right before he could start tumbling down the 75 steps he worked so hard to climb. His head was still facing up, and he saw Kita's shocked face crystal clear. They were both panting hard from what just happened. Akagi was still in shock from the near freak accident, and Kita was obviously shocked at the fact his best friend could've been critically injured.

"I'm sorry..." Akagi mumbled.

"Why are you sorry?" Akagi stood silent. His vision slowly turned white as he heard Kita call out his name.

* * *

"Akagi? Are you awake?" Kita's hand was placed on the libero's shoulder.

"Huh? Yeah. My bad. I fell asleep during class."

"Usually I don't tolerate that, but you've seemed off so far today."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Akagi's eyes widened in shock. It was the exact phrase he used in the dream. Well, if anyone knew the style of how Kita talked, it would be him. He shook his head in response and grabbed his bento box. Once he stood up and started walking out, he didn't even notice he left his crush in the classroom. His mind was too caught up in the dream he just awoke from. He didn't realize that found himself on the rooftop soon after. His legs just kept walking through the hallways and he ended up at his favorite spot on campus. After finding an isolated space, he placed his bag on the floor and started to sleep again. 

* * *

The dream started where he left off. Kita calling out his name, still gripping tight to his wrist. 

"Akagi...Why are you sorry?" Kita repeated again. 

"I just feel bad..."

"You didn't answer my question. I asked _why._ " Kita pulled Akagi up and towards him so that their bodies were on the same step. The dark haired boy's face was covered in a bashful shade of red at this point. He was going crazy and his heart was pounding. Kita took notice of the older one's behavior and dragged him in for a soft kiss. They pulled away from each other before they could even start running out of breath. The dreaming boy knew his best friend would never do something that romantic or straight forward. Which helped him remember that this is just a dream. He was so caught up in what just happened that he didn't even notice that his love was walking up the stairs again.   
  
Akagi's POV  
My vision starts to get blurry as the tears start to fall down my eyes.

"A-Akagi?" I ignore Kita's concerned voice. There was no point in listening. "What's wrong?" I see him coming toward the step he left me on. 

"I'm sorry...I-"

"Akagi, talk when you're ready..."

"I just wanted to let you know how I feel. I d-didn't n-need to t-tell you...Cuz e-even..even though we never say i-it, we know we appreciate each other, but I n-never intended to fall in love with y-you..." I started to hiccup and stutter between my words. I knew it was fine to tell him everything since it was all a dream. "I-I'm s-sorry...I'm sorry I feel this w-way..." 

"There's nothing to feel bad about. You did nothing wrong." 

"I'm sorry..."

"Stop apologizing..." I feel his hands on my wrists, trying to pull my hands away from my teary eyes. I eventually give up on hiding them, because I wanted to see him. He pulls me in for another kiss, a more passionate one. I started to cry as our lips touched. I never wanted it to stop. It felt so warm. It felt so real. The last thing I felt was his hands on my torso, and with a little push, I started falling backwards.

* * *

"Akagi, wake up," My eyes still feel heavy as I look up to see Kita. "You were crying and apologizing in your sleep. I got worried again," He was caressing my hair to comfort me. I couldn't say anything, I wanted to say something though, to reassure him that I was fine. It was nice like this though. Ruining the aura we had around us at the moment was the worst thing I could do for myself. We looked away from each other, his hand still playing with my hair. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but my mind could only think of the dream. "What were you dreaming about?" How was I supposed to tell him ' _oh I almost fell down a case of stairs and we kissed!'_ Dammit, why was Kita so caring! This is exactly why I'm crying. I knew staying silent was my best bet. He's a patient person, he'll understand. I didn't like my dream.

"Why?" Kita's words startled me. I must've said it out loud. Fuck, now I have to tell him, or at least try lying.

"It just...It's nothing. I just didn't like it." 

"Okay..."I turn my head to face his torso. We stayed silent again for awhile. "Akagi, are you awake?" I didn't answer. He stopped talking after that. I pretended to sleep unbothered, until I felt something on my face, something wet. I look up without moving my head to see tears coming from his eyes. I get up in a flash as I panic. 

"K-Kita? What's wrong?" I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Akagi, I'm so worried about you, more than you'll ever know. Please talk to me. I get scared easily if I notice something off about you." I pulled him into a hug. His hands move to my back as he grips my shirt tightly, holding on for dear life. It was so unexpected for someone like Kita to be crying, so it caught me way off guard. 

"I don't wanna sleep anymore." I mutter under my breath, but just understandable and loud enough for him to hear. 

"Wh-why?"

"Kita... Should I stop dreaming?"

"Akagi..."

"I get these dreams, nothing scary, but it _does_ hurt when I wake up."

"Was I in your dream?"

"Yeah..."

"Why were you apologizing for?"

"I- I can't say..."

"Did I hurt you...is that why?"

"What? No! Of course not! You actually saved me! Saved me from falling...but"

"But?"

"You were also the reason I fell..." A slight breeze flew past us along with another silence. "Kita, I love you, a-and I can't stand it anymore. It hurts so much that it's all I think about. You saved me, kissed me, then pushed me away _again_. How many times do I have to go through this before I don't feel anything anymore. Before I actually get hurt."

"Akagi...if anyone is pushing someone away...it's you. I haven't been with you recently because I noticed you needed space, and I gave you that space. If you needed me, how come you didn't come to me?"

"I was scared..."

"You don't need to be. Akagi, I won't push you away anymore." Our eyes meet and his hand is softly placed on my cheek. I gently take his wrist and move the palm of his hand to my lips to kiss it. 

"Don't leave me please." My head falls forward onto his shoulder. 

"I won't. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> realized the texting part was kinda useless but i wrote it two weeks ago and i didnt wanna delete it.


	19. Run Away BokuAka ~Hurt/Comfort~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is highly inspired by the TXT song

Akaashi's POV

Watching everyone play volleyball drags me into a state of despair. It feels like everyone's happy but me. I've tried to smile, but it hurts more than crying. I always find myself in the middle, expressionless. I always have to hold back as I try to hang on. It all changed when I visited my dream high school, Fukurodani. I found a player who radiated his energy like a star. Later, I learned that the winged spiker was Bokuto Koutarou, a first year who attended the school. I didn't fall in love with him at first sight, but just watching him play made my world sparkle like never before. Once we stepped up to introduce ourselves, I could feel my insides tremble, even though I seemed totally composed on the outside. 

"Next student, step up!" The coach's voice echoed around the gymnasium.

"I am Akaashi Keiji, from Mori Middle School. I played setter. Pleased to make your acquaintance." 

Minutes passed by quickly and before I knew it, the day was over and I was cleaning the gym. I stared down on the floor as I mopped, hoping no one would notice me. 

"Hey, uhh, Akashi-kun." Bokuto Koutarou walked towards me. 

"It's Akaashi." I corrected him. 

"Could you please help me practice spikes for just a little bit?" his face was plastered with a simple expression, but still displayed more feeling than I could ever show. 

After a while, I grew super drained. I guess we had a different understanding of "a little bit". 

"...Nice kill..." I managed to mumble a praise to him again. 

"AKASHI!" 

"It's Akaashi..." I don't even know why I still bothered to correct him. 

"Your tosses are the best!" I have no idea why, but those simple words changed me. 

* * *

Time has passed since I visited Fukurodani and met Bokuto. I finished my exams and graduated from middle school. Now I have a clean board to work with and a new school to adjust to. After orientation, we went to all our classes. We introduced ourselves in each class, and nothing else. The day passed by and one thing was in the back of my head each time a new class started, no one caught my eye like _he_ did. After the school day, we were able to check out the clubs. I ended up in the gym where volleyball practice was held before I even knew it. There he was, just like the first time. In the air about to hit another spike. Everything slowed down. Until he missed the ball. He stood a bit slouched as the sound of the ball hitting the ground echoed throughout the building. 

"GAAH WHY CAN'T I DO IT RIGHT?!" My senpai was on his knees degrading himself. What a first memory of my high school club. I stood there silent, not wanting to ruin anything for me or him. 

"Oh! You must be a first year," Another student with light brown hair appeared from the side. "You lookin' to join?"

"Y-yes. I'm Akaashi Keiji from Mori Middle School. I visited here quite a bit ago."

"Yeah I remember you. You stayed afterwards to practice with Bokuto here." 

"Akashi?" I could see the spiky hair rise up a bit once his named was mentioned. 

"It's Akaashi. Hello again, Bokuto-san." I threw a small wave towards him. 

"Well, my name's Akinori Konoha. Call me if you need anything. I think we're just doing free practice today, so feel free to practice your setting with Bokuto."

"Thank you."

"Between you and me, he's missed your sets ever since the last time you came here." 

"Oh. I see." 

"Well, have fun." 

Now it was just Bokuto-san and I in the gym. The silence was surprising since he was just yelling a minute ago. I walked towards him and squatted to get a better look of what I was gonna deal with for another two years. 

"Bokuto-san, do you wanna practice with me?" I didn't want to stay in the gym alone with a sad ball of a teammate. 

"Of course I wanna practice with you! I've been waiting for you to visit for forever! I've never had a setter match up with me so perfectly!" It looks like he was a simple one. I grabbed a ball from the ground and got in my position. He stood back to get a running start. I threw the ball in the air and waited for it to fall onto my hands. With a little push into the air, the ball flew into his hands. A loud smack was blown into the air as the ball was hit onto the other side of the court. We both stood in silence as if an angel passed over us. 

"N-nice kill..." I said in shock.

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME AKAASHI," The gleam in his eyes was so genuine, it's been awhile since I met such a character. "LET'S GO FOR ANOTHER ONE!" He shouted as he threw a ball back at me. Another toss into the air becomes a set, then set becomes a spike. 

"Nice kill." I was more relaxed this time. 

"Hey, Akaashi? Are you upset?" I was shocked. I mean, I wore a straight face the whole time, so people would assume you're more upset than happy. 

"No, not really." My response wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either.

"Akaashi, I don't think you've noticed since we've only seen each other for less than an hour total, but I can tell when someone's upset. It shows in their eyes." I guess he wasn't as simple as I thought. 

* * *

My first and second years passed by quicker than expected. Bokuto-san was gonna graduate this and I knew for a fact that practice was gonna get quieter once he leaves. Over the past years, I've met many people to consider my friends, but it still feels the same. Bokuto-san's attacks don't surprise me as much, and the least I can do is show the slightest bit of happiness I can if we get a point. I haven't cried in a while, and I don't know if that's a bad or good thing. It still hurts to smile, and I don't know why. I've never had anything bad happen to me over the small amount of years I've lived throughout. No past trauma, no freak accident, nothing. So why can't I express any emotion? I ask myself everyday. Even though I don't know how to deal with my own feelings, I know how to deal with Bokuto-san's. Sometimes I wish I could be stuck in a dreamlike state with no worries. I don't wanna wake up from that dream world. It was March 26th, graduation day. I was dressed up in my uniform to bid my farewells to my senpais, but I couldn't get up. I was sitting in my room as I scanned through the shows on the TV. I didn't even show up. I didn't want to show up. I finally found paradise in something, even if it didn't seem like it. I couldn't let go of it. I never want to let go of it. If I said goodbye, that means it would be over. I couldn't even go for the sake of my team, for my friends, for Bokuto. God, was I a bad person or what? The tears started falling out of my eyes and started to stain the grey blazer I wore. For the first time in months, I was able to cry. Loud knocks were ringing from the door, but I ignored them. 

"Akaashi! Akaashi! 'Kaashi! KEIJI," That voice. It was Bokuto. Why was he here? He didn't sound mad, just excited. Before I knew it, my bedroom door was opened. "AKAASHI! I'M OFFICIALLY NOT A HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT ANYMORE!" His arms were raised, but not all the way since the door frame was too small. 

"You aren't mad?" I lifted my head. I didn't care if he saw my red eyes or my tear stained cheeks. If anything, I _wanted_ him to see. 

"Why would I be? You're crying for us. Even though you didn't show up, you were still thinking about us. You're in your uniform, you were thinking about going, but you couldn't get yourself to. Is that right?"

"Yes."

"I could tell from the moment I noticed your eyes that you have a hard time of expressing yourself. You wait until you're alone to deal with them, but you don't have to."

"I'm just tired, Bokuto-san. I'm tired of the things I love being taken away from me." That's it. I've always known why I've had a hard time with my feelings.

"You're scared of getting close because you don't want to get hurt. Trust me, I can see it in you, Akaashi." He took the words from my mouth, as if he was reading my mind. 

"Boku- Koutarou...please don't leave. Don't move away from Tokyo."

"I won't. In fact," He grabbed my hands and brought me to my feet. "Why don't we run away? Run away with me! Please say yes, but if you say no, then it's a no. I just want to be together with you. It seems like you've always been here, maybe you need a change in location. You don't need to stay here, we can go somewhere! Well, I mean, after you graduate of course. What do 'ya say? What's your answer?" 

"I don't care where we go, take me away. Anywhere. Anywhere where we can be _us._ "


	20. Don't Wanna Cry ~KomoShou~ Hurt/Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell I love writing hurt/comfort

"Cya next time!" Komori waved his boyfriend goodbye as he boarded the train. Daishou had a gentle smile on his face as the doors closed, one that is very rare to see. The smile gently faded away from the libero's face as the train departed. He started to walk away from the boarding away and back to his house, music playing from his earbuds. The song wasn't really his style, but he liked it mainly for the lyrics and meaning. It played every time he and Daishou separated from their short days of paradise. If his boyfriend wasn't there to calm him down or comfort him, he always played the song. The melody helped him hold back the tears, but he knew holding back would backfire on him one day, he just didn't know when. He walked through the streets of Tokyo, listening to the song on repeat as if it was a medication he needed to take every week.

"I'm home!" Komori yelled as he hung up his jacket.

"Welcome back," Sakusa stood in the kitchen cleaning everything. "Go ahead and wash up, you've been out the whole day." Komori nodded as he placed his stuff down in his room and collected his hygienic supplies. As the water started running, he looked into the mirror. There were love bites painted onto him as if he was a canvas, a true masterpiece. The mix of blues and purples reminded him of the events of Friday night. Steam from the tub filled the air and fogged up the mirror which notified Komori to start cleansing. The only thing that he could think of was Daishou. The warmth from the water that surrounded him reminded him of the times he would cuddle with Suguru as they watched a movie, or just sang together. He submerged himself deeper into the water, a copping mechanism he got used to when he felt lonely. He yearned for the warmth he dearly missed from his significant other. He found himself humming his comfort song out of nowhere. The soft melody bounced from his throat and echoed off the walls.

Komori walked into the classroom and sat down in his seat. The aura around him was very dark, but the sun from the windows covered that fact up. Everyone was quiet, tense, and on edge, and he didn't know why. The ground started to tremble and everyone disappeared. It was just Komori, the classroom, and the shaking ground. Soon enough, the tiles started falling into some sort of void and the floor kept falling until Komori was the last thing in the room. Before he knew it, he was falling along with the desks and chairs, but those were gone too. It was just him, falling. The air hitting his face, making him cold. There was a bit of a warm light, but he continued to fall. He flipped his body up to see what was radiating such a comforting energy. Suguru was reaching out for him, a bright light shined behind him. His mouth called out for him, but he couldn't hear it. Komori tried to swim upwards towards the light, but he quickly got colder and fell into a never ending body of water. He sank deeper and deeper into the void, still yearning for Daishou's hand and warmth. 

"DAI," Komori sat up in shock. He looked around him. He was in bed and Sakusa was in a chair next to him, wearing a worried expression. "H-he was there. Dai-Daishou was..." He looked down at his hands, then back up at Sakusa. "How did I get here?" He asked his cousin. 

"You fell asleep in the tub, I had to carry you. You owe me something." He was thinking about the dream. It all made sense, why he felt cold, why he felt that warm Heaven for a bit, but the thought of him not reaching Suguru scared him. The frightened boy was on the verge of tears. He didn't want to cry, he didn't like the feeling of crying. "Kiyoomi, can you give me my phone?" His voice was close to breaking. He handed his cousin his phone, thinking he was gonna call his boyfriend for comfort, but he was wrong. Komori grabbed his earbuds and plugged them into his phone and started playing the song. He placed the phone on the bed next to him and tried to fall asleep again. 

He commuted to school tensed up the next day. It wasn't common for Motoya to be bothered by anything, so it showed that he wasn't at 100%. His teachers, classmates, and teammates noticed. The amounts of times he got asked "are you okay?" and "is something wrong?" was way more than he can keep track. The rest of the week continued like this, and people stopped caring. They gave him the space he needed. To make things "better" he had a test on Friday which would decide 75% of their final grade. He reassured himself that the day would be okay since he was gonna visit Suguru after school, but his hopes were destroyed by the end of the day. 78% on the test. Komori was a smart kid. To some people, this was the best some kids could get, but this was the worst grade he's gotten in his entire high school carrier. He skipped practice and went straight back home. He locked himself in the bathroom and got into the tub. He had a small speaker next to him which gently played the song for only him to hear, but the song was interrupted halfway by his ringtone. He grabbed his phone to check the caller I.D, it read "Suguru 🐍💚" He answered it out of habit, even though he didn't want to talk to anyone, even him.

"Hey, babyyy you done with practice yet?" Komori can picture the sly smirk from the other line. 

"I...yeah...but I got injured so I have to stay home. Sorry I can't make it to your place. I needa rest." He lied through his teeth.

"Have fun resting, baby. You need it." _beeeeeeep._ The sound told him that he hung up. The water splashed as he exited the bathtub and dried off. Sounds of the mattress squeaked as he dropped himself onto the bed, not paying attention to the bad graded test on his study desk. Komori put his earbuds in again and played the song. He couldn't get enough of it, it was the only thing holding him back from totally breaking down. He stood in bed, checking his phone every now and then for another 30 minutes. He was lightly asleep when he heard a knock and a ding dong. At first, he was very reluctant to check who it was, but he had nothing else to do so he got up and opened the door. 

"Are you okay, baby?" Daishou stood at the doorway with two bags in hand. 

"Daishou? Sweetie, you didn't have to..." Komori panics on the inside. "Come on in." As he moves to the side to let the snake boy in, his mind starts stumble. 

"I'm gonna shower, is that okay with you?" Daishou's voice makes the younger one's head pop up out of his trance. 

"Go ahead! I'll prepare the room and your towel." Preparing the room meant getting ready for the sinful for the two of them. He pushed himself towards the bedroom, but was stopped by the hand placed on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to do it tonight? I don't want to force you if you're not in the mood." Daishou wore a worried expression, similar to the one his cousin wore not too long ago. 

"It's totally fine! I've been pent up for a week now. I don't feel like waiting any longer." He'd really been pent up on his own sorrow for the past year or so. He gave the older boy a folded towel before he went back into the other room. He patiently waited on the bed for his boyfriend. Time slowed down, but he only wanted time to turn back. He wanted every to stop, to rewind. He wanted to turn back time. He quickly got his earbuds for the hundredth time and played the song, he was sure it was it was the most listened to song in his playlist. He acknowledged how unhealthy this habit was, how unhealthy it was to bottle up everything, but seeking help was scary. He dropped hints to everyone around him, but he was to scared to go out ask admit to others that he wasn't at his fullest. Komori hasn't been at his fullest ever since the beginning of the year, which made him think what went wrong. He fell asleep waiting for his boyfriend, the result of him wanting to run away from his problems. A few minutes later, Daishou walks into the room, but keeps his mouth closed once he sees the sleeping beauty on the bed. He glances around the room, and his eyes find themselves looking at the crumpled paper on the desk. The paper soon finds itself in his hands and analyzed. Daishou frantically turns his head towards Komori and sees the light tear stains that painted his face. It all made sense to him now. Pity was the only word he could think of at that moment as he got in bed and sat down next to the sleeping body. He gently placed the other's head onto his lap, to comfort him in his sleep. The silence in the room was very different from the volume of thoughts that were running through Daishou's head. Every now and then, Komori would sniffle and shiver in his sleep, but Daishou didn't want to wake him. An hour or so later, Komori woke up on Daishou's lap, the ladder asleep. He quietly got off and out of bed to the bathroom. The mirror in front of him revealed the truth. His eyes were red and his head was pounding. Komori chuckled at the pathetic spirit he saw in himself. He washed his face and headed back to the bed, surprised when he saw Daishou awake. 

"G'morning," Daishou said plainly. "Did you have a nice dream?" He got out of the spot he occupied for so long to walk towards Komori.

"Yeah..." He answered as he closed the door behind him.

"Liar," Daishou trapped Komori against the door. "Tell me what you _really_ dreamed about. In fact, tell me everything that's wrong. And so bullshitting me." Daishou's sharp yellow eyes pierced holes into Komori. The glare is what sent him to break down, he knew we was finally caught. His body flew foward and into his boyfriend's chest. His cries were muffled, ashamed of his tears. "It's gonna be fine, just let it all out." Daishou patted the back of his boyfriend's head. 

"I hate this so much." Komori sobbed. 

"I know, darling." The gentle voice somehow ticked the crying one off. 

"But you don't know...how long I've been..."

"You could've come to me if something's wrong, you know that."

"I try so hard to tell others, but it doesn't come out the right way. It's like every word I say is a puzzle piece that makes out a cry for help, and no one's solved it yet."

"There's nothing to solve. I swear I'll be there. I won't be able to solve this puzzle of feelings you have, but I will be there for you, even if you're happy."

"I hate this feeling. I hate crying. It's so messy. That's why..."

"Stop holding it in. It just makes you sadder."

"I don't wanna cry."

"Why?"

"Because I love you. I don't like making you worry."

"You keeping it all in and not letting it out is the only thing that worries me."

"I'm sorry...I'm sorr-" He choked on the air in his throat. The only thing that came out of him the rest of the night were cries of mixed feelings he had stored for so long. 


	21. Fancy Dinner My Ass ~SakuAtsu~ Smut

**Yall asked for top Sakusa so you get your top Sakusa.**

"Welcome home, Omi baby~" Atsumu walked fresh out the shower as soon as Sakusa came from the main door, a little dizzy. "I've prepared dinner for yooou~" His voice like a song that came from the bedroom. The ravenette turned his head towards the table they usually ate at, totally clean and empty. He patiently waited for his fiance, and an answer. A few minutes later, he heard footsteps from the bedroom behind him, signaling that Atsumu was finally done with whatever he was doing. And what he did, well, what he _wore_ immediately changed the boring mood of the house to a foggy room soon to be filled with lust and love. The blonde beauty came out wearing Sakusa's jersey, black stockings that defined his chiseled legs, and a little surprise underneath. The dominant man hid his face to the side in order to keep his composure, and the sub noticed this right away. He walked towards him and sat down on his lap. "Baby, I've been waiting all day for you to come home from that interview, tell me why it took so long?" 

"Th-they took me drinking afterwards...So get off of me. I don't want to hurt you." Sakusa keeps his eyes away from his boyfriend in the skimpy outfit, but the attempted failed. He grabbed the black haired mans face and forced their eyes to meet. 

"You know you can never hurt me, baby~" A gulp travels down from Sakusa's throat as his hand roams to Atsumu's ass under the shirt. "K-keep going..." A breathy moan comes out as the tightness of his ass being gripped sends pleasure up his spine. That's when the thought occurred to the dominant one, he hadn't showered yet. He removed his hand from the other body and attempted escaping, but was pushed back down by his boyfriend. "Where do ya think yer going, baby~" Their eyes met, one of the pair being half lidded and filled with lust.

"Get off of me, I need to shower."

"What a buzz kill." Atsumu sighed as he got off of the chair, allowing Sakusa to be freed. As Sakusa was getting his things from the room, he spotted a plastic bag that was never there before. The bag's contents included toys, handcuffs, and other _playthings_. He cleared his throat in embarrassment before he called out.

"Atsumu, what are these?"

"You must be talking about the treats I got for us." He walked into the bedroom, blocking the exit. 

"Who said you can get up?" Sakusa's voice was stern.

"Technically you did." A smirk painted itself onto his face

"Get back on the chair." They both walked back to the open room, Sakusa still carrying the bag along with his bath supplies and clothes. He stood in front of the blond boy who sat on the wooden chair as he pulled out a long vibrator and a cock ring that also vibrated, but Atsumu didn't know that himself. "Stand up for me." Atsumu did just that, bend over his back thighs showing themselves to the dark haired top. His chest hovered in the air as his arms supported themselves with the chair. Sakusa lifted the jersey to find a surprise, a plug that prepared Atsumu. "My my, how did I teach you to be so needy~" I tapped the fake gem that came out of the hole. A heat started to grow on his face, and he started to feel light headed. He figured it was just the alcohol, so he continued to pull out the toy. Once it was all out, the shoved the long vibrator in with no warning. "Sit down." Atsumu obeyed. His legs were spread in front of Sakusa, a tent formed under the shirt which grew larger by each moment. The shirt was lifted for a second time, revealing at least 7.5 inches to work with. He gently wrapped the ring around the head and turned it on the lowest level. He walked behind Atsumu as he handcuffed his arms and hands behind the chair. He stood in front of him once again and observed the masterpiece he just created. "You're gonna wait there like a good boy as I shower. Got that?" Sakusa said as he walked into the bathroom. 

By the time Sakusa was done and walked out, Atsumu was ready to burst. He swore several times as Sakusa walked out in a white button up, dress pants, and a black tie that finished the look. 

"O-Omi~ Pleasee f-fuck me alreadyyy~" Atsumu yearned for some sort of friction. Sakusa stayed quiet and removed the tie he just put on a few seconds ago. He tied the long piece of fabric around the trapped ones eyes, blocking his vision. "D-don't put this on. I-I wanna s-see yer f-face..." He stumbled across his words as he still felt the vibrations soaring through his body. More silence. At this point Atsumu was full on sobbing. He cried and begged for Sakusa, but he was met with nothing. "Omi, I-I wanna c-cum so badly~ Please let me cu-" He was cut off by Sakusa lifting him up and positioned him to bend over the dinning table. He pulled out the vibrator and took of the ring as Atsumu spilled over the floor and the black jersey. He rolled a condom onto himself before he forcefully pushed himself into the already gaping hole, overwhelmed by the heat that surrounded him. The bottom cried out from the overstimulation in one of his erogenous zones. The wing spiker's hands roamed under the shirt and nails carved marks into the thin waist in front of him. Once he got a good grip of the man below him, he started pounding mercilessly. Grunts, screams, moans and whatnot fill the room, probably annoying the residence around them. "O-Omi I-I c-can't I' g-gonna a-AH~" Atsumu's final cry was the loudest one of the night as he covered the floor and shirt in white once again. Sakusa filled the rubber as he thrusted into the already half asleep Atsumu for the last few times. Once he was finished, he tied the used condom and threw it in the trash. He walked back to see Atsumu still breathless, the top half of his body barely on the table, his legs just strong enough to keep him up. 

"We should've done this in the bedroom, huh?" Sakusa giggled as he cleaned up the aftermath.

"Shut up and get me into bed." Atsumu protested. Sakusa threw the towels somewhere into the laundry as he picked up Atsumu, one of his arms over his shoulder. 

"Thanks for the meal, 'Tsumu." He kissed his forehead as they walked into the other room.


	22. Desert ~SakuAtsu~ Smut Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil short treat

Sakusa gently laid Atsumu onto the bed, but before the tired blond could drift into sleep, he got trapped under the lustful ravenette. 

"Don't think you're going to sleep that easily. The night's still young." He growled at the scared setter. Before he knew it, his caves and thighs were up and pressed against the top's shoulders and chest. 

"P-please, I've had enough..." Atsumu whined. 

"You're the one who wanted me so so badly, isn't that right? Where did all your confidence go?" Sakusa's dirty talk was enough to make anyone's legs tremble. He pulled out his big fat um...yeah- and proceeded to slide into Atsumu's greedy hole. Sakusa thought Atsumu couldn't scream louder than he did before, but this was a whole new level of volume. Heat overtook the both of them as Sakusa pounded and pounded into Atsumu. Moans filled the room as he cried out in overstimulation. Sakusa dug his nails deep into the defined thighs while also leaving marks and trails of open mouthed kisses. "What a cockslut~" Sakusa's already deep voice got deeper with those words, just like him inside of Atsumu amirite. "Ready to cum,darling?" 

"Y-YES PLEASEEE SA-SAAAAKKK~~ AHHH~" Atsumu's voice was incredibly loud as he felt a bit of a sting from where Sakusa's nails marked his thighs. 

"Enjoy your treat,baby~" Sakusa didn't pull out, and he didn't have a condom on either, a very rare event to occur. Atsumu was also at his limit as he started to shoot all over the bed, but it was clearer than usual. "We're going again." His voice demanding and ordered for more. He thrusted inside again since he didn't pull out. Atsumu swore there was blood coming from his asshole. 

"SAKUSA I-IT HURTS~ ST-STOP~" His heart raced the fastest it ever has in his entire life almost like it was gonna burst and kill him. He begged for him to stop or at least slow down, but Sakusa didn't obey. "SA-SA-SA~ NGHH~ AHH HAAA~ I'M G-GONNA AH~ D-DA-" He cut himself off as he released one last time, making a mess of himself and the sheets. Sakusa spilled inside of him for hopefully the last time of his life.

"What were you gonna say?~" Sakusa still running on adrenaline and a tad bit of alcohol, was definitely gonna regret those words tomorrow. He got no response. Atsumu was knocked out cold from cumming four times in less than 2 hours. Sakusa kissed his forehead and went to take a shower.


	23. Spring Sun ~OsaSuna~ Fluff

"So when are you gonna tell him?" Akagi's voice rang through Suna's earbuds.

"I don't really know. I haven't had the time to do it, even if I had the courage." He sighed back.

"Why not just text him?"

"Are you kidding me? Who would confess to someone over text?"

"Well you just need a convenient time, but you guys are always texting." A silence fell after that. Suna was still in the call, but not talking. "Suna?" No response. "SuuuuuuuunA! SUNA!"

"Oh sorry, I was texting...oh."

"Exactly my point." Although Akagi couldn't see him, he knew Suna's face was tinted pink.

"Well it's not like you're always being all cute with Kita now." Suna smirked to himself.

"That is not true. In fact, we totally made out today!"

"That's still being all lovey with Kita. In fact, you're probably cuddling with him right now."

"Do you want my help or not?"

"You avoided my question." Their friendly banter and Akagi's advice went on for another hour until Suna stopped talking. The libero assumed he was to interested in his text conversation with Osamu so he eventually hung up, letting the middle blocker handle this himself. Texting Osamu made Suna feel great, but worse at the same time. He could barely express himself in front of him, so how would texting him help that issue. He had to act fast, but he couldn't make it obvious. He was torn between staying as friends and taking their friendship into romantic territory. He took his hands off the keyboard as he started to think on his next move, when all of a sudden-

_Incoming Call Osamu_

Oh the panic in the poor boy's eyes. He hesitated to answer the phone, but just as he was gonna answer it.

_Missed Call Osamu_

_Fuck._ He took too long to answer. He started mentally degrading himself for being so stupid until his phone vibrated repeatedly again. Another call. This time he answered it before it was too late. "Hey are you okay?" The deeper voice came from the small speakers.

"Yeah, why?" Suna was genuinely confused.

"Sorry I got ahead of myself. It's just that...never mind." A sheepish chuckle that was too cute for Suna to handle was slightly heard.

"Nonono, I wanna know, or I'm hanging up." Suna knew he was lying to his crush.

"Fine you caught me. You didn't respond as quickly as you usually do, so I thought something happened."

"I'm fine, why would you think that?"

"You always say if you're gonna take a break or something, I got worried."

"You don't need to worry, but thanks though." Their conversation was normal after that, and it lasted for another 2 hours. The gossiped, ranted, and laughed until 1 am. They were interrupted by Atsumu throwing a pillow at Osamu telling him to shut up. As soon as Atsumu closed the door, Osamu smiled back at Suna through the phone and they both laughed.

"Well we still have school tomorrow, we should sleep." Osamu sighed.

"I'm not tired though." Suna playfully whined.

"Go to sleep, or else I'm not paying for your lunch tomorrow."

"Fuck you, dude."

"Ha ha. Goodnight, _Sunarin_."

"Night." After they hung up, they both were struck with realization.

* * *

"HE CALLED YOU W H A T?!" Akagi's voice bursted through Suna's phone, thank God he wasn't on speaker.

"You're more shocked than me." Suna spoke into the phone as he walked to school.

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU CONFESSED YET, YOU ABSOLUTE MORON!"

"I'm not ready yet! And besides, he's probably straight."

"...There's no way that nickname has any heterosexual meaning behind it."

"Well, I don't want to embarrass myself, or make things weird between us."

"I can ask Atsumu if he likes anyone. Or you guys can play truth or dare or something. There's so many ways you can go with this, aND YOU CHOOSE NONE OF THEM!"

"I get it. It just...hurts to love him. It hurts to feel like this...but it keeps me going. He keeps me going."

"Tell him exactly that then. Suna, these are your feelings, and your thoughts. You should know that by now."

"I know..."

"Tell him at the end of the day. Oh shit I'm already at school, cya later."

"Cya," He hangs up and continues his walk to school. Suna woke up late, but it taking his sweet old time, not caring about being tardy. By the time he got there, there was no one outside, except for one person waiting by the gate. " 'Samu? What are you doing here? You're gonna be late!"

"I should've said that to you. C'mon we have to run now," Osamu grabbed Suna's wrist and ran into building. The pink petals fell from the spring sky and onto their hair and clothes. "You didn't answer my calls or texts eariler, I got worried again..." Osamu sparks conversation as they change shoes.

"I was already in a call with Akagi even before I left the house. Is that an acceptable answer?"

"Any answer would've been acceptable, you cheeky little fucker. Ready to go," They both lifted their heads as Suna nodded in response. "Waitwaitwait. No you're not. C'mere. You have something in your hair."

"I can get it myself," But before Suna knew it, his head was faced down as Osamu removed the cherry petal from his brown hair. "Can we go now?" Suna asked, rushing things.

"Yeah, let's go," They both started running towards their classroom, hearts beating faster than usual and shades or pink and red gently plastered on their cheeks. As soon as they reached the door, the bell for their next class rings. "God dammit." Osamu sighs, but Suna starts laughing.

"Sorrysorry, it's just that. That was really fun." Suna's eyes were closed as he laughed, with a dash of pink in his cheeks from running and laughing. That's when Suna realized that the feelings he had trapped for so long were finally being shown, and this time it was to the right person.

"Let's get to class before Kita-san finds out and kicks our asses."

"Ya got a point there." After their mornings classes, the two of them sat in the yard behind the school and ate their lunch beneath a shaded tree. Their backs were against the tree trunk, wind gently blowing their hair, and the gentle heat from the spring sun enhancing the features of objects around them. It was peaceful, they didn't need to talk, but they both knew that they wanted to. "Ya know what I realized." Osamu broke the silence.

"What is it?"

"This morning was like...a shojo scenario...not to make it weird, sorry."

"Nono, it's fine, but I agree with you. It felt kinda...nice."

"It's like whoever makes up our fate knew exactly what I wanted..." **(AN: *nervously sweats*)**

"And what was that?" They turned to each other and their eyes met with no hesitation. Heat traveled into their faces as Osamu gently placed his hand on Suna's hip and cheek as he pulled them closer together.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Well it is now." Suna smirked before their eyes gently closed and their lips met one another.


	24. Feel Special ~DaiSuga~ Bittersweet

_You've always been there when I'm alone, you're my whole world. Whenever I'm sad you've always been their for me, preaching your praises towards me._ I didn't do anything to help you. _I can't thank you enough for making me a somebody out of my old nobody. I get stabbed by the bad things in the world, but I always smile, knowing that you're there. I'm always in a daze, thinking of every bad thing about me, no matter how little it is, but then I hear you calling my name, and I feel so loved._ I didn't love you enough _. I always hid behind a wall, scared to face the world, but you faced it with me. I owe my whole life to you. All the light in my life, is because of you. I love you so much. Whenever you're lonely, hopefully you think of me. All the times I couldn't cheer you up,_ but you have many times _Sometimes I feel like nothing ,_ But you're my everything. _those times I feel like no one would notice if I'm gone, you were there._ I couldn't be there all the time. _Don't be sorry, you've done more than enough for me._ No I haven't _. Cheer up for my sake. I love you so much, Daichi Sawamura. Forget about me, it's the least you can do. Move on. Everything's alright, I'm just a nobody you don't need to worry about. I'm sorry I can't be there to be your world. I'm sorry I'm not there to pay back all the times you made my life have meaning. I'm sorry to everyone. I'm so happy I left knowing I was loved by at least one person. This is my final goodbye, I love you more than you can imagine. Remember that, and move on._

_-Koushi Sugawara_

"Daichi...we have to go." Nishinoya's voice echoed through Daichi's bedroom.

"Sorry, I was just getting something."

"...He wouldn't want to see you like this."

"I know. I'm trying."

"You have every right, it's fine. You should calm down before we head out."

"I'm good...let's go now," Daichi and the rest of the old team went to visit Suga on a bright Saturday afternoon on June 13th. They all gathered the grave and collectively greeted him happy birthday. They started talking catching him up on everything he's been missing, and one by one everyone started leaving. Leaving Daichi alone. "How's life, Kou? Wait no that's not right he's...are you doing well, Kou...? Everyone really misses you...I miss you so much. I know you told me to move on...but I haven't yet. It's been over a year since I last visited you...I'm sorry," Daichi fiddled with Suga's old engagement ring before he placed it on one of the stone tabs.

"Love 'ya, Koushi..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what this is I just wanted to write sad


	25. My Cute Little Maid ~TsukkiHina~ Smut

Hinata looked at himself in the full body mirror. He examined every little detail of the frilly monochrome dress as he stood in the shared walk in closet. He calmed himself down before grabbing the pink box on one of the clothing drawers. He opened the lidded box as he nervously picked up a tiny egg shaped vibrator from the plethora of toys Tsukishima had bought from him a few months ago. He slowly slided the toy inside his hole and turned it on to the lowest level. There was a small wave of pleasure running through his veins, but not enough to have him rendered down completely. He ran out the room and placed the remote control onto the dinner table for Tsukishima to see when he walks in. Hinata ran back into the bedroom to start folding the laundry from the basket on the ground. It felt like a whole hour, but it was only 10 minutes before he heard the faint sound of the main door being unlocked and opened. 

"Tadaima!" Tsukishima's voice was muffled due to the bedroom door being closed. He didn't question the fact he didn't get a response and shrugged before throwing his jacket onto the couch. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a random t-shirt since he just finished practice. He walked past the dinner table, but went back to a pink object that caught his eye. The remote was finally in his possession, and he knew exactly what it did. What a naughty boy~ He thought to himself before turning the vibrator setting up. He placed the controller in his pocket before opening the bedroom door, and what he saw was immaculate. Hinata was holding onto the laundry basket for dear life, his breathing hitching, barely noticing Tsukishima at the doorway. Tsukishima lightly tapped the wooden door, making a sound to alert Hinata. His head shot up at the wooden sound and turned around to try and greet his boyfriend. 

"W-welcome hoooome, m-masterr, o-or s-siiiirrr~" His words slurred by the vibrations coursing through his body. Tsukishima chuckled as he ducked down and lifted Hinata's head. His slender fingers gently touched the redhead's cheeks, his palm cradling his small chin.

"I prefer master," Tsukishima glared at Hinata, their eyes making contact. His free hand traveled its way down to Hinata's thigh and squeezed it slightly. Hinata quietly whimpered at the added pleasure, but it wasn't enough. "I think you deserve a reward for working so hard while I was gone. Getting ready for me and fixing yourself up, isn't that right my cute little maid~"

"Y-yes, master," Tsukishima leaned onto Hinata neck, leaving red marks and a trail open mouth kisses behind. The hand on the thigh found it's way to Hinata's hard on and palmed it. "Tsukkiiii~ M-masteeer~ B-beeed pleeeaseeee~"

"Do you think you've earned it?" Tsukishima smirked as he stuck two fingers into Hinata's hole, slightly moving the white panties he wore. 

"Y-YES~ I-I WORKED HARD TODAY~ I WANT YOU SO BAD~" Tsukishima took his fingers out and picked Hinata up bridal style before gently pinning him to the bed. Tsukishima lifted the poofy skirt up to Hinata's chest and started to play with his thighs again. "Tsu-Tsukki~~" slap. Hinata slightly whimpered at the stingy feeling.

"Did I say you can call me that?" Tsukishima lifted his palm again.

"Sorry...m-master..." Tears formed in Hinata's eyes.

"Good little baby. You're so cute like this. Why don't you wear this more often?" Before Hinata could answer, Tsukishima grabbed the remote from his pocket and turned the setting up more by 3. "I'm not giving you permission to talk. So not another word unless I tell you to speak. You understand," Hinata nodded in response, afraid of what will happen if he said even a simple 'yes'. "Now you're getting it." He inserted three of his fingers into Hinata hole again, feeling the vibrations on his hand. His started pumping them in and out, taking every last breath away from Hinata's lungs. He made loud noises, but kept his mouth closed to make sure he didn't say a single word. Before he knew it, Hinata came with a silent cry, leaving a stain of white on the underside of the dress. Tsukishima laughed as he took his fingers out, turning off the vibrator and removing it too in the process. "You've earned more than enough." Tsukishima took off his shirt, pants, and boxers and threw them onto the ground. He picked Hinata up and placed him on his lap, inserting himself in the process. Hinata bit the other one's shoulder, muffling his moans. "You don't need to hold back anymore." He lifted Hinata's head and pulled him in for a sloppy, but heated kiss as he started thrusting up. Even though Hinata's noises were muffled, you could clearly understand the words he spoke into Tsukishima kiss. They pulled away from their kiss, eyes still closed and skin slapping. Their minds fogged up with lust and pleasure as they both reached their highs. Tsukishima pulled out before they both came onto the dress, calling out each other's names. They pulled each other in close, taking in short breaths until their breathing regulated back to normal, not caring about the sticky mess between them. "Any questions?" Tsukishima asked, but Hinata stayed silent, then he remembered his earlier statement. "My bad, you can speak now..." Tsukishima buried his head on Hinata's shoulder in embarrassment. 

"D-did I do good for you, m-master?" The blonde lifted his head up again to place a soft kiss onto his boyfriend's cheek. 

"Of course you did. You were so good for me, my cute little maid."


	26. Over The Line ~YamaYama/KageGuchi~ Smut

Yamaguchi sat on the bed nervously as he waited for Kageyama to finish up in the shower. He played with the silk robe he had on as he wondered how he got here. 

* * *

_It all started with Kageyama and Yamaguchi innocently cuddling in their shared bed. Until Kageyama's hands start to move down to Yamaguchi's waist, receiving a less than pure noise out. They were both taken back by the whimper and buried their heads into one another. It became silent and peaceful again, but Yamaguchi couldn't help the lewd thoughts spinning around in his head._

_"Kageyama...do you think we're ready?"_

_"Are you sure? We've only been dating for a few months."_

_"But we've known each other for like 6 years!"_

_"Yeah but-"_

_"It's fine! I promise you won't hurt me!"_

_"I just don't want to- Tadashi?" The green haired boy shifted out of his boyfriend's arms and pinned him to the bed._

_"Tobio, please. I really really want you~" The trapped one looked up in amazement. He realized how bold he had grown over time before he sighed._

_"Go shower first."_

* * *

Y amaguchi cursed himself for being so confident and horny. He organized the pillows and blankets on the bed to keep himself and his thoughts from imploding. He was getting slightly impatient so got on all fours, licked his fingers, and slowly inserted one. He let out a breathy moan from the slightly painful feeling. He let the painful pulsing fade out before moving the finger. After a few minutes he got used to the feeling and the pleasure beat out the pain. But before he could add the second one in, the bathroom door opens. He quickly took the finger out, causing another tinge of pain. He stared at Kageyama's fine built body at the doorway, but all Kageyama could think about was the lewd position Yamaguchi was in. 

"Wh-what were you doing...?" Kageyama turned his head in an attempt to hide his blushing face. Yamaguchi flipped himself over and threw the blanket onto his body. He kept staring at his boyfriend in the towel and quietly giggled. "What's so funny?" The uke got up from the bed and his body met up with the seme's. 

"It's nothing but, I'm just guessing...that certainly got you up, didn't it?" Yamaguchi's eyelids fluttered a bit as he slightly looked up into Kageyama's blue eyes. The younger one didn't even notice the hand that palmed the bulge that showed up on the towel. "Bed. Now." Kageyama was taken back by the demand, but simply smirked. 

"What if I don't move?" Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow before dragging Kageyama by the wrist and pinned him to the bed. The towel and silk robe flew off of their bodies and onto the ground, leaving them bare naked. Yamaguchi took Kageyama in his hand and started to slowly pump before putting the length into his mouth. "Fu-fuck... T-Tashi~" Kageyama's mind went foggy as the warm feeling surrounded him. Yamaguchi took the whole thing into his mouth and gagged as the tip kissed the back of his throat. "M-move...and go fast~" Yamaguchi started swirling his tongue as fast as he possibly could, bobbing his head up and down and pumped whatever he couldn't fit in his mouth with his hand. Kageyama let out breathy moans, occasionally letting Yamaguchi's name slip off of his lips. He gripped onto the dark green locks as he released into the warm mouth. "Fuck, Tadashi~" He sighed as the receiver swallowed every drop and licked everything clean. Yamaguchi took the still hard cock out of his mouth and started to leave little kisses on Kageyama's cheek. "D-do you need prepping still?" Yamaguchi nodded in response as he slowly stuck his ass up. Kageyama nervously circled his middle finger around the already wet hole before inserting. 

"Tobioooo~" Yamaguchi moaned at the feeling of pleasure that returned to him. 

"How many did you use earlier?" Kageyama asked as he continued to move his finger in and out. 

"J-just ooone~" 

"No wonder why you're not feeling anything. I'm gonna add the second one then." A half nod was given as permission. Kageyama added two more fingers. The pain of his hole being stretched out alarming Yamaguchi. 

"Y-YOU SAID YOU'RE ONLY ADDING O-ONE MORE!"

"But this'll take less time. I...I really want you now..." Kageyama mumbled as he continued to gently move three of his fingers. Yamaguchi kissed one of Kageyama's temples in reassurance. 

"Then...then that's totally fine." Kageyama kept moving his fingers slowly and not too deep, just enough for a stretch. "Tobio, faster, deeper, I really wanna feel good~" Yamaguchi quietly moaned into Kageyama's ear which almost made him cum right there and then. Kageyama obeyed Yamaguchi's wishes once again and sped up, making his moans louder with each thrust. Yamaguchi was close to cumming, but something threw him even more over the edge. "THERE~" He yelled when a certain spot was hit. _F-fuck...is this how stimulation is the prostate feels like? D-damn...it's so good..._ Yamaguchi thought to himself as Kageyama kept roughly fucking him with his fingers. "AH FUCK, TOBIO~" He yelled as he released onto the bed, a bit of the white getting on Kageyama's thigh. After Yamaguchi came down from he high, he held onto the wall in desperation as his legs trembled after supporting him for so long. Yamaguchi, still breathless, inserted Kageyama into him himself and started to bounce. His loud moans and occasional screams bounced off the walls and into their ears. Neither of them were aware that he could make such lewd noises. Kageyama gripped onto the tanned waist and guided his body to be in sync with his upward thrusts. Shortly after, Yamaguchi came again and Kageyama pulled out before his release, leaving Yamaguchi to feel a bit empty. Kageyama flipped their bodies so that he was on top and pinning his boyfriend to the bed. He roughly rammed back into Yamaguchi hole, earning a silent cry. 

"J-just bare with me for a bit longer..." Tears formed in their eyes, but Yamaguchi kissed Kageyama's away. "Sorry...I'm just...so happy." He pulled their bodies closer together before moving roughly again. Yamaguchi screamed and cried at the overstimulation. Just as they almost reached their highs, Kageyama pulled out, but yamaguchi rolled his hips onto Kageyama. 

"I-inside~~" Yamaguchi managed to say. Kageyama entered back in and with a few more thrusts, they came together, saying each other's names. 

* * *

Kageyama came back into the bedroom and tossed a water bottle to Yamaguchi before laying down next to him again. 

"Anything hurting?"

"Just my lower back and legs, but it doesn't bother me."

"I'm so glad we did it." Kageyama laid on his side, pulling Yamaguchi in close. 

"Me too." They held on tight to each other's bodies before they drifted into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the fuck is their ship name


	27. Me Gustas Tu ~DaiSuga~ Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: few kpop references and scattered korean here and there, im running out of ideas

_"This is so stupid." Suga chuckled at the small heart shaped eraser._

_"I'll take it back then." Daichi held his hand out and smiled._

_"N-no, I'll keep it! It's rude to return gifts." Suga puffed out his cheeks._

_"Whatever you want."_

* * *

Suga was bored in class as fidgetted with the eraser. _'It just HAD TO BE A HEART SHAPED IS HE TRYING TO KILL ME?'_ The eraser was tinted with dark gray from the other pencils in his stationary kit. He never actually used the school supply, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't want to. The thought of destroying a gift, even if that was it's purpose, it just sadden him. The reason probably being, _'well, it's from Daichi.'_ But he never told anyone that. Suga unconsciously started humming as he continued being entranced by the baked rubber.

"Sugawara-san! Who's feelings is the author trying to portray in the 15th sentence and how?" The teacher called out to him. 

"Um... He's trying to portray the girl's feelings by comparing them to flowers and their symbolic meanings." Suga concluded an answer as he quickly read the sentence. His teacher nodded back to him, signaling that the answer was correct and she continued teaching. Suga sighed in relief and went back to his own little world. Before he knew it, the bell rang and everyone started packing up and leaving. He tumbled a bit as he got up to leave. He continued to play with the red object as he walked out of the classroom. He looked up so he wouldn't run into anything, but he immediately regretted it when he saw Daichi. He panicked as he frantically put the eraser in his pocket. His heart fluttered as they noticed each other's presence and the latter started to wave at him. Their eyes met and they both smiled as they paired up together. 

"Where do you wanna eat lunch today?" Daichi asked Suga as they walked into their homeroom. Suga wanted to think of a secluded place so he could be alone with Daichi. There was only two places he could think of. Number one: The roof, but the sun was too bright for this time of year. And Suga was not in the mood for sunburn. Number two: The clubroom. The only downside is that it's a weird place to have lunch, and it'd be mad suspicious if someone found out. While Suga was getting lost in his thoughts, Daichi kept trying to reach out to him. "Suuuuuga. Earth to Sugawara! SuuuuuuGA!" Daichi shifted his body slightly to bump himself onto Suga's side. 

"Sorry! Uhm...how 'bout the clubroom? Most of the classrooms have been too hot for me." Daichi's hand found it's way onto Suga's forehead. He looked up and at Daichi in surprise. 

"You don't seem sick or anything..." The back of his hand moved to the smaller neck. "You seem fine, but if you wanna go to the clubroom then that's fine." 

"O-okay!" They got their bento boxes and started their journey to the isolated room. For the whole time they walked, Suga looked down at his feet. Noticing that his footsteps were slightly behind. He instinctively moved closer to his friend, leaving no space between their shoulders as they continued walking. The gentle breeze and flowers planted around the building was what took most of Suga's attention in that moment. Daichi looked down as his side as he worried for Suga, but he trusted his words when he said he was fine. They entered the clubroom and sat on the floor as they started to eat. 

"You sure you're okay?" Daichi sparked conversation. 

"Y-yeah..."

"Sorry, I'm just making sure." The room went silent once again. Suga started mindlessly humming to fill the void of silence between them. Daichi took notice of the small tune and smiled as Suga kept singing. The simple humming soon became soft singing of the gentle words: 

_Neol hyanghan seolleimeul oneulbuteo urineun. Kkumkkumyeo gidohaneun oneulbuteo urineun. Jeo barame noeul bit nae mameul sireo bonaelge gueriun maeumi moyeoseo naerineun._

( _My heart flutters toward you starting from today us. We're dreaming and praying starting from today us. I'll send you my heart with the wind and the sunset. My heart that longs for you falls down._ ) 

Daichi was taken back by Suga's soft voice singing. "I- wow...Suga that was really good!" Suga's voice cracked a bit as he left his trance. He didn't realize he was singing out loud. 

"I- uh...thanks!" Suga managed to get out as his face turned pink. 

"What were you saying though?" Suga's heart raced, he really couldn't tell him. Telling him what it meant was basically confessing to him, and he wasn't ready for that yet. Suga checked his phone and got up as fast as he could. "You okay?"

"Yep! I just checked the time and I don't wanna be late for class." Suga cleaned up his lunch and left the room, accidentally dropping the red object from his pocket and leaving Daichi alone. Suga was gone before Daichi could reason with him. He started to clean up his lunch when the faded red color caught his eye. He picked it up, knowing it was Suga's and no other thought behind it. They went on with their day until practice. As they were changing into their practice clothes, Suga continued to hum the same song and it caught Daichi's attention. The could only wonder what it means since he didn't know what language he was singing in. Suga continued to sing, using more than just the first chorus. 

"han baljjag dwie seossdeon ulineun eonjejjeum senchi haejilkkayo~" ( _We are standing one step behind._ _When will we become sentimental?_ )

"Suga-san! You're voice is really pretty!" Hinata complimented as he began putting his things in a locker. 

"Thank you, Hinata." Suga giggled with a slight tint of pink on his cheeks from embarrassment. 

"So Suga-san~~~ Who you singing about?" Nishinoya teased. 

"What do you mean, Noya-senpai?" Hinata asked. 

"Want me to translate for you, Shoyo?" Nishinoya said with pride before being hit in the head by Suga. 

"Shut up, like I don't hear you singing Heart Shaker all the time in the showers." Suga teased back. 

"Ahh boo hoo, you bitch." Nishinoya stuck out his tongue before he left the room. 

"I'm actually wondering what you were saying, Sugawara-senpai." Hinata looked up at his upperclassman. 

"It's nothing really, just a random song my cousin introduced me to recently." Suga waved his hand to shoo the gay thoughts away. After that, everyone continued to change and leave the room to practice like normal. But fate had something different in mind. Suga kept taking small glances at Daichi as they slowly changed. He didn't realize he was caught in another daydream until Daichi called for him. 

"Huh? Sorry." Suga mumbled back. 

"You don't seem like yourself lately..." Daichi worried. 

"I've been studying late at night again. I'm just tired." 

"I hope your not lying or else that'd be a bad example for me." 

"Shut up." They two of them laughed as they continued walking to the gym. 

"Uhm...Suga. I've been wondering if this was yours." Daichi got the eraser from his pocket and offered it to Suga. He was panicking on the inside though. He was thinking when and where he could've lost it, then he remembered lunchtime. Suga came to the conclusion to tell him already, he didn't want to wait any longer. He looked at Daichi and gave a warm and gentle smile. 

"Well it's yours now." Suga gave a hint that, it was his heart, he wanted Daichi to take care of him and to have him.

"Didn't I give this to you a while ago? You have to keep it."

"Well it is mine, but I want _you_ to have it. Take care of it." Suga smiled before he ran into the gym, leaving Daichi alone and wondering for the second time that day. 

"He's using symbolism." Kiyoko responded to Daichi story.

"Huh?"

"It's simple. You gave him the heart, so love. He cherished the love you gave him and it became his. And earlier he gave you his heart and he's telling you to take care of it. HE WAS BASICALLY CONFESSING TO YOU." Kiyoko almost slapped Daichi in the face with her clipboard after explaining. 

"Oh shit it all makes sense now."

"You get it now?"

"Well obviously I do now."

"So are you gonna do something about it?"

"When I think about it, he was singing some song and he got nervous when Noya said he could translate."

"Translate?"

"Yeah, it was in another language. Surprisingly Noya knew what he was saying. I was kinda curious too." Daichi leaned against the wall and started to rethink everything. Were the feelings mutual? Could they possible start dating? Have a future together? Whatever the case may be, Daichi was okay with it. He didn't realize it before, but he wanted to get closer with Suga. Daichi couldn't stop thinking about him up until practice ended. Everything was normal after clean up and as they head home, but Daichi couldn't handle it. 

"Daichi, you seem nervous." Oh how the turn tables.

"Suga...what were you singing earlier? Be honest please." Suga's heart started beating super fast as his stomach did a flip. "Suga?"

"S-sorry I can't really tell you, i-it's embarrassing." They both looked away from each other and blushed. 

"Well...at least sing it again please." 

"F-fine." Suga sighed in response before taking a deep breath. " _Neol hyanghan seolleimeul oneulbuteo urineun. Kkumkkumyeo gidohaneun oneulbuteo urineun. Jeo barame noeul bit nae mameul sireo bonaelge gueriun maeumi moyeoseo naerineun~"_

"Wh-what do they say after that?"

"Um... it's uh... _Me gustas tu gustas tu. Su tu tu ru johahaeyo. Gustas tu su tu ru ru_ ~" The both of them stood silent, but Suga's heart finally gave out. He couldn't handle holding in his true feelings anymore. "Daichi I..." Suga took another deep breath. " _My heart flutters toward you starting from today us. We're dreaming and praying starting from today us. I'll send you my heart with the wind and the sunset. My heart that longs for you falls down. Me gustas tu gustas tu. Su tu tu ru I like you. Gustas tu su tu ru ru_ ~ Th-that's what it means. Daichi I like you, a lot and I-"

"I really like you too. M-more than friends actually," Suga sat down on the sidewalk trying to take everything in. "S-Suga?" 

"I'm fine! I'm just so happy you.."

"You don't need to say anything." Daichi knelt down to Suga's level to kiss his cheek. They looked at each other's pink tinted faces and laughed. Like the clouds that flicker under the moonlight. Time keeps ticking. Now I'll be brave and confess to you. Two is better than one Let's feel each other. I wanna gather my heart and tell it to you. 


	28. You Actually Did It?! ~BokuAka~ Smut

On their way home from school, Bokuto and Akaashi went on rambling about Christmas, their shared favorite holiday. They went on talking about their Christmas lists as the cold air passed by them. Akaashi was on his phone searching for sweaters and jackets on Amazon, but still contributed and listened to the conversation. Bokuto glanced at the jacket preview on the screen and ran closer to Akaashi to the point their shoulders were squished together. 

"That one looks nice," Bokuto lightly tapped the screen, but to another product. It took a bit to load, but once it finally did the two of them were silenced by the frilly maid dress Bokuto accidentally picked. The both looked away from the phone as they continued walking, a blush forming on their cheeks from the cold and the embarrassment. Akaashi calmed himself down and looked at the dress again. He admitted to himself that it was very cute and pretty, but the short skirt made it lewder than it should've been. Akaashi knew he was thinner than his teammates, he was the most feminine of all of them, but he could never see himself in such clothing. He looked at the dress one more time, maybe he just changed his own mind. He tried to picture himself in the dress, it looked somewhat...good. He wondering if he'd just buy it to try it on, just for shits n' giggles, or if he'll actually try to show it off to someone. Maybe I should get it... "Akaashi, are you serious!?" He looked up to see Bokuto, eyes wide in shock and face redder than before. He must've said that out loud. 

"I'm not really one to wear girl clothes, but I hate to admit that I'm in the most feminine on the team...and the dress is pretty cute too..." Akaashi looked down to hide his face in shame of his words.

"Then why don't you get it for your girlfriend? U-unless she's not into that stuff..." Bokuto chuckled. 

"ᵀʰᵃᵗ'ˢ ᵗʰᵉ ᵗʰⁱⁿᵍ ᴵ'ᵐ ⁿᵒᵗ ⁱⁿᵗᵒ ᵍⁱʳˡˢ..." Akaashi mumbled. 

"What was that, Akaashi?" Bokuto leaned down just a bit to be at exact eye level with the slightly shorter one. 

"N-NOTHING, BOKUTO-SAN!" He blushed furiously. They both walked to their houses and the days after that were normal. They finished their exams and had a good Winter break so far. It was a bit after New Years and Akaashi begged for the days to go faster. He didn't like admitting the fact he actually liked school. He woke up one day in early January and stared at his closet door. He hoped for a day where he can open it and get a certain outfit out of it, just for himself. He sighed before he got up and went to the eating table to greet his parents. 

"Morning, Keiji-kun." His mom sat down at the table. 

"Morning."

"We're going on a shrine visit later today. Do you want to come?"

"No thank you, I already have plans to visit with my friends in the afternoon." He lied. His parents smiled at each other, proud that their anti-social son has at least some friends to spend time with. 

"That's fine, we'll be leaving after you anyways. Since you're not going with us, can you clean the house when you come back home?"

"Yes, mom." Akaashi blushed as he thought about the outfit in the closet he bought for himself for Christmas, without telling anyone. The day went by crucially slow, but he somehow lived through it. Around 7:30 or so his parents left the house. 

"Make sure you lock the front door." His mom said before closing it. 

"Yes, mom." Akaashi waited for the footsteps to fade away before he ran to his room and threw the closet door open. He dug through one of the bins before he pulled out a big vacuum sealed ziploc with a folded dress in it. He unzipped the bag and neatly unfolded the dress before laying it on his bed as he undressed. He folded his previous clothes and put them on his clothing drawer before he put on the frilly dress, the same one he and Bokuto saw on that cold, faithful day. He put on a matching headband and white stockings. He walked over to his full body mirror before walking out of his room to start cleaning the house. Akaashi never had any kinks or fetishes, but dressing up cute was just an interest he took part in. He just found a nice feeling when he dressed up cute, nothing else. It made him feel more confident, despite the fact he only dressed up like this when he was alone. He looked around the house wondering where to start, then his eyes traveled to the vacuum in the corner. He shrugged as he plugged it into the closest outlet and turned it on, the whirring blocking out any noise. There were a few knocks at the front door a minute or so into Akaashi working, but he didn't hear them. More knocks seconds later, then more knocks. The knocks stopped and the doorknob turned before the door was completely open. The slight cold from outside alerting Akaashi has he turned his head to the entrance. 

"HEY, AKA...shiiiii?" The both stare at each other with wide eyes. "YOU ACTUALLY DID IT?!" Bokuto is the first one to speak up as Akaashi was still processing what had happened.

"B-Bokuto-san I-I..." Akaashi couldn't find words to say. He was too embarrassed at the fact that his senpai is seeing him in such feminine, not to mention lewd, clothing. Tears started rolling down his cheeks as he held the handle of the vacuum tightly to his chest. The air clogged his throat, not allowing him to even the slightest sound besides a few sniffles. Bokuto immediately closed the door behind him before going up to the damsel in distress. Bokuto gently took the home appliance out of the toned hands and placed it against the wall before embracing his kouhai. 

"I'm sorry, Akaashi." Bokuto whispered. 

"D-don't be. I'm the one who forgot to lock the front door." 

"But I'm the one who came in with telling you," They stepped apart to get looks at each other. Bokuto looked up and down at Akaashi's body before kissing one of the tears away. "You're...really pretty, actually." 

"I guess you found me out then, huh?"

"That you're not straight? I kinda knew a while ago, but this is new." He tugged at the end of the dress.

"R-really?"

"You mumbled something about not liking girls that day I... when we saw the dress." Bokuto kissed Akaashi's cheek again. 

"Bokuto-san?" Another kiss. "B-Bokuto-san!" Another kiss. Then another, it kept going up until he slowly left a trail of kisses on Akaashi's neck, the marks getting redder and darker as they progressed down. "B-bed, p-please."

"Of course. You've been working so hard." Bokuto left another kiss on his soft lips before picking him up and placed him on the bed. Bokuto took off his sweater, shirt, and sweatpants, leaving him in only his boxers. 

"P-please be gentle, s-sir." Akaashi pressed his knees against each other, covered his mouth with his semi-closed fists, and looked up at his senpai with his innocent teal eyes. 

"God damn~ If you talk like that I sure as hell won't." He growled as he got a condom out of his undressed pants on the edge of the bed. 

"W-was it always your intention to come over here and fuck me into my mattress?" Akaashi murmured.

"Not really, but I bought one just in case," He responded as he rolled the rubber onto exposed hard-on. He lifted up the skirt and palmed Akaashi under his matching underwear."My my, you even wore cute panties~"

"Ngh~ B-Boku...no-" 

"What's wrong, sweetie? You don't like this?"

"N-no I-I don't...I just want you to hurry up." Bokuto swiftly takes off the panties and throws them somewhere onto the ground. He licks the head before putting it all into his mouth. Akaashi gasps at the warm sensation that surrounds the lower half of his body. "B-BOKUTO-SAAAAAN~" Akaashi keeps his mouth closed to muffled the moans, his hand in a fist close to his mouth in an attempt to keep himself quiet. "B-BOKUT-TO AH~ I'M GONNA~ K-KOU~" Akaashi yells and presses his thighs against Bokuto's head and he releases into his mouth. Bokuto swallows it all after a bit before licking his fingers and inserting one in Akaashi's hole. 

"It's not as tight as I expected...do you play with yourself?" Bokuto asked as he added two more fingers and started pumping. 

"Y-yes~" He lifted his collar and panted into the inside of his shirt. 

"Do you think of me when you do?" Bokuto bent down to Akaashi's ear. 

"S-sometimes..." Bokuto started moving his fingers at a faster pace. "Y-YES I-I DO~ EVERYTIME I D-DO, I-I ALWAYS THINK ABOUT YOU, B-BOKUTO-SAN~" Akaashi yelled at the overwhelming pleasure. 

"That's good to hear~" He took the fingers out, the bottom whimpering at the empty feeling. "I'm going in now~" Bokuto aligned himself before he fully bottomed out. "D-damn, you really took it all in. Feels good, right?"

"Y-yes~" Akaashi moved his arms and hands over the top's broader shoulders and his hands to the upper back. "M-move please~"

"You said to be gentle though." Bokuto teased.

"I don't care. I changed my mind. Now fuck me before my parents come home."

"Anything for you, my darling~" Bokuto started moving at a slightly fast pace. The bed shook, hitting the wall a few times, making a loud sound. But they didn't care, because Akaashi was louder. The room was filled of lewd noises for about 10 minutes before Akaashi gave out first.

"BOKUTO-SAN~" He came with a scream, but Bokuto kept going. 

"P-please, just hold on for a little longer..." Bokuto mumbled as he continued moving. 

"I-it's f-fine~ I want you to feel good, too." Akaashi kissed Bokuto, muffled their moans before Bokuto released into the condom and Akaashi, again, onto his dress. They rested for a bit before they both changed before his parents came back. He led Bokuto out the door and made sure to lock it this time. He went back into his room and looked at the wrinkled dress on his bed. Even though it had been a week or so since he bought it, he still can't believe he actually did it.


	29. Mistakes ~KenHina~ (AtsuHina) Hurt/Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly focused on pllatonic Atsuhina and established KenHina

"How was practice, Shoyo?" Kenma turns around in his gamer chair to see his boyfriend plop onto the bed. 

"Awful," Hinata's face was buried in a pillow, but his voice was still understandable. Kenma figured that the player was just tired and needed space, so he gave him that space. He continued playing his game with music playing as well, and didn't realize Hinata was calling out for him. "Kenmaaa. Kyanmaaaa! KennnnnnnnnnmA!" Hinata repeated, hoping for comfort, or at least a response, but he got nothing. After 5 minutes of yelling and softly purring, Hinata got out of the bed and left the house. The gamer didn't notice one bit of what had happened as more time passed by. The tangerine pulled out his phone and dialed Atsumu's number as he stood outside. The snow gently fell onto his hair and clothes as the ringing sound from the phone continued. 

"Hello?" Atsumu's voice was gentle and casual.

"T-Tsumu-san, c-can you p-pick me up?" Hinata stuttered from the cold and fear of what would happen if Kenma found out. 

"You're lucky I was just about to go out. I'll be there in 10 minutes, go warm up inside until I'm there." 

"Um...I can't exactly- you know what it's fine."

"Did something happen?"

"It's what didn't happen...I'll see you later." Hinata hung up the call before Atsumu could say another word. The snow that fell onto him was comforting in a sense, but the silence was ruined by his phone ringing. Incoming call: 💘Kenma 💘. He let the call ring out and shut off his phone so no one could reach him. He waited and waited out in the cold for his ride to pull up into the driveway. He sat down on the pavement with his knees to his chest to keep himself warm. He looked up at the bedroom window. All the lights were off except the tiny light coming from Kenma's monitors. Hinata sighed into his hands and rubbed them together for warm friction. He kept repeating this little action up until a familiar car parked by the curb. Hinata got up from the concrete and jumped into the passengers seat. "Where are we going?" Hinata asked as Atsumu started to drive. 

"Some place fun. You're loud and energetic, I think you'll like it," Hinata's eyes shined with curiosity. He looked out the window next to him, waiting to reach the secret destination. After 15 minutes of driving, they had finally arrived. "Shoyo-kun, we're here." Atsumu spoke up as he parked the car. He looked to his side to see Hinata sleeping, fresh tear stains on his cheeks as he cried during the trip. Atsumu gently put his hand on the sleeping one's cheek in an attempt to wipe the tears. But quickly pulled it away once Hinata quietly mumbled the name Kenma. Atsumu then had second thoughts about bringing Hinata here. What would Kenma do if he found out? Atsumu was alerted by the quiet noise of Hinata moving, rubbing his eyes as he sat upright. 

"Where are we," Hinata mumbled. He looked out the windshield as the building's neon lights shined onto the car. Atsumu knew it was too late to take him back home, so he started getting out of the car without saying a word. "W-wait up, Tsumu-san!"He unbuckled his seatbelt and dashed out the door. They walked into the loud, cramped building and looked for an empty table. It took them awhile to travel through the ocean of people, but they finally secured a spot in the corner. 

"I'll go get us some drinks," Atsumu put his jacket over Hinata's shoulders before he went to the other side of the room. Hinata sat down with his head on the table, still a bit drowsy from waking up. He appreciated the fact that Atsumu is trying to help, but he didn't like this place. He likes parties, sure, but something this loud with who knows how many creeps scared the shit out of him. He stood still and tense as he waited for his friend to return. He had just fallen back asleep when he heard a light tap on the table. "I didn't know what you wanted so I just got you some random fruity one," Atsumu put Hinata's Malibu Sunset on the table before he took a sip from his own drink. Hinata wasn't a big drinker, but whenever he was too excited or too sad, he would go little by little, then glass by glass. Tonight was different however, he took two sips before chugging almost half of the glass. Atsumu almost choked on his own drink when he saw Hinata finishing the whole glass. "O-oi! Slow down!" Hinata put the glass down on the table before he started crying. One thing about Hinata was that his alcohol tolerance was really low, but he could hold a lot of it.

"Tsu-Tsumu-saaaaannn..." Hinata cried into his arm. Atsumu just assumed it was better to stay with Hinata right now. One, because he was drunk, Two, because he would tell him everything that had happened and how they ended up in this position. "Tsumu-saaannn. I-I think Kenma hates meeeeee...." He cried again tears flowing non stop and his face heated with a blush. 'So that's what's going on.' Atsumu thought to himself. 

"Why do you think that?" He finally took a seat next to the sad drunk. 

"H-he doesn't p-pay attention to me anymooooore. I came home from v-volleybaalll practice today and he didn't even say threeeeeee words to me."

"Well what did he say?"

"H-how was practice, Sh-Shoyo..." 

'That's four words...' "Well did ya try talking to him at all?" 

"O-of course I did! I called for him and everythiiiiiiing." Hinata held his head up by a bit before he dropped it back down. Atsumu always thought Kenma showered Hinata with anything and everything, so it was surprising to hear this. He wasn't even mad or disappointed at Kenma, he just felt bad for his junior. "Tsumu-san, Tsumu-saaaan. You're so nice~ You're way better than Kenmaaaaa~ You treat me so well~" 

"Y-yer drunk, Shoyo-kun." Atsumu moves back a bit, not trying to become some sort of homewrecker. 

"N-no..." Hinata sits up and pouts as he snuggles up more into the borrowed jacket.

"C-C'mon, we're leaving. I don't want ya to get hurt." He takes the smaller hand and drags him off of the small stool. They walk through the ocean of people once again and arrive back out into the cold winter. 

"Where are we going now," Hinata asks as he tights his grip around Atsumu's hand and pulls their bodies closer together. Atsumu stops in his tracks. He didn't know where they were going either, he just wanted to get Hinata out of there before things got worse. "Tsumu-san? Tsuuuuummmuuuuu-saaaaaaaan?" He stood still on the sidewalk lost in his thoughts, but a soft, cold, and warm feeling dragged him out of it. Hinata stood on his toes as he gently kissed Atsumu's cheek. Hinata pulled away and giggled as Atsumu looked down at him in shock. 

"We're going home, now." Atsumu feels a tinge of guilt in the bottom of his stomach as he continues walking to the parked car. 

"N-NO! I DON'T WANNA," Hinata yells, but only for Atsumu to hear. "KENMA'S THE ONLY ONE THERE AND HE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE ME! PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME HOME TSUMU-SAN!" He cries into Atsumu's arm and squeezes it as if he's about to leave. Atsumu almost sheds a tear at the sight. He didn't want to leave Shoyo, but he had to think about the outcome of everything, even if it was gonna hurt his friend. 

"Shoyo-kun. I'm sure Kenma-kun loves you from hell and back. He's probably just busy..."

"I wanna stay with you, Atsumu..." His heart bursts at the sudden change of name calling. He always knew he had a crush on Shoyo, but he held himself back knowing he was already in a relationship, but this made him short circuit. "Atsumu...I can stay with you...J-just for tonight?" Atsumu sighed.

"F-fine...but you better go home tomorrow or Kenma's gonna be pissed at me."

"YAaaaaaY," Hinata almost jumped into Atsumu's arms. They for another minute or so before getting into the car and driving to Atsumu's small apartment. Hinata looks around the small space with wonder. "Your house is so cozyyy! I can't wait to sleep in your bed!" Atsumu blushes a bit at the comment before he clears his throat. 

"Go take a shower or something. There should be a spare towel in the cabinet and I'll bring you clothes later." Atsumu says as he puts a few water bottle into the freezer to cool them faster. Hinata drops all of his things and sprints into the bathroom and locks its door. About ten minutes or so later the sound of running water stops and the sound of the door unlocking and opening replaces it. 

"Atsumuuuu, where can I get some clothes?" Hinata called out, water still dripping from his hair. 

"Just a sec, I'll get them from my closet." 

"Thank youuu!" Hinata says before closing the door. He runs into his bedroom and grabs the smallest and cleanest clothes he could find. He slowly walked to the bathroom trying to calm himself from thinking about his crush in his bathroom...all clean and- thud. 

"SH-SHOYO?!" Atsumu runs into the bathroom and frantically opens the door to find Hinata sleeping on the ground with only a towel still on his waist. He panicked just a bit, wondering what to do with the sleeping beauty. Atsumu picked him up bridal style and gently placed him onto the bed. He put the oversized sweater on him and wondered what to do for his...lower half. He really liked Hinata, no doubt about it, but he would never stoop that low, especially because he had a boyfriend. "Shoyo-kun wake up. Wake up you needa get dressed before you sleep, idiot." Atsumu shook his body until Hinata slowly opened his eyes. "Good, you're awake. Hurry up and put some pants on." Atsumu walked out of the room leaving Shoyo to his own task. Atsumu waiting for a minute or two before going back into the room with a water bottle and some headache. "Drink some water, I don't want you to whine about a hangover tomorrow...I'm gonna sleep on the couch tonight so goodnight, Shoyo-kun."

"W-wait," Hinata grabbed Atsumu by the wrist just in time. "Just sleep here," Hinata's bright smile drags Atsumu down, or was it just Hinata's arm? He doesn't know. All he knows is that now he's laying down next to Hinata in the same bed. "Tsumu-san, I'm cold." Hinata whines. Atsumu pulls the blanket off of his body and sits up.

"I'll go get another blanket the-" Atsumu was surprised to be dragged back onto the bed for a second time and was pulled closer to the smaller body. "Shoyo...let go of me, please."

"No, I wanna stay like this. Just for tonight." Hinata mumbles into Atsumu's chest. 

"Shoyo, you have a boyfriend already. We can't do this," Hinata stood quiet after that, probably asleep again. Atsumu just pet his soft orange hair before closing his eyes. They slept peacefully for a few hours until Atsumu woke up. He looked down to his chest to see Hinata shaking as he cried, hugging the bigger body with everything he had. His words were soft spoken, but it was clear he was talking about Kenma in his sleep. "Shoyo-kun, wake up. Shoyo-kun." Atsumu hugged him back as he softly asked him to wake up. Hinata stopped shaking and his arms around Atsumu's waist loosened. 

"K-Kenma...?" Hinata looked up with the tears on his cheeks. 

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah...my head just hurts a little. I'll take some medicine in the morning. Are you gonna sleep on the couch now?"

"Only if you're okay with it." Hinata shook his head and closed his eyes before tightening the hug again. After a few more minutes, they fell asleep again, with no bad dreams for the rest of the night.

The next morning was bright and Atsumu and Hinata were still in the same bed when the blonde woke up. He sighed as he looked down at his teammate still sleeping before he got up and went to the kitchen. About 10 minutes into Atsumu cooking breakfast, there were frantic knocks on the door. Atsumu groaned a bit before opening it. The open door revealed none other then Kenma Kozume, his eyes red from crying and his breathing uneven. 

"Is Shoyo here? He hasn't answered any of my calls." Atsumu felt a tinge of guilt again, but a bit of anger this time. 

"Yeah, he's in the bedroom. But you gotta be careful, he drank a lot last night." Atsumu sighed.

"Why did you let him drink?!" Kenma took of his shoes and speed walked into the other room. 

"I tried stopping him, but he only drank like a glass so..." Kenma sat at the edge of the bed next to Hinata's sleeping figure. He slowly caressed Hinata's cheek as tears formed in his eyes. "Kenma-kun?" Atsumu stood at the doorway. 

"I'm fine. I'll take him home once he wakes up," The clock that said something around 10 am changes to 11 am, then 12 pm, then finally 1 pm. Hinata yawns as he tries to sit up, but plops back down from the unbearable headache. "Shoyo?"

"Kenma? Kenma...I'm...I'm so sorry..." Hinata starts to cry into the blanket. 

"It's okay. We're gonna go home now and we can talk about it there," Kenma hugs Hinata and rubs his back to comfort him. "Thanks for taking care of him, Miya-san."

"No problem...hey look I'm sorry. I should've called you or something."

"Don't worry, Shoyo needed his space from me..."

"That's...actually the opposite of what he wanted."

"What?"

"I'd rather have him tell you." After 15 minutes or so of getting Hinata a bit better, the head home, not saying a single word to each other on the car ride home. The atmosphere around them was tense and neither of them enjoyed it, so when they finally reached their house all of the tension was gone, or so they thought. 

"I'm sorry," Hinata apologized again once they stepped out of the car. Kenma stayed quiet, making Hinata even more scared. Hinata kept looking at Kenma from behind, scared of getting to close to him at the moment. His chest tighten and the tears started falling again."Kenma, talk to me please. I know I messed up I didn't mean it. Don't be mad I was drunk and stupid and I-" His panic was cut off with a kiss. The former blonde tightly gripped the collar of his boyfriend's shirt before pulling away from the session and letting go of the fabric. His head hung low as he moved both of his hands to Hinata's shoulders. Kenma's legs trembled in despair as he looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Shoyo, why did you run away from me?" He sobbed shamelessly as they continued walking into the house. 

"I...I'm sorry I just... I wanted to talk to you, but you didn't respond or anything. I figured you were busy so I gave you space. I called you so many times that I just gave up."

"Shoyo...I should be the one saying sorry. I didn't pay attention to you. You have every right to be mad at me I'm so so sorry. You don't need to apologize anymore. I'll do anything to make up for it."

"I still feel bad. I did things that I shouldn't have done last night. I-I I feel so bad." 

"I forgive you. Because it's my fault. None of this wouldn't have happened if I just payed attention to you." 

"Kenma..." Hinata dragged Kenma onto the couch and under a blanket. "I love you so much!" He hugged him with every piece of strength he had, holding him close to his chest. 

"I...I love you too, Shoyo."


	30. Quick Fun ~DaiSuga~ Smut (Short Drabble)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write some Suga grinding ahsbahs :)

Suga put his hands under Daichi's arms and cupped his chest.

"Dai-Daichi..." Suga let out a breathy moan as he gently rubbed himself onto Daichi lower back cover by his shirt. 

"It's fine. G-go for it." Daichi hid his blushing face away to the side, despite Suga not being able to see it in the first place. The older third year closed his eyes as he started moving faster, his breath also quickening. 

"Ha...Ha...ngh-aichi..." He quietly moaned onto the tanned neck. "Not enough..." Suga complained as he stopped to take off his pants, revealing his boxers with a spot of precum leaking near the front. He proceeded to continued rubbing his hard-on onto Daichi's back, his pace getting faster almost every second. Daichi put his hands on top of Suga's smaller ones as he started going harder and faster. "C-cu- I'm..." Suga breathed in Daichi's scent as he panted heavily.

"This is your bed, your rules." Daichi calmly said before kissing the side of Suga's face. Suga finally finished rutting, cumming in his boxers, his breath quietly shaking. "You okay, Suga?" Daichi asks before kisses his cheek again. 

"Y-yeah, god...sorry." 

"Don't be, you were r-really cute." Daichi smirked as he turned around and hugged Suga. Finally pulling him down onto his chest and his back on the bed.


	31. Crazy Over You ~YamaTsukki~ Smut

Possessive (and dom) Yamaguchi :) (Light Bondage too oh wowie)

At the beginning of the month, Yamaguchi started sliding little gifts and letters into Tsukishima's locker. They started dating a few months beforehand and there was one thing that Yamaguchi established: He was super protective of their relationship. He was okay with his teammates talking to his boyfriend of course, but if anyone else did, he felt a pinch of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. He thought that Tsukishima was too beautiful not to be shared, but at the same time he wanted him all to himself. With each passing day the sexual tension between them grew and grew, leaving Yamaguchi to wonder when they would do it. Another thing Yamaguchi noted that the beginning of their relationship was that his sex drive was way stronger than Tsukishima's. Every night he loved the thoughts of ruining Tsukishima's cold attitude and making his face a heat mess under him. At first he couldn't handle the lewd thoughts and ran to the bathroom whenever one crossed his mind. But now he's able to think about it casually at anytime and any place while keeping a straight face. Yamaguchi always kept an eye on Tsukishima, no matter where they were, and one day things turned out a different. He couldn't find his boyfriend at all after practice. 

"You're always watching him. How did you lose track of him?" Suga asks his kouhai. 

"I must've lost sight of him during clean up," Yamaguchi nervously laughed, but he knew damn well Tsukishima wouldn't run off like that. They've both noted that Yamaguchi is the more dominant one despite the demeanor that everyone knew their relationship by. Just before he started changing he stopped to think. "I'm gonna go look for him."

"But you still need to change." Suga worried. 

"It's fine. I can lock up for tonight."

"Well then...I'll leave the keys here." 

"Thank you," Suga puts them on Yamaguchi's bag before he head out of the clubroom leaving Yamaguchi alone. After a few minutes of waiting, he ran out of the room and back into the gym as he called for his boyfriend. "Tsukki! Where are you?"

"Storage closet." His boyfriend replies with a cold tone. Yamaguchi runs to the other doors and opens them as quickly as he could. He was surprised to see Tsukishima sitting against the wall with his hand in his pants. Tsukishima hid his face in his shoulder as his boyfriend closed the door and continued to walk towards him.

"It was hard to tell you were getting off in here by the way you talked back to me." Yamaguchi smirked as he knelt down to Tsukishima's eye level. 

"I didn't talk back. I just told you where I was 'cuz you asked." He twitched as his boyfriend palmed his lower half. 

"Do you really need it here or can you wait till home?" Yamaguchi's hand slowly moved into the other one's shorts. 

"I can probably go for another round later..." Tsukishima moaned out. 

"That's not what I asked." Yamaguchi pressed his thumb down on the tip, receiving a breathy moan. 

"I really...really need it now..." Tsukishima mumbled. 

"Hands or mouth?" Yamaguchi shifted his position a bit. 

"M-mouth..." Tsukishima was a bit embarrassed from the question, but responded anyways. Yamaguchi got on his knees and pulled down Tsukishima's shorts. "Yama...." Tsukishima's let out a breathy moan as his boyfriend kissed the tent on his boxers. "Hurry up so we can go home."

"Patience, Kei." The use of his first name sent a cold shiver down the blond's spine. Yamaguchi pumped the length a few times before taking most of it in with his mouth. 

"HA~" Tsukishima climaxed into the warm feeling, spilling inside Yamaguchi's mouth. Yamaguchi sat up as he wiped the minimal mess off of his cheek.

"So quick...I can't wait to ruin you~" Yamaguchi smirked as he quickly trapped Tsukishima to the wall. His left arm being the one to trap Tsukishima's side, the other one going under the other's shirt, teasing one of the covered nipples. 

"Yama...Yamaguchi..."

"Need a quick rest, darling?"

"P-please...give me at least 30 seconds." Tsukishima panted out as he threw his glasses off to the side. 

"No put them back on, I want you to see me wreck you~" Yamaguchi carefully picked up the specs and placed them on the red tinted face. 

"Th-then can we go home?"

"Of course, it'll be easier there." Yamaguchi picks up the uniform blazer and lazily throws it over Tsukishima's shoulders. 

(Woah Timeskip bruh)

"TA- TADASHI~" Tsukishima yelled as he spilled on the bedsheets. 

"That was just from my fingers, imagine what would happen if I shoved my dick inside of you right now? I wanna hear you scream my name as your legs struggle to keep you up. I want to make you feel as good as possible. So last a few more rounds, please. Can you do that, Kei~"

"Tadashi~" Tsukishima moaned at the sinful words that fell off of his lips, almost crying at the lewd thoughts. "Y-yeah, anything for you." 

"Good boy." Yamaguchi sat up on his knees as he slowly pushed himself inside of his boyfriend. Whispering sweet nothings on the back of Tsukishima's neck as he cried out from the overstimulation. Yamaguchi quickly pulled out before he flipped Tsukishima onto his back before pushing himself in again. They both let out loud moans of their own, Tsukishima's louder and higher than Yamaguchi's lower and more quiet one. They both took a moment to adjust, their breathing slowing down before Tsukishima wrapped his hands around the back of Yamaguchi's neck. 

"Move, as much as you want, use me how ever you like~" Tsukishima called out again with a sweet but erotic expression painted on his face. 

"You're being very generous today, Tsukki." 

"It's because I miss you so much. I miss doing this with you. I love you, Tadashi. Now ruin me," Tsukishima shamelessly whispered into the green haired boy's ear with a smirk on his face. That smirk quickly switched out with an open mouth and a loud moan as Yamaguchi roughly pounded into him. Tsukishima was so over the edge that he couldn't find the mental space to find words. The foggy pleasure also spreading to Yamaguchi as he pulled the pale leg over his shoulder for deeper access. "W-want~ Want more~" He managed to form a simple request.

"Not enough?"

"N-no, I r-reaallllyy like it when you cl-hah~ claw down my back. I love it when you leave marks. I love showing everyone that I'm yours~" Yamaguchi obeyed, moving his hands from Tsukishima's lower back all the way up to the shoulder blades. The tinge of pain turned into heated pleasure as Yamaguchi continued to leave scratch marks in random places of the creamy vanilla like canvas. He started to bite down and kiss new red marks everywhere on Tsukishima's chest, collarbone, and neck. Painting the canvas into a beautiful work of art. "That's good~ That's really good, Tadashi~ Keep- mhn hA~" Tsukishima came without warning as Yamaguchi harshly bit down on the older one's neck, digging his nails deeper and harder onto the now red and pink back. The dominant one also reaching his climax after a few thrusts. Yamaguchi pulled himself out and off of Tsukishima, having a better look at the finished masterpiece. Tsukishima's face and upper torso to his neck were all red. His expression asking for more, but also begging for a break. His legs still trembling with a puddle of cum on his thighs and stomach. His hands desperately still attached to the white sheets below him. Yamaguchi smirked at the sight as he lowered himself near Tsukishima's ear. 

"I'm so glad you're mine~"


	32. A Winter's Story ~KageHina~ Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy end? who knows.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE LEAVING?"

"I'm sorry, Tobio. I'm so _so_ sorry I never told you."

"I told you to tell me everything..."

"Tobio, Tobio, hey listen to me. Listen. I love you so so so so much. Way more than you know. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to worry."

"Dumbass, I might've thought you died if you didn't tell me."

"Tobio I-" _ringringring_ "It's my mom. I have to go. Tobio promise me you'll still love me when I get back."

"I promise." And just like that, there were no more words. He was gone, and I didn't even get to say goodbye. It was fast, it was _too_ fast for me. Why did the past 3 years feel like 3 weeks. I didn't realize that I was crying until I got home which was about 10 minutes or so after. I didn't get to talk to Shoyo until a week or so after he left. He called me once he fully settled in, but it wasn't enough. I couldn't bare to see him just on a tiny screen when I knew I couldn't reach him with my own hands. It was greedy, I know, but I couldn't stop the pain. After that call I kept my distance from him, not just because he was on the other side of the world. Shoyo, as usual, never gives up. Once he likes something...loves something...he commits to it no matter what state of mind he's in. One of those commitments just had to be me. I saw my phone ring every time with his name shouting at me, along with the cute profile picture he picked of himself. Soon enough, I got sick of moping, but I was scared of getting up too. Before I knew it, another week past, not a single word. I hadn't spoken to anyone about Shoyo, plus Shoyo himself. I started to think that I wasn't fit for a long distance relationship. Heck, I don't even believe that I'm fit for _any_ relationship. I easily get selfish and go over my head one too many times here and there. Shoyo opened a door for me, then another one showed up. He walked through, but here I was acting like a dumbass, a scaredy cat, too afraid of committing myself to anyone. I stand in front of the door wondering if I should walk through or if I should close it. It's not like we broke up, it's not like I don't want to talk to him. I do. I _want_ to. I want to _so bad_ that it _hurts_ , but I can't stand to not be there with him instead of for him. I walk around the town, the sidewalks we used to take home together. The countless little dates we've been on over the past couple of years. I wonder if I should start looking for a better tomorrow in this same town. I've learned to stay home more. Once I get home from practice or a jog, I stick to my bed as if there's a curse connecting me to it. A tight cast spell that ties me to the fear of losing you. And I know that if I do lose you at one point, that it would be all my fault. I knew I hadn't moved on yet, but I convinced myself that I had. It still hurt to think of you, but I just kept telling myself that if you weren't there then there's no point. I caused myself more pain, and you were my saving grace, as always. After a few more days I see him try to call me again. The weather is getting warmer, but the snow is still there, reminding me of the night we split paths. I couldn't take enough of this moping anymore. Answering the phone took more out of me than I thought it would, but when your voice reached me, all happy and energetic, the door that almost closed had opened up again for me. 

"I know you're having a hard time adjusting, but do this for me, please? Tobio? Tobio?" 

"You're kinda making it hard for me, dumbass." 

"Tobio? Look, I know it was unexpected and I know it was my fault for not telling you, but please. I don't know exactly what I'm asking for, but I'm asking you for something." 

"Then come home."

"You know why I can't do that. We both know why I can't do that. Honey, I...this is a big chance for me. I can't miss this."

"Why couldn't you do it in Japan then?" 

"Kageyama...Kageyama I don't know what's gotten into you, but _you_ of all people should be the one encouraging me. _You_ told me to get better at volleyball, and I'm trying. And now that I'm trying, you're telling me no? Kageyama...I...I don't need an explanation. I know you miss me, but you're not the only one. You're not the only one I miss either, but you're still all I think about."

"...When will you come back home?"

"Maybe...not until the end of the year. Maybe if I find the time to come visit, but I'm not sure when that will be." 

"Dumbass, that's too long!" _Why am I doing this?_

"You're still impatient as ever and greedy as always. Are you saying you'll stop loving me if I don't come back soon? Can you be anymore selfish?" 

"..."

"Tobio? I'm sorry I just got carried away...just wait. That's all I'm asking for." 

"This won't work. You're too far away from me, and it makes me feel like shit. I don't want to think about the fact that...that I'm there for you and not with you." _Why am I closing the door?_

"Kage- Tobio...you're not the only one who feels like that. Remember you're not the only one that's doing the loving in this relationship, because that's not how it works. We both love each other. I love you. Yeah, it hurts. It hurts that I can't be there with you either, but I want to get better, I need to get better. You understand, right?"

"I need to go to sleep, good night." _Why did I do that?_

"Tobio, it's almost 10 am there. Did you stay up all night aga-"

"Good...goodbye, H-Hinata..." I don't understand why I was doing this. I don't understand why I would push away the one person who truly loves me. I don't understand this at all. Even though I said goodbye, it still hurts, is it supposed to hurt? Of course it is, dumbass. I just almost broke up with my boyfriend, maybe I actually _did._ But soon enough, Winter came and went, no sign of Hinata. The snow stayed behind as it melted though. The same path where we split our futures, is the same path we meet each other at.

"Tobio?"

"Hi-Shoyo..." 

"Dumbass! Dumbassdumbassdumbass! I missed you so much! ...I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly," His body flew to hug mine. Even though it was still technically Winter, it felt like Summer had already came to me. "I swear I still love you, Honey. I swear I'll never let that happen to us ever again." 

"It's not your fault it's mine, I'm the one who held you back."

"...Hey, Tobio? Do you still love me?" Before I knew it, tears fell down my face, the same place where a pained smile found it's home as well.

"Yeah, I still do." The door had opened again. 


	33. Better ~KogaGoshi~ Fluff

Everyday, Goshiki got a message from Koganegawa. At first he just ignored them. They weren't friends at all, just two high schoolers who met and exchanged emails at a training camp. The daily messages always had the same theme though. They were always light-hearted and cheerful, wishing Goshiki a good day, or asking him how the previous one was. A month and a half later and Koganegawa finally heard a response. 

From: Goshiki Tsutomu

do you text everyone like this

From: Koganegawa Kanji

why not? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

From: Goshiki Tsutomu

does everyone reply back? 

From: Koganegawa Kanji

not really

youre actually the first ^^

_oh shit_. Goshiki felt like a horrible person. He started to think of a reply, not wanting to make it seem like he pitied him. 

From: Goshiki Tsutomu

well glad that i can be the first 👍

i have to go to my first class now

From: Koganegawa Kanji

okay! make sure you pay attention!

Goshiki turned off his phone, but still kept thinking about it. He wondered how they talked somewhat comfortably. He didn't realize it yet, but he wanted to talk to him more. He was the only person he thought about throughout the day if he wasn't focusing on the classwork, but he didn't mind it that much. He started every morning from that day on casually texting Koganegawa before school and nothing more. One day, Goshiki pulled out his phone during lunch to see a recently received message. 

He opened the image file and unconsciously giggled at his new friend's smile. 

"Who 'ya textin'?" Semi asked as he sat down across from his junior. 

"Nobody in particular..." Goshiki pouted a bit as he put his phone away. "Just someone I met at training camp." It took a bit of time for Semi to catch all the signs at Goshiki hadn't yet. He was blushing as he texted this person, and he was a male. Semi concluded to the obvious fact, but didn't want to say anything to embarrass him.

"Oh, Goshiki finally got himself a girlfriend?" Shirabu joked as he sat down at the table.

"He's just someone from Dateko, I don't know him that well. We've seen each other like once." 

"The tall setter with the yellow hair from the training camp?" Semi asked another question. 

"Yeah, actually."

"Gimme your phone for a bit." Shirabu held out his open hand as the first year handed the device over. Shirabu opened the camera and took a picture of him flipping off the screen before sending it to the blonde. 

"SHIRABU-SENPAI!" Goshiki yelled as he snatched his phone back.

"I've met the kid, he's so annoying." Shirabu clicked his tongue. 

"You hate anyone who isn't Ushiwaka so shut up, Shirabu." Semi scolded.

From: Goshiki Tsutomu

<1 Image File Attachment>

AH SORRY SHIRABU-SENPAI TOOK MY PHONE >0<""

From: Koganegawa Kanji

LOL You look so scared in the corner of the photo xD

Goshiki continued to laugh to himself as they continued texting throughout their lunch breaks. Semi and Shirabu continued to question the events and everything that just happened. 

"What the hell did you just do?" Semi turned to the second year.

"I just helped our kouhai, that's all." Shirabu shrugged before he picked up his lunch tray and left. 

From: Koganegawa Kanji

wanna call tonight? since it's our last day before winter break i thought it'd be kinda fun to talk to you :)

From: Goshiki Tsutomu

sure im okay with that 👌

I have to go back to class have fun 👋

From: Koganegawa Kanji

bye 👋:D

After Goshiki turned off his phone, he put his head down on the table and screamed with his mouth closed to nullify the volume. That was the first time they talked at another time of the day that wasn't the morning. He already knew they were getting closer by the day. After a few seconds of thinking to himself, Goshiki finally got up from the table, having to adjust his eyes to the cafeteria lights. He rubbed his eyes before he threw his trash away and walked to his next class. He wished that the rest day would hurry by so he can get back to his dorm and head on a call with his new friend, and new crush, of course Goshiki himself didn't realize that yet. The day passed by slowly, but was done in a flash. Once the last bell rang, Goshiki ran into his dorm and closed the door, not caring at all about locking it. He made sure to fix all his things so they would be neat by the time they come back in January. Once he tidied up his room and all his school suppiles, he threw on the comfiest clothes he could find before jumping onto his bed. He waited and waited for his phone to ring, but fell asleep in the process. He woke up to his door opening and the sound of his desk chair moving a bit. Goshiki slightly carried himself up with his arms as he rubbed his eyes. 

"Oh, you're awake!" A familiar voice called out to him. 

"Huh?" The sleepy first year responded.

"Sorry, I wanted to surprise you and one of your senpai let me in."

"So you just wanna hang here for the rest of the day?"

"Um...actually...I came here to pick you up...I kinda wanted to have a sleepover at my place. Only if you're okay with it and stuff we can hang here if you want." 

"Nah, let's go to your place. My parents won't mind if I sleep somewhere else that isn't the dorms anyways," Koganegawa's face lit up with pure joy as he threw his winter jacket back on. "I still need to get ready, so wait by the door please." As soon as his new friend left the small room, he buried his face in his pillow, trying to calm himself down from the foreign feeling. He took a deep breath before putting on a jacket and walking out the door, locking it this time. During their cold walk to the house, they held a stable conversation, mostly about volleyball and schoolwork. But a certain question caught Goshiki off guard. 

"Is there anything else you like besides volleyball?" 

"Not really..." 

"You don't watch TV, you don't read or anything?" 

"Well...I used to watch a lot of anime, but stopped once I got into high school." 

"Is there a show you want to watch? We can binge the whole thing tonight!"

"That's impossible..."

"Is it a long one?"

"N-no...It's just embarrassing so-"

"Anything's fine with me. I watch almost everything and anything!"

"...Including Shoujo?"

"Yeah! There's a lot of cute ones I've been meaning to watch!"

"C-can we watch this one uhm...S-Sanrio daₙₛₕᵢ..."

"Which one?"

"It's really nothing uhm...It'scalledSanrioDanshi." Goshiki hides his face in embarrassment, but his friend just laughs. He puts his arm over the shorter wing spiker's shoulder and pulls him close as they continue walking to their destination.

"Pardon the intrusion!" The guest yelled as he walked into the house.

"There's no need for that, my parents are abroad visiting relatives for Christmas."

"Why didn't you go with them? U-unless there's some personal reason then uhm- sorry." 

"Oh it's nothing! I just needed to stay behind for my exams."

"Oh- okay."

"Just sit down at the couch I'll be right back," The setter ran into his room as he left his friend alone. Goshiki wandered around the small area that consisted of the TV room, kitchen, and the decent sized kotatsu. After a few minutes of waiting, Koganegawa came back with three blankets and at least seven pillows. "Sorry to make you wait!"

"That's a lot!"

"Yeah uhh, if you don't think it's childish, I was hoping to make a blanket fort." 

"Nonono that's gonna be so fun to spend the night in!"

"You're spending the night?"

"Isn't that what I'm here for? Dumbass," The host blushed at the response. After a few seconds he plopped himself face first into the sea of blankets that covered the couch. "So...you don't really care about what we watch tonight?" Goshiki looked to the side at the small TV nervously.

"Nope not at all," Koganegawa shined a bright smile at his friend. "Actually I was hoping we could cook or bake something beforehand."

"You know how to bake?"

"Absolutely not!"

"...As long as we don't burn down the house I'm fine with it, but play some music or something. You get to DJ the songs though." The taller one nods as he connects his phone to the bluetooth speaker in the corner of the room. The first song he chose surprised his guest. 

"You don't have a problem with this song, right?" 

"I love this song! I always felt bad because it's too girly..." 

"Just because it's a girl group, doesn't mean the song itself has to be listened to just by girls. It's a good song that can be listened to by everyone!"

"So mature all of a sudden, when did you become so open-minded?" Goshiki jokingly pinched the setter's arm. 

"I've always been like this!" A soft smile finds it's way to his face this time, making Goshiki's heart race for some reason. As they get the ingredients out, the song continues to play. Both of them loudly singing their hearts out as well. One lyric caught Goshiki's attention at first. _Denwagoshi no kimi wa itsumo yasashikute_. Soon after that part, another lyric caught him as well. _I want you know I need you now_. Despite listening to this song all the time, he never really felt the lyrics hit him like that. He always sang along, he knew what the song meant, but it never applied to him, until now. This is where he realized that he might've liked this person, this person just happened to be a boy. His new friend, Koganegawa Kanji. He silently panicked to himself as the song finished and the next one started to play. He didn't know what to do with these feelings. The other boy caught on to Goshiki's now weird behavior since he stopped in his tracks in whatever he was doing.

"You okay? You stopped all of a sudden." Koganegawa asks. 

"Yeah, I'm good, I might just be a bit tired." He lied, not wanting to worry him.

"Okay! I'm just glad I get to do this with someone, e-especially you. You're actually one of my first friends. Uhm I mean- yeah I have a few at school, but outside of practice I don't talk to them. So I'm glad that we're friends now!"

"Uhm...yeah me too." A flustered Goshiki looks away and focuses on the task at hand. As time passes, and the cookies bake, they continue singing, and Goshiki's feeling continue to grow as well. 

"They're done," Koganegawa puts on his oven mitts as he grabs the tray of cookies and places it on the stove. "They're not even close to perfect, but they don't look bad. We'll wait for them to cool."

"Okay!" Goshiki yells from the couch as he continues to watch the anime they agreed on. Koganegawa sits back down, this time a bit closer to the other boy, making his heart race. Goshiki can't help but think about what Koganegawa's thinking almost every second they've spend together after that first song. However, Goshiki's thoughts tired him out and before he knew it, he fell asleep. When he woke up, it was already 1 am and the TV was still on and his head was on Koganegawa's shoulder. He looked up at the sleeping setter and blushed immediately. _He's so cute..._

"What time is it?" Koganegawa was drowsy as he spoke up, surprising Goshiki. 

"It's like 1 am."

"Oh- We didn't finish the movie, and you didn't eat your cookies."

"It's fine, I'm not that hungry now I'm just sleepy still." 

"Then let's go back to sleep. Night" Koganegawa keeps Goshiki's body close to his as he closes his eyes.

"N-night" Goshiki puts arm over Koganegawa's torso, feeling slightly better as he drifts back to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you recognized the lyrics and the title my respect for you, 200%


	34. Talk To Me ~DaiSuga~ Hurt/Comfort Drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> self projection on Suga again nothing new

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS SHIT ANYMORE!" Suga yells to himself as he kicks the locker door. He stares forward with immense rage before it turns into despair, making him fall to the ground. Sobbing loudly and pathetically to himself as he's the only one, and the last one in the clubroom on a friday night. Suga continues mumbling to himself, his degrading thoughts being said out loud as he continues looking down at the ground. His thighs are pushed as close to his chest as they can possibly can with his knees catching his tears. "I can't...I can't. I wanna _do it now. Why can't I do it now? Why am I still here, what is there to live for whywhywhy...save me I just-_ " 

"Suga?" A deep voice thunders through the room. 

"Dai... _Daichi_ ," His voice breaks as he calls out the familiar name. "I don't know I just- There's something wrong with me I don't know what, but...it _hurts and I hate it I want to keep living but what am I living for I just..._ I'm sorry for dumping all this on you. I'm fine. Let's just...go home and forget this happened. It's all out now, plus it's a Friday night, you should be having fun." Suga wiped the remaining tears away as he picked himself off the ground. 

"Suga, what you just said...just _Suga._.." Daichi's voice broke into a sob as he pulled Suga close to him in a hug. "Suga you're _not_ fine, please talk to me." He proclaimed as he sobbed into the shorter one's shoulder. 

"It's j-just...h-hard t-t-to...I'm ba-ad at this a-and..." Suga hiccuped and stuttered between his words as he started crying again. 

"Suga...Suga I-"

"Daichi... I'm sorry," They continued sobbing out for each other, but it negatively affected Suga emotionally and mentally. Despite having a great friend comforting him at that moment, he felt like a terrible person. "I don't wanna die, I don't wanna live either. I don't- I'm so tired. I- I _can't_ wait. I don't even _know_ what I'm waiting for, so what's the point of waiting anymore." 

"Suga," Daichi pulled himself off of Suga, wiping his tears. "Tell me _everything_ you're constantly feeling. Tell me _everything_ that goes through your mind. Tell me _everything_. I'm not _asking_ you, I'm _telling_ you to. Not as a captain, not as a random acquaintance that pities you, but as your _best friend_. So, talk to me." Suga looked at Daichi with doe eyes before burying his face into Daichi's chest. 

"I feel so lonely all the time. I feel like a _horrible_ friend. I'm not doing _enough_ for _anyone_ , even though they do so _so so_ much for me, I can _never_ return the favor. I feel like _I'm_ the only one benefiting, so is it selfish of me to keep being friends...with anyone...with _you_? When I talk to you,of _course_ I'm happy, but when we stop...I just feel like I didn't do much. I feel like I was hiding the _whole time_. I can stop being friends with any of you at any moment, and of course you'll care, I know that, but it's also easy to replace me. If I'm not replaced, then it'll carry on as usual, like I never left, like I was never there in the first place...Daichi I- this is unhealthy. The way I _think_ is unhealthy, the way I _deal with it and distract myself from it_ is unhealthy. I have shit going on and I don't know what it is, but I know it's _not_ normal...I...I have nothing else to say..." Suga looked away, but Daichi kept staring at him, shocked. Out of all the times Suga opened up to him, he never knew how much it affected him and how long he had been building it all up. He snapped as he pulled Suga in for another hug. 

"You're not alone goddammit. I hate when you do this. When you deal with everything yourself. Yeah, you're used to it, that's what you've grown to do, but you're right. It's unhealthy. I'm glad you're able to acknowledge that, but I'm mad you think that you're a horrible person. I know you know your worth. I know you love yourself, you know what you bring to the table. You just think that it's not as much as what we bring to you, so what? Even if you don't bring anything, you're still there, listening. As long as you don't tune us out, as long as you don't do anything you'll regret, as long as you don't beat yourself up, then I'll care. I will _always_ care. You know how much we've been through, we _both_ know. Don't push us away. Got it?" 

"Yes..." The pull away from each other as Daichi turns around to leave the room. Realizing what he didn't want to happen just happened, Suga snapped. "See _this_ is what I'm talking about! You're always coming to my rescue and I do _NOTHING_ TO HELP YOU _OR_ MYSELF! I JUST PUSH IT DOWN AND WAIT UNTIL I'VE HAD ENOUGH THEN I BREAK, THEN IT HAPPENS ALL OVER AGAIN! HOW MANY......how many more times will you have to come to my rescue..." He runs back and tightens his arms around Suga's body as he takes a deep breath before talking. 

"As many times as you want, as many times as you need. _I'm here_. You know that, so why are you trying to avoid it?"

"I'm just...scared. This is hard y'know. You won't leave me, I don't want to leave you, but I feel like I should. I'm just...I'm just a burden. Wait," Suga laughed to himself in pity. "Fuck, why didn't I realize that before, dumb me. I'm just annoying you, holding you back." 

"SUGA YOU'RE NOT DOING _ANYTHING_ WRONG."

"THAT'S THE THING I'M NOT DOING _ANYTHING_ IN GENERAL SO WHY SHOULD I STAY FRIENDS WITH YOU?"

"...Because...Who will take care of you? Suga, I don't want to treat you like you're a piece of glass, but if you feel this way, I can't help but do so. I know you won't like it. I know you're gonna think that you don't have enough to pay me back, but you don't have to. I will continue to pick up your pieces, even if you hate it." 

"I just...don't want to bother you with my problems. It's just...more to worry about, then I annoy you, then I come back with problems, then I annoy you. I'm _tired_ of this! I'M TIRED OF OUR RELATIONSHIP BEING SO ONE- GOD DAMN- SIDED! IF YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANYTHING IN RETURN WHAT'S THE GOOD OF ME BEING HERE!"

"You don't owe anyone _shit_."

"But-"

"No buts! I know you have confidence, you know your worth and you acknowledge your problems...just talk to me about them before you make your own decisions, okay? Stop running away from your problems when you have me. You are my friend, and as long as I get to talk to you, then that's all I need. Nothing else. _I'm here for you._ " 

"Okay."


	35. Leave Me Alone ~OsaSuna~ Hurt/Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble I felt like writing because hurt/comfort is my addiction bUT ITS MAINLY ANGST- Eliza
> 
> !!! except its written by my best friend in the whole world awooga :flushed: kind of!! Eliza took over because i was taking too long !! NOT MY FAULT!! IM BUSY - Milky 
> 
> wai t nvm i got control again lol so basically iwrote the whole thing dont tell eliza - Milks
> 
> little drabble my ass milky changed it to a 4000+ word oneshot the hell- eliza

**TW\ CW: Abuse, Choking, Mentions of blood, Needles, Homophobia**

Another chilly day rolls around in Hyogo Prefecture. A certain middle blocker, better known as Suna Rintarou, has considered maybe, possibly, perhaps, he should skip school for the day because of his... questionable state, but he'd get into a lot of trouble if he did, so he really didn't have a choice. His heavy footsteps---or what should have been heavy with his irregular sleep schedule, they were actually quite light---thumped against the wooden floor of his house. The soft _shck_ of the door sliding against it's frame was very faint, but it still put the brunette on edge. Standing very still and sure to make no noise, he slipped out his room and hurried to squeeze his way through the front door. He casts a worried glance back, but heads on the path to the high school.   
No, he sighs, quickly tip-toeing into the kitchen and making a sandwich, placing it onto a white ceramic plate in front of the upper left chair at the dining table. A sticky note is attached.   
Finally, he makes it out completely, the time clocking at a less than acceptable 7:33. The pavement is old and cracked, and Suna wishes they would already fix it, but he knew they would never. They're too busy, or lazy rather, and that's understandable but it doesn't make his mind change at all. He kicks a rock while walking, watching it fall into a crevice. He doesn't bother with it and continues trudging to school, the scenery around him looking quite boring as usual. 

He finally arrives and walks through the gates and to his classroom, his back slouched over, too scared to have any type of contact with it besides his clothing. He sits alone despite knowing a few people in his class, but it's only because they share the same club or another class together. Growing tired of the chatter around him, he gets up and goes to a nearby vending machine. The stupid vending machine that never works...why does he do this to himself. Hopefully it'll dispense his drink on time. He pokes a few coins in and the machine _whrrs_ but nothing comes out. GOD FUCKING DAMMNIT. Suna kicks the annoying scrap of metal _lightly_ multiple times, and it's almost surprising how no one is seeing him do this. Of course from the outside he looks way more calm. Finally, the bottle of desired water fell out at the bottom and he scooped it up into his hand. Uncapping it, he drank a bit, lowering the water level in the shiny plastic.   
  
Checking multiple times to see if anyone was watching, he pulls down his tie to uncover his collared button up shirt to reveal his collarbone riddled with red marks and tiny scratches. He pulls out a handkerchief and pours a bit of water on it before dabbing the almost bleeding scars. His finger traces over the embroidered stitching of his name on the fabric that his sister did for him in his first year of high school. He snaps out of his memories to check the time on a nearby clock before buttoning up his shirt and fixing his tie, accidentally dropping the handkerchief with tiny dots of blood on it. He turns back towards the classroom only to see his classmate, his club mate, Miya Osamu walking out, but didn't take any notice to him. They just crossed paths as they switched locations. Nothing of note Suna notes. He sat back down in his seat, his bad posture and the...hits from last night not allowing him to comfortably put his back on the back of the seat---not that he had good posture to start with anyway. He then tunes himself out from the world around him and waits for the day to pass by. 

The afternoon break comes around and Suna sits only at his desk per usual. He expected it to a normal day, his fingers tracing the crevices in the wood aimlessly, but today had the tiniest of twists to it.   
He hears footsteps approach closer, and Suna dearly hopes it will just pass but it doesn't. He's sure lucky.

A voice broke out into the silence of his mind like a cold breath of air.   
"Is this yours? I saw it at the vending machine this morning...and I just assumed..." Miya Osamu stands in front of his teammates desk with his hand out holding the customized handkerchief. Now his name is mind-your-own-business Osamu!! Not Suna's fault he's named that. His parents gave it to him.

"It's..." Suna knew how important it was to him, but didn't want to claim it because that would be plain pathetic, dropping it and having to have someone give it back. He's not some girl in a dumb shoujo manga like the ones his sister reads. Well---maybe they're not _that_ dumb but that's besides the point.   
"It's not mine." He answers coldly, maybe a bit more colder than he intended. 

"Oh. If you say so." The gray-haired male deadpans, seems to be his only noticeable trait. He goes back to his usual schedule, stuffing it in his pocket as if saving it for later. Suna brings his eyes back down to his desk, but his focus is in entirely in his head. Cursing and degrading himself for making a simple mistake, he wonders how he will ever manage to get it back. For the rest of the day that's all he thought about up until practice when he saw Osamu again. Not that he was thinking about Osamu the whole day---even if hypothetically he was, it isn't his fault. 

Suna held a familiar feeling of his chest tightening as if he was about to get hit again, the muscles in his body tensing up at any slight movement. It was practice and this made it especially hellish, and the glances he got from everyone else didn't make him feel any better. What did they want him to say? That he was fine? No.   
He then waited for everyone to leave the club room, only to close himself in it, shaking on the floor. Why was his life so hard? He just wanted his sister and him to be happy together...why did shitty parents exist? He was so tired of coming home just to be told how worthless he is. His eyes are too dry to even form any tears, but he wanted them to badly, maybe then he would find some closure. A wave of worry and an unknown, but negative feeling had crashed, drowning and pulling him away from reality, but it was worse than reality for once. His body pressed against the door, irritating the bruises and scratches from last night on his back. He hissed in pain as his mouth opened to try for a scream out to something, but nothing came out. His voice wasn't used to being loud, or talking even. Just reading a paragraph out loud in class made his throat feel awful, so how would screaming even help? It'd just make it way worse. Maybe it was better that he couldn't. His hands wrapped around his throat and started tightening themselves, as if he couldn't control his own body. What was he even doing? It hurt but..did it really? He felt kind of numb. Maybe it would be better if he just...left. Then his parents wouldn't have to deal with him anymore and could focus on his sister that wasn't a screw up. Tears finally formed in his worn out gold orbs as he almost lost his consciousness from air loss, dots appearing in his vision, but his hands moved to his brown hair, balling it into tangled tufts. His chest heaved up and down rapidly as he slowly tried to regain his breath. He gripped his shoulders in a desperate attempt to comfort himself, only to completely and utterly fail. He tugged his shirt off in a desperate panic, not caring about any of his old scars as he dragged his nails from his upper back to the front of his shoulders. Scratching and scratching more scars onto his skin in an attempt to...just to feel something.  
  
And it was right there, right then, where he was in his most vulnerable state, most pathetic state, most pitiful state that someone burst open the door and Suna fell over onto his knees. Osamu Miya stood at the door, hand stuck on the handle in what was probably shock and concern. Suna scrambled to flip over stare back at the new person. Wait---this wasn't supposed to happen. Didn't he lock the door? What the hell? How should he react? _Should_ he even react? Suna couldn't hear it but all he could tell was that the younger of the Miya twins was calling out for him. His vision grew blurry, clouded, and dark--- the only warmth he could feel was the blood dripping down his back and arms before everything went black. 

It was all a blur but soon enough, he woke up, but found that he was still in the locker room. He attempted to stand up, but his injuries restricted him from doing so and he was stuck sitting down. He then felt a hand gingerly touch the top of his shoulder, which startled him, and he tried to move away from the source as soon as possible only to find out it was just Osamu. Yeah, not like he was the guy who saw what he shouldn't have.   
Suna's eyes widened in fear and startlement---pushing his classmates body away from his. They both look at each other, trying to comprehend the whole situation. He blinks. Osamu blinks. Suna wants to hide his face but then loe and behold, the other person in the room, Osamu, he starts talking again. Great.

"Hey...you're Suna right? We're in the same class," Osamu spoke as if Suna wasn't just covered in scratches and dry blood. Maybe it was to make the slightly taller feel better...but could Suna ever be sure? He just wanted to leave. He just wanted to forget this happen. For someone--- no other than someone he would have to see _everyday,_ to see him in such a pitiful state. He wanted to scream, but he knows better not to. Not that he could even if he wanted to. Why did this happen? Sure, life isn't too good at home but he _was_ getting by!   
Although it sure didn't seem like that before... but!!  
He didn't need anyone's help---nevertheless any from one of the _Miya_ _twins._ Suna knows they're nothing but trouble which is why he always stays away in practices, only talking when he has too and staying completely quiet the rest---even when his whole body was covered in bruises, even with all the cuts, even with---  
  
"Hey." Osamu interjects, pulling Suna out of his thoughts with a more stern tone. "You're hurt. I'm going to help you..." He begins to pull something out from a bag laid next to his leg. Oh no. Suna can't move. He can't leave. He can't go. This was agonizing---pure hell. Why was Osamu here again? He was sure he didn't have any reason and even if he did it wouldn't be valid.  
"I don't need your help." Suna furrows his brows, but he is so close to crying.  
"You clearly do," Osamu stated, face blank, as he brought out a wet cotton ball that Suna could only assume was to disinfect his fresh wounds, but that would hurt and he really didn't need that. Trying to scoot away, he hisses in pain, and Osamu gives him a disappointed look, or, if you could even say his face changed at all.   
  
"No I---ouch!" Suna yelped, the stinging sensation burning as the alcohol touched his cuts. It hurt, and now Suna was sure his eyes were tearing up so he tore his gaze away in an effort to not humiliate himself further.   
"Stay still," Osamu sighed, dabbing it on every cut he could see. Suna held his breath, trying not to let out any more sounds. **(A/N: i know what you all are thinking and i hate it here - Milky)**  
"F-fine," The brunette tried to grit through the pain, wincing every here and there but soon enough, the job was finished. Osamu began to get up, packing all the supplies away and throwing the used cotton out. Suna sent a glare over, but instead of an expected snarky comment in response, a hand was outstretched in front of him.   
"here, you can't get up on your own."  
"...No way," Suna took his hand anyway, getting on his wobbly feet, swaying to the sides for a few seconds. Ah...his balance was off. Not to mention his wounds still stung because this gray-haired guy had the audacity to clean his cuts but not even cover them. During drills he would most definitely make an effort to 'accidentally' hit a spike that would just so happen to land on a certain twin's head. The only way he was _even_ standing in the first place was because of the other, so maybe the volleyball hit would be lighter. Maybe.   
"C'mon."  
"W-what? What are you doing...Let go of my hand," And now Osamu was opening the door of the club room, tugging Suna along to do god knows what---oh no! Was he going to have to see Atsumu? FUCK NO! Osamu was always the more tolerable twin in his eyes although that was quickly changing by the sheer moment.   
"Your house."  
"You know where I live?" Suna raised an eyebrow, clearly skeptical. They hadn't even really spoke to each other before this---wait! What is Osamu was some creepy stalker? Although, that seemed more down Atsumu's alley.   
"...No. Where do you live?"  
"...Seriously?"  
"I'm going to walk you home. Tell me where you live," Suna frowned at Osamu's words. What. He's not going to tell him where he lives---but the grip on his wrist is strong enough that his tired body doesn't have enough energy to protest, or run away. Of course.  
"No way," Suna grumbles, but then Osamu completely tugs his arm so he stumbles forward and now they're walking beside each other. Why are they still holding hands? It's clear Suna can't run away.   
"Then you're coming to my house," Osamu declares bluntly, turning to look at Suna with the faintest smirk. The Miyas really are annoying.   
"Fine,"  
"Fine what?"  
"I'll show you my house, _fine._ " Honestly, Suna just really didn't want to deal with the two brothers doing stupid things and possibly dragging him into it and he sincerely didn't need that right now. And his sister was probably home already.   
"Good," Osamu shoots him something---could it be called it a smile? The corners of his lips tug upwards and why was Suna even paying attention to things like that? No reason. None! Nope. Anyway. He groaned lightly in defeat, begrudgingly leading the annoying Miya to his house which was quite the distance.   
  
"You walk this everyday?"  
"Mhm,"  
"Huh..." Suna ignored him, stopping in front of his house.   
"Leave me alone now," the brunette deadpanned, tearing his hand away at last. It felt disturbing to hold a guy's hand for that long, but it also...kind of...felt---well his hand is just cold now but when are they not really?  
"Wait," Osamu calls out, forcing Suna to turn around and look at him again. What could the guy possibly want? He already had the absolute _luxury_ of cleaning Rin's wounds, what more is to life? And then something hits his face.  
"Hey..." Suna's eye twitched in annoyance, clawing at whatever is obscuring his vision, and lo and behold, it was the handkerchief he'd said wasn't his this morning. Wait...He blinked a couple of times, rubbing his eyes. Was it---It really was his.   
"It has your name on it." The taller snapped up to look at the male who'd returned this precious object, maybe to say thanks, maybe to just stare, but no one was there. Suna didn't take him as someone who moved fast...but you never know. Of course it had his own name on it, what was he, a dumbass? How could he even think of saying it wasn't his when it so obviously wasn't? Why would Osamu even bother returning it?   
  
Brushing that aside, he clenched his teeth in precaution. Hand settled on the smooth metal of the doorknob, he clicked it open slowly, slipping inside quickly as he tiptoed across the floor to his room.   
**"Suna Rintarou."** His heart stops. _"Where do you think you're going?"_ Silence. The creak of the floorboards halts to a stop itself, as Suna turns on his heel delicately, sure to not slip.  
 _"...Why are you home late? I thought I made it clear that you are to be home as soon as practice ends. Clearly, it's past that."_ His mother points a finger at the clock, and Rin can only think of how easy it is to stay quiet. Stay quiet. Always quiet. Do what they tell you. Do what makes them the least displeased.   
_"Your mother asked you a question,"_ His father's ice cold voice broke through Suna's own thoughts, and he began to tremble with fear. No...he hopes it isn't that _bad_ of a day.   
"I had to stay behind to clean up," He lied, they can't possibly know that someone witnessed his little...moment or seen all his scars. He would be dead for sure then. The feeling of 2 pairs of eyes watching his every movement, the way his chest rises and falls, the state of his skin, if he even fidgets, disturbs him to the core, filling his whole body with a sense of overwhelming dread.  
His mom huffs, but his dad is not convinced.   
**"Suna Rintarou. My room now."** The brunette was now shaking uncontrollably, and he is so desperate he even glances at his mother for any help. _any, any, **any,** _**any, any, a  
**  
 ** _"Listen to your father."_**  
  
Suna glances down the hallway, making eye contact with his little sister who is wearing a distraught expression on her face. It doesn't look good on her.  
  
Suna smiles warmly. He tells her it's fine through lip sync, but with the way he is so close to crying and the way his whole body tremored and wavered, he clearly isn't fine but Suna just wants to see his sister smile once more before he is locked in the room again.   
  
She looks devastated---why does she look like that? Suna wants her to smile. It's okay. Smile. See? Your big brother's smiling. It's fine. His vision is getting blurry...oh is he tearing up? Oh it looks like she's smiling. That's good. And then he's pulled inside that godforsaken hellhole.  
  
His back against the wall, he looks away, eyes glued onto the floor. Incoherent yells and screams are directed at none other than him, but he can't hear them, can't understand the statements thrown around, he just feels empty, eyes dead and mouth drawn into a thin line.   
And then he feels a stinging sensation against his cheek. And many more to follow. Suna clenches his teeth, just wanting it to be over already---it should soon anyway. It's not like he's done anything _too_ bad this time, so his father hopefully shouldn't use _that.  
  
_ He's pushed onto a chair and his whole mood changes drastically, eyes widening by the second.  
  
The sound of glass breaking.   
  
He can feel his heart pounding, feel the way his palms begin to become clammy, notice the blood drain from his own face. He knows what's coming, what's inevitable, and he wants it to stop, wants it to end so badly and it hasn't _even_ started yet.  
The clinging of something falling to the floor---his father scoffs in annoyance. The hairs on Suna's neck rise in apprehension. The sound of rubber gloves. The sound of Suna's own harsh breathing. Gently, something cold is pressed against his back, making him shiver even more than what would be deemed possible.   
**"Stay still."  
**  
Suna almost cries. But his eyes are too dry. And it doesn't hurt enough. Yet.   
  
Abruptly, the sharp object is slid across his scarred skin, making him wince terribly. He bites his lip to conceal any screams, hard enough to draw a trickle of metallic blood. It tastes better than he'd thought, but maybe he's just trying to distract himself. A few more slashes and his eyes finally form liquid, drops growing at the corners until they become too heavy and eventually roll down his cheeks. They're salty.   
**"Don't ever come home late ever again."**  
Suna nods slowly, eyes shut, hands clasping onto each other hard enough to make them grow white. The needle skids across his scar-littered complexion before pushing in at an agonizingly slow pace---hot globs of water streaming down his face stained his cheeks. Stop...make it stop...please...please please _please please pleasepleaseplease **pleasepleaseplease**  
 **  
  
**  
_Another chilly day rolls around in Hyogo Prefecture. Suna's back stings horribly, but the ringing of the alarm clock is more important. Tapping the top, it halts to a stop, and Suna gets up reluctantly. It's annoying. The air is too cold. The floor is too cold. His hands are too cold. Why were they warm yesterday? He can't remember.  
The morning isn't notably different, same thing every morning. Heading to the kitchen, he messily prepares rice balls and places them on a plate with another note, although the paper is blue this time.   
Rushing outside, his feet thumped against the concrete, his breathing quickening slowly from the small act of jogging. It makes his cuts hurt more but at least he'll get to school on time. The school's gates up ahead brought some sense of accomplishment, so he slowed to a stop, hands resting on his knees.  
"Aren't you cold?" A familiar voice called out, a puff of air escaping their mouth.   
"Hm?" Suna looked up, only to stare into deep grey eyes that held purple flecks. Pretty...wait. This was Osamu wasn't it. Not again. His eyes aren't pretty at all.   
"What do you want?" the brunette frowned, crossing his arms but the slight pain made him flinch. Osamu raised an eyebrow just the slightest bit---no. He did not just wince. You're seeing things.   
"Nothing," The gray-haired male replied blankly, staring at Suna as if he could see right through him. It was uncomfortable under the other's gaze so he decided to take it upon himself to just leave the situation like any normal person would. Honestly, what was his deal? He should keep his warm rough hands to himself. Not that it meant anything.   
"Okay," Suna shrugged, walking past---or that was what he was _trying_ to do before someone _rudely_ grabbed his hand again. The action made his heart flutter strangely, and he decided right then and there that 1.) whatever that was needed to go the fuck away, and 2.) he needed to avoid Miya Annoyingmu at all costs.   
"What. is. it. now." Seriously, what does he want? Can't be anything good. At this point hanging out with Atsumu would be---  
"Are you okay?" The words cut through his own though process sharply. Suna blinks.   
"Yes."  
Silence. A prolonged look. Could Osamu quit it already?   
"Sure," And then he finally left which made Suna pleased, but there was also another underlying harder to detect emotion that he didn't notice. Maybe.   
  
The bell rings, signaling the start of class, signaling the time for Suna to tune everything out again. It's been a while and now he is _just_ so close to falling asleep and passing out on his desk, literally one step away, when something is dropped onto his wooden desk---it sounds like some kind of treat.   
"Here," Of-fucking-course it's Osamu. Always. When is it not this guy? He wouldn't be surprised if he suddenly woke up and this guy's face was the first thing he saw. Wait---  
"What's this for?"  
"For you, duh," Suna furrows his brows, turning to glance at the strange object settled on top, but then he realizes it's a Chuppet ice pop. Chuppet ice pops...probably one of the only good things mankind has brought forth. He snatches it, and checks the clock. The bell should ring any moment now. Oh. He should probably thank him, even if he is super annoying. Or not. Suna decides not to, but a glance in the other's direction should be thanks enough, right? Wait---where'd he go? Was he some kind of ghost? Appearing only to annoy the shit out of him? The bell rings.   
  
It's been a few days. Why does he keep giving Suna things? What's his motive? No reason probably. Maybe he just wants to embarrass and humiliate him. Getting cute gifts from a guy to another guy? That's just so wrong. Suna shakes his head.  
  
Suna hates Miya Annoyingmu. A.K.A. Miya Osamu, but the title fits both twins respectively. He hates him. Hates how he works so well with his brother. Hates how he bought him the ice pops that one day. Hates his stupid face. Hates how he always shows up out of nowhere at wherever Suna happens to be at the moment. Hates how he makes his heart beat faster than usual. Hates it. What even is this? Suna hates it. Hates hates hates it. That's how much he hates it. Oh, he's supposed to be practicing his spikes again. He better go do that.   
  
It's now after practice, and this time Rintarou doesn't make the mistake of staying behind when he _thinks_ everyone has gone home. But he's stopped once more. Guess who. Yup. By now, Suna is tired of this. It's become a routine. Somehow. Osamu stops him from leaving, they chat a bit, he's given food for some reason, Atsumu gives him a stupid look, and repeat. But it seems a little different today. Maybe the air.  
"Hey, Suna," He starts, and Suna shoots him a glare. Osamu stops. Just leave him alone!! He had an especially bad day yesterday, he needs to check his wounds. It stings everywhere, you know. Not that he knows though.  
"Hey," Suna brushes past him, walking, his steps slowly picking up the pace before he is in a full-on sprint.   
"Hey! SunaRin!" He chokes. What the fuck. Unfair. A nickname? Really?  
"What did you just call me..."  
"SunaRin. Do you like it?" Osamu deadpans, although Suna is 99% sure that he is smirking.   
"No. Bye." He starts to walk off.  
"Hey. I wanted to show you something."  
"What." Twin number 2 pulls out his phone. Yes, he has demoted Osamu in his mind.  
"It's you, look," Osamu shows Suna a picture of a particular fox. It's kind of cute. In a stupid way. In a mind your own business way. He supposes they share similar traits. Wait---did Osamu seriously look at the picture and go 'yeah that's Suna.' as if he's been thinking about him all day? He doesn't say anything, although the thought that Osamu was thinking about h-

"Want to get something to eat?" What. He can't. He'll get in trouble. Right? He checks his phone---it might come off as rude, but Suna is actually considering it and that's...It's friday. His parents will be home later today...about 7 pm. That gives him about 3 hours.  
"Fine,"  
"That's a yes?"  
"No," It's a yes. Why is he doing this? Why risk his entire life for this...whatever he is?  
"Let's go," Osamu tugs at Suna's hands once more, warming his cold fingers, and also his face for some odd reason. Maybe that's why. Maybe because Suna would make him his official hand warmer. Why are Miya's hands always so warm? Rin wants to keep holding them.

They arrive and walk into the store, Osamu finally letting go of the taller's hand. Suna is left with an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach, and his palm as well. More than usual. He ignores. Or at least tries to.  
"You brought me here? So fancy," Suna rolls his gold orbs, but he is already down an aisle, checking out what they have.  
"You say that..." Osamu doesn't have to say more, Suna shoots him a tiny glare, telling him not to say another word. He shuts up thankfully. Osamu doesn't talk that much though, right? Kind of like himself...Maybe they have more in common than he thought. Not that he wants to get to know the other more. Nah...that'd be a waste of his precious time away from home. But here he was anyway---

The brunette's hands thumbs over a few boxes, before stopping at a long red one. He picks it up and rolls it around in his taped hands gently.

"Pocky?"  
"Duh, what else could it be?" Suna snickers.  
"Do you want it?"  
"Nah," He lies, placing it back down before continuing his browsing. It seemed awful carefree---and he can't help but feel like something bad will happen. Will it? Honestly, it wouldn't be surprising...what's it like not having to worry about everything you do all the time? To be able to go to stores like this without having to be back in a few minutes? To have casual outings with friends? Wait. Osamu and him aren't friends. To have casual outings with other people?

It's getting later. Suna has decided nothing here is good enough for him to buy with the money he pretends he has!! How fun. Osamu has something in a little bag so he is forced to wait for him to pay for it. The gray-haired male told him not to look so Suna is very curious although he wouldn't admit it ever. His back faces the other male.

"What's in there?"  
"Nothing."  
"...mhm. And that's why you're paying for it?"  
"Sure." Suna's eye twitches. Is it that hard to just tell him what the mystery item is? It's almost time to head home too...  
"Kay. Let's get you home now." Damnit... He'd forgotten that he knows where he lives.  
"You're going to walk me home? What a gentleman," Suna scoffs, but his legs feel weak, and it's cold, and his hands sting and his back hurts and his whole body throbs painfully and  
"Yup. No objections," A bag is thrust into his arms, forcing him to try to catch it as it almost falls.  
"What."  
"It's for you. Check inside. Or don't. Whatever you want," Of course he's going to check. So he does. Crinkling the sides of the plastic bag, he pulls out the single item at the bottom. It's the Pocky from earlier. Hey...

"Why?" There has to be an ulterior motive.  
"hm?"  
"Why." has to be.  
"Do I need a reason to give you that?"  
"Why." Suna repeats.  
"'Cause you wanted it."

It's a simple thing. A small gift. But it makes Suna's heart swoon with adoration. No, that's not gay. No way. Suna's not gay. Nah. Osamu just...okay. He'd admit it. He and Osamu are kind of friends---that would explain it, right? This new feeling in his chest? It's because he's never had friends before. Must be it. Yeah.

"Okay." Suna looks at the ground, embarrassed. Was he supposed to say thank you? Was he supposed to open it and eat it right now?  
"Hey...have you even tried pocky?" Osamu deadpans, completely serious. Of course Suna has! Who hasn't?  
"...no," The words come out involuntarily!! He's lying!! He's obviously tried it before.  
"Then...how about...I teach you how to eat it?" Huh? There's a certain way to eat it?  
"What do you mean," Osamu steps closer, and Suna freezes. What the hell was even happening? Was he supposed to stop it? He didn't even _know_ what he was supposed to stop!  
"Just say no if you...change your mind," What. What. What. What. Say no? What was he even saying? He's pressed up against the wall now, hands trembling. Was the box even open?  
"I'll get it for you," He still wears a straight face. Deadpan Osamu. Suna's supposed to be deadpan too. Supposed to be.

_Look what you've done. Are you happy now?_

The sound of cardboard ripping. The sound of wrapping ripping. The sound of something being picked up.   
"Open your mouth," Suna obeys. Why does he obey? Is it because he's so used to following orders? Or is it something else? Is it both? Is it because-  
A small portion of the cookie is between his teeth, the other larger part is sticking out. This seems like a rather uncomfortable way to eat.  
"It's a game."  
"A game?" The unbelief in his voice cannot be hidden. Suna curses inwardly.   
"...Yes. We both take the ends of the cookies in our mouths..." Suna does not like where this is going. But how can he get out of this situation? This is definitely gay, right? Suna's not gay. It's not right. That's how it's always been.   
"And we each take bites...and whoever ends up with the last piece is the winner," Osamu finishes, and now he's so close that what ever in the living fuck he described can take place. Suna would never agree. Outrageous.   
  
"Okay."  
  
It's a little strange. Suna knows how this will end. He's smart enough to figure it out. So why did he say okay like an absolute idiot? He's. Not. Gay. Is Osamu gay? What even is this? His thoughts are too busy and swarming on the topic of right now, and he doesn't consider what the clock reads.   
  
Suna closes his eyes, face flushing a bright red. He wonders what Osamu looks like right now. Is he taking advantage of the ordeal? Is he as straight-faced as ever? His heart hurts. He hopes that isn't the case. He hopes Osamu is just as nervous as he is, hopes that his face is burning like his, hopes that his heart is as fast as his, hopes that-  
Hopes?   
  
"You can still say no."  
  
Silence. A hand snakes it's way up to cup his cheek.  
  
Soft. It's soft. Lips. Lips pressed against his. Warm. It's warm. Isn't it cold out? Why is it warm? Wait. Osamu. Him. Osamu and him. Osamu and him kissing. Suna Rintarou kissing Miya Osamu. _I'm kissing him,_ his mind calls.   
_That's wrong,_ another part echoes. _It's not right._

_So why does it feel so right?_

It feels like the whole world has slowed down...just for them.

"SunaRin..." A voice calls, but it's not his own, or his mind. The voice is smooth like honey, tantalizing.   
"Rintarou," A shiver goes up his back. He's too focused on the moment that he lets go of his thoughts just for a moment.   
  
"Osamu," His mouth is moving on his own. Osamu. Osamu. Osamu. Osamu?   
  
He pulls back as fast as he can.  
This isnt right. It isn't right. He isn't supposed to kiss him. He isn't supposed to like him---is that what this is? Oh no. His parents will actually kill him if they find out. His parents. His parents. Oh god. What time is it? _What time is it? Whattimeisitwhattimeisitwhattimeis  
_  
"Rin?"   
"Leave me alone,"  
"Rin."  
"Don't call me that."  
"...Suna."  
"Goodbye."  
  
He runs. His legs carry him wherever, he doesn't know where he's going to be honest. Just somewhere away from Osamu. He needs to get away. Far away from him. He's dangerous. He's known this. He should have been more careful.   
  
"Suna."  
  
He keeps running, puffs of air escape his mouth as he tries desperately to keep a steady breathing pattern.   
  
"Suna!"  
  
He can't do anything. There isn't anything more to do. He's fucked it all up. It's all ending. If it's ending, he wants to see his sister. He wants to apologize. He rounds the corner.   
  
"RINTAROU!!!!"   
  
Suna whips around. No! He wasn't supposed to do that! But with how Osamu has called his given name with such a desperate hurt tone, how can he _not?  
_  
Osamu has yelled his name. Osamu who never yells.   
  
"Rintarou." His legs are weak, he can't run. Can't walk. Can't stand. He falls onto his knees.   
  
"Rintarou..." A hand touches his cheek. He slaps it away.   
  
"Don't touch me."  
"...okay."  
"leave me alone. Why won't you leave me alone...can't you tell? Can't you tell that all I do is cause awful things to happen? CAN'T YOU TELL?" His eyes water, vision blurring, his voice sounds horrible. But he can't help it, the words keep spilling out.   
"I'm nothing good. Not special at all. Why do you keep giving me gifts? Why do you always talk to me? Why do you still hang around? WHY HAVEN'T YOU LEFT ALREADY!?" Suna cries out, he doesn't bother trying to stop it anymore. He's humiliated, breaking down in front of someone, a guy, a guy he kissed. A guy who he likes who he's not supposed to like.   
"SOON I'LL COME HOME AND I'LL BE BEAT! AND IT'LL ALL BE YOUR FAULT!" It's not Osamu's fault. Suna knows this. He knows this very well.   
  
"Rintarou..."  
  
"Stop it...Stop it! STOP TALKING TO ME IN THAT GENTLE TONE! SAVE IT FOR SOMEONE ELSE!" He's a mess right now. His hair is messy, he has heavy eye bags, his hands are all damaged and bandaged, don't even mention the rest of his body.   
"It's my fault...all my fault..." He sniffles, wiping his nose and eyes with his sleeves, but the tears won't stop.   
"I h-hate you...I hate that I like you...I hate that I'm blaming you...I hate your handsome face...your pretty eyes...the way you make my heart flutter...the way I---" He chokes, unable to bring himself to look up from the ground.   
  
"I don't d-deserve your company..." His voice cracks, and now he can't say anything more. 

" I love you."  
  
"W-what?"   
  
"I love you."   
  
He's got be kidding right? No time for jokes. Seriously. Suna stares at him, but now he's finally facing Osamu.  
  
_Don't say that to me when you look like that. Don't tell me those words. Don't give me hope.  
_  
"I love you," His hand is being lifted. Soft lips are pressed against his knuckles. His ugly ugly hands. No. Don't do that...  
  
"I love you..." Osamu's other hand traces Suna's face, wiping his tears lovingly with his thumb.   
  
_I don't deserve you_ , Suna wants to say. But he can't bring himself to. Not when he's looking at Suna like he's more than anyone could want. Not when he's looking at him like he sees the world. Not when he's looking at him so gently with those eyes.   
  
"I love you Rin..." He whispers, tipping Suna's chin up so he's forced to stare into those purple grey orbs.

"You have such pretty eyes..." Osamu smiles. Smiles. Smiles. Osamu smiling. Suna's breath hitches. The gray-haired male closes his eyes, prompting Suna to do the same. His own eyes flutter shut tightly, and a soft pressure is felt on his mouth, but it lasts for only a second. He opens his eyes.   
  
"I want to help you," Osamu states. Suna sniffles. How could he help him? It's all over now. He picks up the brunette's hand again. Osamu looks sad. Suna hates it.   
  
"Why didn't you get help?"

"I couldn't, even if I wanted to."  
  
Silence.   
  
"Stay at my place tonight."  
  
"You mean yours and Atsumu's."  
  
"I'll kick him out," Suna laughs for once, laughs. Osamu's eyes widen. His face flushes, and his mouth opens, but no words come out. Suna looks at him funny.   
  
"I like your laugh," Suna melts. He can't just say things like that. His lip quivers.  
  
"Shut up," He leans his head onto Osamu's shoulder.  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
"What do you think?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> TYSM FOR READING!! ILY ALL MWAH MWAH!! this is probably my first finished oneshot !! Hope you like it lol <333   
> Did I tug on your heart strings? (say yes)   
> This is kind of rushed but whatever...hope you liked it!! This is also my first story here ?? I'm Eliza's best friend---you can't deny it---, Milky.   
> But you can call me Milk/milks/milky...whatever suits your taste! She/her also <3333   
> Eliza and I will both be handling this account now! So expect more stories from me or one that we co-write! So cool right? Poggers.   
> I'm going to sleep now because it's 1 am and i have tons of hw to finish tomorrow haha 


	36. UPDATE

I'll be re-uploading and uploading my oneshots as separate works, but in the same series/ collection so it makes it easier for other people to find. In a week or so after posting this I'll delete this work in a whole. Thank you so much for supporting me through this work and I hope you'll continue supporting me :)


End file.
